


Синий лед

by Tamriella



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamriella/pseuds/Tamriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После разговора на скале Каррок Бильбо почувствовал, что отношение Торина к нему меняется. Хотя особенно задумываться об этом и некогда - слишком много опасностей и приключений сваливается на их головы.<br/>И кто знает, чем все закончится, если где-то впереди одного поджидает дракон, а второго - испытание жаждой золота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синий лед

Бильбо не спалось.  
К хорошему привыкаешь быстро, даже слишком, и пока они гостили у Беорна, он привык снова спать в кровати – не особенно мягкой, зато теплой, привык вовремя завтракать, обедать и ужинать, не забывая о перекусах, а теперь нужно было заново привыкать экономить припасы и засыпать на жестком тонком лежаке.   
Лихолесье ему и так не особенно нравилось, а уж Лихолесье ночью внушало только одно желание: немедленно натянуть одеяло на голову. И это был совсем не тот страх, какой он испытал, например, повиснув над пропастью в Мглистых горах, или потом, когда поверженный Торин лежал, беззащитный, перед Азогом, а заслонить его было некому. Есть страх, с которым можно справиться. А есть – вот такое. Темнота, когда не видно звезд, а огонь только делает ее чернее и гуще. Душный, липкий воздух, когда вдыхаешь и задыхаешься, а чистое небо так далеко, что в переплетении ветвей его не видно.   
Длинные дневные переходы, как надеялся Бильбо, должны были утомить его – но он только ворочался без сна, а наутро поднимался весь разбитый. Шел уже третий день, точнее, третья ночь их пути через Лихолесье, впереди была долгая дорога, а он не знал, как выдержать и – самое главное – не стать обузой своим спутникам. Как держаться с ними наравне.  
Убедившись, что ему не заснуть, Бильбо поднялся с лежака и неслышно прошелся туда-сюда, не выходя, впрочем, за круг света от костра. Там, за пределом освещенной области, что-то шуршало, шипело и трещало, кто-то фыркал и крался, и попадать туда ну совершенно не хотелось. Машинально ладонь Бильбо скользнула в карман, погладив холодный ободок кольца: на месте. Его тайный козырь никуда не делся.  
Пробираться назад сквозь спящих гномов ему как-то не хотелось, и он свернул было на ту сторону, где были свалены их рюкзаки – но его тут же окликнули:  
– Не выходи из поля зрения.  
Вздрогнув он обернулся. Торин сидел, привалившись к дереву спиной, так неподвижно, что могло показаться, что он спит. Заметив, что Бильбо остановился и с недоумением смотрит, он пояснил:  
– Против света мне тебя не будет видно.  
Поразмыслив секунду, Бильбо подошел и молча присел рядом. Он знал, что все равно не заснет, а составить компанию дозорному всегда был рад. Гномы быстро убедились, что у хоббитов чуткие уши, и никогда не гнали Бильбо, приговаривая, что он только мешает. Ну... большинство из них.   
– Ты за мной наблюдал?  
С его позиции просматривался почти весь лагерь – кроме той стороны, где собирался пройти Бильбо, – и большая часть дороги.   
– Не за тобой. За всеми.   
Бильбо раскурил трубку. Странно было делать что-то настолько обыденное, простое, из уютного прошлого в таком странном и неприятном месте. К трубке должна непременно полагаться скамеечка перед парадным входом в Бэг-Энд, а до трубки должен быть вечерний чай, а после нее – второй ужин… Он запустил одну руку в карман, поглубже пряча кисет, и под пальцы снова попалось кольцо. Вспомнилось вдруг: дома, в Шире сейчас загорались бы первые звезды, сад бы благоухал ночными цветами, а здесь были перепревшие листья, духота и ощущение тяжелого, давящего взгляда. Будто кто-то там, в ветвях, очень заинтересовался ими.   
Но ведь на деревьях не живет никто страшнее белок, не так ли?  
Бильбо вытащил наконец руку из кармана, и взгляд пропал. В ветвях все равно шуршало и скрипело, но где-то там, совсем высоко. Может, и просто ветер. Здесь же равнина, здесь должно быть ветрено, это здесь, внизу, воздух застоялся, как болотная вода.  
Торин поглядывал то на дорогу, то на лагерь. В сторону леса он даже не особенно смотрел – все равно в такой темноте ничего не разберешь, и спасибо, если хотя бы услышишь что-нибудь вовремя. Лесной ковер из травы, прошлогодних листьев и глубоких мягких мхов, в которые невысокий хоббит проваливался чуть не по колено, глушил все звуки начисто.  
– Долго ли вы живете? – вдруг спросил Торин, по-прежнему не глядя на Бильбо. В неясном свете его глаза сейчас казались не синими, а черными.  
– Ты имеешь в виду – долго ли живем мы, хоббиты? Мы мирный народ, наши мужчины и женщины, прожив положенный срок, умирают своей смертью. Иные доживают и до ста с лишним.  
– А сколько лет тебе?  
– Пятьдесят. У нас это возраст полного расцвета. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Торин помолчал; Бильбо решил было, что ответа он не дождется – но все же получил его.  
– Хотел узнать, что ты можешь потерять. И сколько у… неважно. Что ты можешь потерять.  
– Вообще-то я ничего терять не собираюсь. Гэндальф и вовсе уверял меня, что я что-нибудь найду.   
Торин чуть заметно поморщился.  
– Я знаю, что там, в пещере, ты собирался уйти. Слышал, как ты говорил с Бофуром. Я… рад, что ты остался.   
Бильбо смутился, не зная, что сказать; с того разговора на скале по имени Каррок они не касались этой темы. Разве что Бильбо – да впрочем, кажется, не только он – заметил, что Торин стал улыбаться чуть чаще, чем раньше. И еще иногда ловил на себе его взгляды. Не как раньше – «кто-этот-полурослик-ах-да-его-нам-Гэндальф-навязал» – а такие же теплые, как те, что доставались его племянникам или товарищам. И Бильбо это нравилось, хотя признаться он мог разве что самому себе, да и то неохотно.   
Поэтому вместо ответа он придвинулся чуть ближе – так, что меховая опушка одежды Торина защекотала ему кончик уха – и вытащил свою запасную трубку.  
– Хочешь?  
Рука Торина чуть дрогнула, коснувшись темной, вишневого дерева трубки, а Бильбо вспомнил вдруг, что у гномов не принято было делиться личными вещами – щетками, расческами для бород, трубками, ложками, на черенках которых гномы нередко вырезали свои имена… Даже братья ничего такого друг другу не одалживали. В Шире было не так, в Шире можно было прийти в гости и уйти с набитыми карманами маленьких подарков смешных ненужных мелочей, а еще были специальные трубки для гостей, если кто-то вдруг забыл свою – или женушка отобрала. Он не успел впрочем, пожурить себя за то, что по недомыслию что-то сделал не так, потому что Торин закурил, глядя, как танцует в темноте рыжее пламя, – и сказал:  
– Я говорил Гэндальфу, давно, еще в Шире, что не могу гарантировать твою безопасность. Я по-прежнему не могу… и все же обещаю тебе: я постараюсь сделать все, чтоб ты вернулся.   
Дымные колечки уплывали в темноту; запахло крепким табаком. Уже из запасов Беорна – то, что Бильбо прихватил из дому, давно закончилось. Ему, пожалуй, было немного крепковато, но зато привычные, родные по той, мирной жизни действия удивительно успокаивали. А ладонь Торина легла вдруг ему на плечо и чуть сжала.   
Сидя рядом с Торином, Бильбо сам не заметил, как задремал, привалившись к его теплому боку.  
Путешествие через Лихолесье с каждым днем давалось все труднее. Не только Бильбо – гномам тоже приходилось несладко, хотя они старались не подавать виду. Гэндальф обещал, что они легко выберутся, если не станут сходить с дороги и все время двигаться прямо; на карте, которую Торин задумчиво рассматривал на каждом привале, дорога прорезала лес ровной линией, однако Бильбо все время казалось, что они петляют, сворачивают, что лес будто бы затягивает их в глубину.  
Чем дальше они заходили, тем муторнее становилось на душе. Поздней осенью, на краю зимы, в Шир приходили туманы, серые, безрадостные и тусклые, и хотелось запереться в норе, пожарче разжечь камин и поплотнее занавесить окна. Сейчас примерно так же Бильбо себя и чувствовал – только вот нора осталась далеко. Где-то там, за кронами, всходило и садилось солнце, но здесь царили вечные бесприютные сумерки.  
И припасы таяли с каждым днем.  
Прошла где-то неделя, когда настроение в отряде начало меняться. Нет, никто не роптал – не посмели бы, даже не помыслили бы, ведь их вел Торин. Бильбо, правда, все чаще к месту и не к месту припоминал, как Торин ухитрился заблудиться по дороге в Бэг-Энд и не сразу обнаружить довольно-таки большой и приметный холм. Но здесь ведь дорога, она одна, здесь ведь невозможно заблудиться?  
Он все чаще и чаще ловил себя на том, что потихоньку наблюдает за Торином. Смотрит, как тот хмурится, замирая ненадолго у пересекающих дорогу звериных троп. Смотрит, как Торин разжигает костер – легкими и точными движениями выбивая огонь. Как он раскуривает трубку в те редкие минуты, когда ничего не делает сам, а просто приглядывает за остальными. Иногда Торин ловил его взгляды и сразу же мрачнел, отворачивался; Бильбо обещал себе в другой раз быть осторожнее, но опять попадался. Каким-то образом Торин всегда знал, когда на него смотрят, и у Бильбо порой возникало подозрение, что за ним самим точно так же наблюдают.  
На исходе второй недели пути через лес мешки начали показывать дно. Брать воду из местных ручьев они пока не рисковали – Гэндальф упоминал, что не стоит касаться речной воды, но где река – там и ручьи, рассудил Бильбо, а гномы прислушались. Вспомнив свои походы по родному Ширу, Бильбо припомнил, что добывать воду можно, выжимая ее из мха, – но этого все равно было бы недостаточно, и Бильбо с некоторым страхом ожидал, когда бурдюки и фляги опустеют.   
В начале третьей недели дорога в очередной раз вильнула, вопреки карте, и они вышли к очередному ручью, на вид чище и свежее тех, что им встречались до этого. У воды росла звездчатка – такая же, как у пруда в саду тетушки Ромашки, а в самом глубоком месте Бильбо заметил кувшинки. Но главным было даже не это, а то, что чуть выше по течению Фили приметил водопой.   
– Остановимся здесь, – заключил Торин. – И пополним припасы.  
Воду он пробовал первым, опустившись на колени и зачерпывая полную горсть, и когда ничего дурного не случилось, позволил напиться и наполнить фляги остальным.  
Чистая, свежая и легкая вода почему-то напомнила Бильбо о Ривенделле. Он вспомнил вдруг, что где-то в Лихолесье живут эльфы, хоть и какие-то другие, и даже начал озираться по сторонам, будто надеясь, что один из них соскочит с дерева. Хотя это, конечно, было глупостью: ну какому эльфу пришло бы в голову жить на дереве? Смешно же.  
Вместо эльфов он, впрочем, обнаружил кое-что получше. Пройдя десяток-другой шагов по берегу, Бильбо взобрался на поваленный ствол, огромный, поросший мхом и скользкий, и увидел просвет за деревьями. Не поляну, просто там они росли реже и были меньше, а солнце почти доставало до земли. И на этой поляне рос шалфей, самый настоящий шалфей, как в Шире.  
Рассудив, что тут недалеко, все видно и слышно, Бильбо съехал со ствола и отправился прямо туда, как вдруг на его плече с силой сомкнулись чьи-то пальцы. Он вздрогнул – уж на что у хоббитов чуткий слух, но шагов почему-то слышно не было.  
– Куда ты? – резко спросил обладатель руки, и Бильбо осознал, что это никакая не опасность, а свой, родной Торин.  
– Там шалфей растет, – объяснил он. – Вон, за деревьями, видишь? У нас приправы почти закончились.  
Торин разжал руку.  
– Пошли.   
Бильбо хотел было высказать, что до деревьев минута ходу, но глянул Торину в глаза – и осекся. Его, Бильбо, мнение Торина совершенно не интересовало, он все равно намеревался поступить по-своему.   
– Мы и так почти сошли с дороги, – пояснил он, когда они нырнули под густое переплетение ветвей. – Не стоит тебе ходить одному.  
– Я могу за себя постоять. Да к тому же меня Фили учит.  
– Я видел, как он тебя учит. Сам-то он умеет, молодец, а вот учитель из него никудышний. Молод он еще.  
Тут Торин был прав: Фили очень старался, но никак не мог усвоить, что у хоббита за плечами нет десятков лет подготовки, нет привычки к оружию, да хоббиты вообще не больно-то приспособлены к сражениям, а слова «представь, что меч – это часть тебя», конечно, могут что-то сказать гному, но уж частью хоббита меч никак стать не может.  
– А одному тебе все равно ходить не стоит, – продолжал тем временем Торин.   
Бильбо быстро набрал полную горсть ароматных листьев. По соседству обнаружился еще и базилик, рядом – горчица; будто кто-то выращивал пряности возле этого ручья, а потом забросил свой огород, и травы одичали и разрослись. Торопливо распихивая собранное богатство по карманам, он понял вдруг, что отсюда не видно ни дороги, ни даже лагеря – только что был и все, нет. Но Торин стоял спокойно, не сводя внимательного взгляда с кустов, зарослей травы и тропки, по которой они пришли – и Бильбо успокоился.  
Когда часом позже они потушили остатки мяса с травами, Торин вдруг замер над своей миской, а потом негромко сказал Бильбо:  
– Так пахло у тебя в доме.  
– Ну, я люблю готовить с приправами. Знаешь, так вкуснее.  
В тот вечер Торину не досталось ничего, кроме позавчерашнего супа; Бильбо вспомнилось, что он тогда в порыве вдохновения вытряхнул остатки приправ, засушенных еще с прошлого лета; получилось необычно, но вкусно. Надо же, Торин запомнил…  
– Теперь – знаю. Ты свою возлюбленную, наверное, на кухню и не пускаешь?  
Краем глаза Бильбо заметил, что при слове «возлюбленная» все, кто мог расслышать их с Торином беседу, подозрительно навострили уши. Кили аж перестал работать ложкой и уставился на Бильбо во все глаза, пока Фили не пихнул его в бок. Оба сделали вид, что смотрят исключительно в тарелки, и содержание беседы Бильбо и их дядюшки совершенно никого в этом лагере не волнует.  
«И почему их всех так заинтересовала моя личная жизнь?» – сердито подумал Бильбо и ответил Торину чуть резче, чем собирался:  
– У меня нет никакой возлюбленной, а единственная женщина, которая ждет меня назад, – это Лобелия Саквилль-Бэггинс. Да и та надеется, что я не вернусь, и она сможет переехать в Бэг-Энд к моей узорной вышивке и материному фарфору.  
– У тебя действительно могут отобрать дом?  
Торин нахмурился, и Бильбо запоздало сообразил, что не стоило, наверное, шутить с ним про захват норы Лобелией.  
– Нет. Нет, конечно. Тебе налить добавки?  
Хмуриться Торин не перестал, но на добавку согласился, так что Бильбо решил, что все в порядке.   
Этой ночью он впервые после дома Беорна спал крепко и без сновидений – может, потому что рядом была чистая, добрая вода, может, потому что они толком поели, а может, наконец-то усталость взяла свое.   
Спавший рядом, почти вплотную к его лежаку Торин тоже ни разу не разбудил его за ночь – хотя обычно гномы или принимались громко храпеть прямо в чуткое хоббичье ухо, или вскрикивали во сне. К храпу Бильбо приноровился давно, а вот к чужим кошмарам, которые в Лихолесье приходили чуть не ко всем путникам, не успел.   
Когда поутру они снялись и отправились дальше, Бильбо шел последним – поотстал, когда поправлял сбившийся рюкзак, – и он увидел, будто по воде пробежала рябь. Он даже вернулся на пару шагов: ему отчего-то почудилось, что водяные струи свились в фигурку ящерки, которая быстро-быстро пошустрила вниз по течению, – но тут его окликнул Торин, и Бильбо выбросил из головы и странности ручья, и ящерку, которой, быть может, и не было. Он нагнал отряд, почти не запыхавшись, – наверное, сказался здоровый сон, – и пошел чуть позади Торина, почти наравне. Так отчего-то казалось спокойнее.  
Бильбо невольно вспоминался Ривенделл – тихое светлое пристанище в глухоманье, опасном и диком. Той же спокойной и почти домашней силой веяло и от единственной живой реки, которую они оставили позади. Дорога вела все дальше и дальше, а лес будто омертвел. Совсем.  
С каждым часом ветви смыкались над дорогой все плотнее. Листва здесь, внизу, почти исчезла, трава в таком сумраке и вовсе не росла – под ногами была только бесплодная земляная пыль.  
– Мы забрели куда-то в чащу, – высказался в конце концов Фили. Воды у них оставалось от силы на пару дней. – Гэндальф ошибся.   
Кили раскрыл было рот – быть может, чтоб сказать, что он думает о Гэндальфе, – но получил от брата тычок в бок и примолк.   
– Сворачивать нужно, если так, – пробурчал Двалин, покосившись на Торина. – Если мы заблудились, выбираться нужно. Да побыстрее.   
– Если мы забрели куда-то в чащу, мы не знаем, в какую сторону выбираться, – напомнил Фили, продолжая свою мысль. – Мы даже солнца отсюда не видим.  
– Можно забраться на дерево и посмотреть, – высказался наконец Кили, стряхнувший руку брата.   
Все подняли головы и принялись разглядывать стволы. Ветви, спускавшиеся почти к земле, были крепкими на вид, но довольно тонкими, а когда Кили подпрыгнул и повис на одной, она затрещала под его весом. Нечего было и думать, что кому-то удастся подняться достаточно высоко.  
Бильбо понял, что он сейчас сделает. Выбора у него особенно и не было. Внутренний голосок нашептывал – не надо, ты сорвешься, это глупо, решать должны они, а не ты. Но додумать эти мысли он так и не успел, потому что ноги сами принесли его к Торину.  
– Я заберусь наверх и посмотрю. Ждите.  
В глазах Торина мелькнуло странное выражение, которому Бильбо не смог бы подобрать названия. Не тревога, не недоверие – что-то иное. Торин молча кивнул ему и сам подставил руки, помогая забраться на самую прочную с виду нижнюю ветку.   
Когда его ладони коснулись босых ступней Бильбо, это было похоже на позабытое ощущение из детства, когда бежишь по мягкой-мягкой траве, или на нежное и щекотное прикосновение песка – оттуда же, из детства, пока кожа на подошве еще чувствительная. Потом, с возрастом, эта чувствительность исчезла, но сейчас Бильбо почему-то ощущал прикосновение Торина так явственно, как будто ему снова было лет десять-пятнадцать.  
А дальше раздумывать о Торине, о его жестких сильных ладонях и о других сложных вещах стало совершенно некогда. Карабкаться на старое, полувысохшее дерево в лесу – совсем не то, что на раскидистую иву у реки. За шиворот ему сыпались листья и мелкие веточки, ветки покрупнее норовили хлестнуть по лицу и лезли в глаза. Он быстро ободрал ладони в кровь и чуть не сорвал ноготь, волосы растрепались так, что оставалось только порадоваться, что хоббиты обычно стригутся коротко. Торин бы свою гриву век бы потом не распутал.  
Кора, такая шершавая под ладонями, вся в острых выбоинах, под ногами отчего-то скользила так, что несколько раз Бильбо едва не сорвался. Он подумал было – зря, не стоило вызываться, – но оборвал себя: все равно больше некому. Даже невысокий легкий Ори крупнее его – и куда менее верткий и ловкий.  
Выбравшись в густую, шумящую крону, Бильбо на минуту прикрыл глаза и вцепился в дерево покрепче. Впервые за долгие дни он мог дышать полной грудью, живым и свежим воздухом, а не мертвой затхлостью. Ловить кожей дуновение ветерка. Чувствовать, как греют и щекочут лицо солнечные лучи.  
А потом он открыл глаза – и увидел, что всюду, куда ни посмотри, виден только лес – сплошной зеленый ковер. Ни цепочки Мглистых гор, ни равнин впереди, ни, самое главное, Эребора.  
Заблудились.  
Как он спускался, Бильбо не помнил: в сердце стучало – что я им скажу? Что я скажу Торину? Как?  
Заблудились и вряд ли выберутся. Гэндальф оставил их, наказав идти по дороге, но дорога никуда не вывела.  
А гномы ждали внизу, застыв, он видел их встревоженные, напряженные лица и синий взгляд Торина, царапавший ему сердце. Торин смотрел с такой надеждой и тревогой, что Бильбо не знал, как ему сказать.  
Нижняя ветка под ним едва не обломилась – задумавшись, он поставил ногу не туда и соскользнул было вниз, но Торин успел подхватить и аккуратно поставить на землю. И как только рядом успел оказаться?..   
– Цел? Все в порядке? Где мы? Куда идти?  
– Я не знаю. Я не видел Эребора, Торин. Вокруг нас только лес. Прости.   
Торин выпустил его и отвернулся.   
– Значит, все это время мы шли не туда. Мы сворачиваем с тропы.  
– Но Гэндальф сказал… – возразил было Балин.  
– Гэндальф сказал, что мы выйдем из леса. Однако мы все еще здесь. Если Бильбо говорит, что мы в самом сердце чащи, значит, так оно и есть.  
А ведь он меня по имени назвал, вдруг понял Бильбо. Не полуросликом, не взломщиком – просто по имени. А память тут же услужливо подсунула: не в первый раз. Как-то само собой вышло, что после скалы Каррок Торин как будто запомнил наконец его имя. И признал равным остальным.  
– Откуда светило солнце? – прервал его размышления Торин.  
Бильбо поколебался: спускаясь с дерева, он, конечно, успел изрядно запутаться.   
– Вроде оттуда, – махнул он рукой налево.  
– Сейчас должно быть утро. Значит, туда и пойдем. Все быстрее выберемся, чем по этой треклятой дороге. В стороны не расходиться, из вида друг друга не терять!  
Бильбо ожидал, что его затолкают в центр группы, однако этого не произошло. Наоборот – пропустили вперед, к Торину, который упрямо ломился сквозь валежник, прокладывая дорогу остальным. Бильбо было проще: там, где гномам приходилось ломать, он мог нагнуться и подлезть или протиснуться.  
Где-то высоко над головами лес зашумел, зашелестел – как волна прокатилась и растаяла вдали. И снова все стихло.  
Они останавливались на ночевку еще дважды. Костер разжигали в специально вырытой яме, так, что света он давал совсем мало и был почти незаметен. Стражу несли не по одному-двое, а самое маленькое вчетвером, окружив лагерь. Спал ли Торин вообще, Бильбо не знал – когда он просыпался от очередных липких кошмаров, их предводитель обычно сидел вместе с дозорными, курил, дежурил или точил Оркрист; однажды Бильбо увидел, как тот пытается соорудить себе новый щит из большой ветки – повертел ее, прилаживая так и этак, а потом забросил далеко в кусты.  
– Не подходит? – спросил он и тут же пожалел: ну кто за язык потянул?   
– И не подойдет. Просто отвык сражаться без щита. Теперь привыкну заново.  
– Любой из нас готов стать твоим щитом.  
Торин посмотрел на него долгим, пристальным взглядом – как ожег.  
– Я знаю. Но не вы должны быть моим щитом, а я – вашим. Знаешь, у нас говорят, что истинный король должен стать щитом своему народу и сво… неважно. Своему народу. Если мы не выберемся… Я уже не знаю, Бильбо, смогу ли стать щитом им и тебе, – закончил он совсем тихо. Бильбо хотел подойти, но пока он выпутался из одеяла, Торин успел неслышно уйти куда-то в темноту, и разыскивать его, рискуя наступить на спящих товарищей, не решился.  
Наутро Бильбо потихоньку спросил у Ори об этой поговорке. Тот отвел глаза, но припомнил, что щитом король должен стать для народа и для жены, а потом, отчего-то покраснев, спросил, откуда Бильбо о ней узнал.  
– Услышал. Это что-то, связанное с вашими обычаями?  
– Вообще-то да. Это говорят, когда…  
Договорить Ори не успел.  
– Тихо! – скомандовал Торин, и все тут же умолкли. – Там впереди свет.  
Вдали, между деревьями, и в самом деле что-то светилось, костер – не костер, факел – не факел. Там был кто-то живой. А это значит – вода и еда.  
– Тихо, – повторил Торин. – Если это эльфы… – он поморщился, – мы попробуем договориться. Нет – будем драться. Будьте готовы. Пошли.  
На этот раз Бильбо все-таки затолкали в середину, он не особенно возражал. Торин достаточно разумен, чтоб попытаться решить дело миром, даже несмотря на неприязнь к эльфам, а если будет драка, в самой гуще от Бильбо толку не будет. Так и не успел толком научиться…  
Но судя по голосам, это все же были эльфы – Бильбо не мог разобрать слов, да и говорили они не так, как в Ривенделле, язык их звучал глуше и более тягуче, но интонации узнавались безошибочно. Гэндальф упоминал, кажется, что лесного короля зовут Трандуил, что народ этот живет довольно обособленно, что они торгуют с Эсгаротом, а когда-то торговали и с Дэйлом… захотят ли они помочь? По словам Торина, когда напал Смауг – не захотели.  
Голоса становились все громче и слились вдруг в песню, неожиданно тяжелую и тягучую, как гудение летних мух; перед глазами Бильбо вдруг встала его уютная кухонька в июльский полдень, когда пахнет медом и ромашками, и так приятно вздремнуть после обеда – кто-то тормошил его, чья-то ладонь гладила по лицу – он отмахивался, потому что в июле пора варить варенье, а вокруг кружились и гудели мухи. Потом мухи пропали, и он полез в карман за платком. Нащупал что-то, уже засыпая, почувствовал металлический холодок – и наступила темнота.  
Бильбо очнулся от холода. Руки и ноги закоченели, ему с трудом удалось разлепить глаза, и первое же движение отозвалось такой вспышкой боли, что он чуть не застонал в голос. Но походные привычки уже научили: не стоит, – и он стерпел.   
Вторая попытка оказалась успешнее, Бильбо удалось сесть. Все тело отчаянно ныло, как бывало после трудного дня в самом начале путешествия; вдобавок его страшно мутило. Вокруг было темно – не как по ночам, а как утром или вечером; в сероватом сумраке темнели деревья, где-то журчал ручей. Пахло кислым и затхлым, как в заброшенной кладовой. Бильбо кое-как встал и огляделся, ища остальных.   
Рядом никого не оказалось. С деревьев свисало что-то белое, – протянув руку, Бильбо убедился, что оно еще и липкое и скользкое. Как паутина – только слишком большое, будто сплетший ее паук был размером с корову.   
Окликать друзей он не рискнул. Они-то его могут и не услышать, зато тот, кто сплел эту паутину – запросто.  
Уже не в первый раз он порадовался, что нашел в морийских пещерах такое волшебное кольцо. Оно не просто делало невидимым – стоило надеть его, как становилось легче. Казалось, что в этом сумрачном лесу жила какая-то сила, древняя и страшная, но с кольцом на пальце Бильбо становился ей неинтересен, как неинтересен и лесу. Кольцо будто шептало: все хорошо, мы выберемся, шаг за шагом, под ясное солнце, на восток… Это успокаивало – будто от кольца веяло той же доброй магией, какой владел Гэндальф.   
Вытащив на всякий случай меч, Бильбо двинулся вперед. Все ведь были рядом, когда он ни с того ни с сего уснул? Значит, они и есть где-то рядом. Они же не могли исчезнуть, ведь так? Он же не остался в этом лесу совсем один?  
Наверное, ему повезло. Или кольцо помогло, или та сила, которая когда-то хранила этот лес и осталась разве что в серебристой реке, которую они давно оставили позади. В какое-то мгновение Бильбо понял, что вот здесь, именно здесь, нужно свернуть направо, на еле заметную тропку, нырнул в колючие кусты, а за ними оказался сухостой, весь увешанный паучьими коконами. Огромными, белыми, липкими коконами.  
Из ближайшего свисала голова Фили. Лицо его было синюшно-бледным, чуть не в цвет тех коконов, глаза – закрыты; Бильбо ринулся к нему, рванул паутину и чуть не завяз сам.   
Успокоиться. Сначала – успокоиться, потом действовать.  
Жилка на шее билась, значит, самое страшное не произошло. Бильбо подцепил паутину мечом – и почему-то к клинку эта мерзость не липла. Наверное, и правда все эльфийское светлое и чистое, и грязь не налипнет. А может, сталь просто была холодная и скользкая.   
Ему удалось высвободить Фили, и тот кулем свалился на землю. Наверное, от удара он все-таки пришел в себя, потому что тихонько застонал. Метнувшись к нему, Бильбо сел рядом, положил его голову себе на колени, начал растирать щеки, повторяя: очнись, очнись же, я не хочу здесь больше один – и Фили открыл глаза.  
– Живой, – прошептал он. – Мистер взломщик наш живой. А мы думали…  
– Я живой. Остальные где?  
Фили кивнул на коконы и поморщился.   
– Мы эльфов увидали и заснули. И видели… – он посмурнел и отвернулся. – Потом я и еще несколько очнулись, пытались вырваться, а пауки тащили нас сюда.  
– Много их?  
– Много было.   
– Ты… ты подожди, Фили, я сейчас. Я сейчас все сделаю.  
Особенного страха, против ожиданий, не было. Бильбо знал, что если этого не сделает он – спасать их будет некому. Только каждое мгновение мысленно отмечал: пока тихо, пока пауков нет, работаем быстрее, может, и успеем, – и то резал, то разрывал паутину, вытаскивая товарищей, растирал им руки и лица, пытаясь привести в себя. Его мутило и уже трясло от усталости, но гномы-то уж точно не могли бы помочь, так что надеяться все равно было не на кого. Освобожденные друзья падали на землю, а он считал: семь, восемь… десять… двенадцать.  
Наверное, если б Бильбо не был начеку каждую секунду, он пропустил бы чуть слышный шорох за спиной. Пауки умели двигаться бесшумно, когда надо.   
Его опять спасло кольцо. И еще умение хоббитов двигаться неслышно – потому что кольцо могло скрыть от глаз, но не приглушить шаги. Паук был огромным – его спина покачивалась на уровне плеча Бильбо, – быстрым и вертким. И, наверное, голодным.   
Это было по-другому, чем в том бою на скале. Тогда он тоже защищал, но тогда было некогда ни думать, ни рассуждать, он просто бил, стремясь уничтожить, заставить исчезнуть, и не особенно глядел, куда – лишь бы попасть, лишь бы сделать побольнее, не подпустить к Торину. Сейчас нужно было рассчитать и убить паука одним ударом. Обман и неравный бой, сказали бы древние герои и воины… но он ведь и не воин, правда? Он просто взломщик.  
Лезвие вошло в голову паку с мерзким хрустом; Бильбо отскочил, чтоб не брызнула паучья кровь, быстро достал свой меч и обтер о паутину. Руки ощутимо дрожали, и он стянул кольцо.  
– Ты молодец, – хрипло сказал Фили. – Помоги встать, их тут может быть много. Один не справишься.  
На ногах кое-как держались только Фили, Двалин и Бофур. Кили порывался встать бок о бок с братом, но не мог: паучьи клыки пропороли ему ногу.  
Бильбо оглядел всю компанию, и его разум наконец впустил то, от чего до поры милосердно берег:  
– А где Торин?  
И все разом примолкли.  
– Мы не знаем, Бильбо, – тихо ответил Фили. – Его не было с нами. Я не видел его, когда очнулся.  
– Так что мы стоим, найти же надо! Его, может, уже…  
Бильбо не стал договаривать – как был, так и побежал дальше, искать, смотреть, в стремительно сгустившуюся темноту – или это в глазах потемнело от страха? – Торин не может быть не жив, он король, он сердце, без него ничего и никогда не будет по-прежнему, он не может умереть, это его поход, его Гора, он…  
Тихий-тихий шорох на пределе слуха заставил Бильбо остановиться. Медленно обернувшись, он увидел вдали отсвет факелов.  
Эльфы. Не пауки – эльфы. Опять. Может. Они что-то видели, знают, может, помогут?  
Постой, сказал он себе. Негоже кидаться с просьбами о помощи неизвестно к кому. Стой. Вы вышли на эльфов, и чем это закончилось? Осторожнее. Ты взломщик – и действуй как взломщик.   
Повинуясь наитию, Бильбо в который уже раз за сегодня надел кольцо. Ему казалось, что так, возможно, делать не стоит: когда много режешь ножом – он может затупиться, а кто знает, вдруг и волшебство, если его слишком часто использовать, может истаять, исчезнуть? Но сейчас без него никак.  
А холодок кольца на пальце удивительно успокаивал. Не так, как могла бы успокоить рука Торина на плече – но все же.   
Бильбо молча стоял и смотрел. Эльфы быстро и умело взяли гномов в кольцо, коротко и отрывисто переговариваясь; эльфийского Бильбо не знал, но ему все же казалось, что это не та речь, что звучала в Ривенделле. Там говорили куда как более звонко и распевно, как перелив водопадов, а слова лесных эльфов шелестели, как листва.  
Кто-то из гномов пытался сопротивляться, но им, видимо, досталось куда больше яда, чем Бильбо; они с трудом могли двигаться, а некоторые и вовсе так и не пришли в себя. Откатившись за куст и стараясь дышать пореже и потише, Бильбо смотрел, как его друзей одного за одним вытряхивают из паутины, связывают и уносят. Яростнее всех сопротивлялись Фили и Двалин; Бильбо надеялся только, что никто из них не окликнет его или не примется оглядываться и искать – поймут, что он не подставляется, чтоб хоть чем-то помочь.   
И первой же задачей было незаметно следовать за эльфами.  
Они шли быстро, даже несмотря на то, что тащили гномов (Бомбура несли двое, и вид у них был невеселый; Бильбо мстительно порадовался хотя бы этому). Предводитель отряда, светловолосый и высокий эльф, сдернул с шеи Глоина медальон и показывал теперь его одной из подчиненных, она хмурилась и что-то говорила недовольным голосом, он повторял и повторял что-то, и раз за разом звучало одно и то же – «ада». На всякий случай Бильбо решил запомнить это слово, что бы оно ни значило – важное, наверное, раз его так упорно твердят.  
Идти пришлось долго. Бильбо совсем выбился из сил, ему страшно хотелось есть и еще сильнее – пить. Помня советы Балина, он сунул в рот пуговицу, принялся перекатывать ее языком, чтоб хоть немного приглушить жажду. На бегу так, конечно, можно было и подавиться, но эльфы же и не думали останавливаться – шагали и шагали, легко и стремительно, как стадо оленей.  
Наконец они вышли к пещерам. К вратам вел тяжелый каменный мост, и Бильбо пришлось подойти чуть не вплотную к отряду, чтоб проскользнуть вместе с эльфами. На его счастье, у самого входа все столпились, и если б он кого-то случайно задел, никто и не заметил бы.  
Медальон Глоина подвернулся ему под руку случайно – эльф-предводитель отвлекся, пересчитывая пленников и спутников, и Бильбо смог подойти почти вплотную. Одно легкое движение – и медальон перекочевал из эльфова кармана к Бильбо за пазуху. У хоббитов ловкие руки, как-никак.  
Может, обворовывать эльфа и было нехорошо, может, этого эльфа теперь ждет наказание – но он не имел права трогать медальон Глоина. Бильбо знал, что там изображены жена и сын его товарища, а семья – это самое драгоценное, что только может быть, и отнимать ее никто не смеет.  
Лесной дворец был совсем не похож на Ривенделл. Мрачный, темный, он, наверное, знавал и лучшие дни. У Бильбо не было времени вертеть головой и рассматривать архитектуру – дорогу бы запомнить, не отстать бы, – но он успел увидеть и то, что кое-где потолок обваливается, и то, что потолок потемнел, и в самых дальних углах собралась пыль. Неуютно и темно. Как они только здесь живут?.. Эльфы же, свет Средиземья – а вот поди ж ты.   
Стражники спускались вниз, а Бильбо только и оставалось, что следовать за ними. Чем ниже они спускались по бесконечным коридорам и лестницам, тем темнее и холоднее становилось; у одной из стен четверо эльфов взяли факелы. Бильбо тихонько радовался, что им, по крайней мере, не вверх подниматься – подъема он бы не одолел.   
Наконец они добрались до местных темниц, в самом низу горы. Где-то журчала вода – наверное, подземная река. Было сыро и прохладно, а от камней несло плесенью.   
Светловолосый предводитель сощурился, разглядывая гномов, отдал короткие приказы и прибавил еще что-то; Бильбо показалось, что в его словах скользнуло имя Торина, хотя могло и показаться – речь-то чужая. Но в сердце всколыхнулась безумная надежда, и когда тот, к кому были обращены последние слова, вышел из общей караулки, Бильбо последовал за ним. Неразумно, дурацкая надежда, неправильно, пустое – но остаться он не мог. Друзья поймут. Торин их король. Если есть хоть какой-то шанс – этот шанс нужно использовать.  
И надежда его не обманула. В самом дальнем и темном коридоре в угловой камере Бильбо различил за решеткой знакомый силуэт. Торин лежал, отвернувшись к стене, спутанные волосы рассыпались по плечам и прелой соломе на лавке.  
Живой.   
Бильбо скользнул в камеру вслед за стражником и метнулся к дальней стене. Лишь бы не заметили. Лишь бы не услышали. Лишь бы не шелохнулась под ногами солома.   
Ему повезло. Стражник оставил у лавки кувшин с водой и несколько кусков хлеба, пихнул Торина в бок – Торин так и не повернулся, – сказал несколько слов и вышел, лязгнув ключом в замке. Света едва хватало, чтоб увидеть, как Торин медленно садится – глаза у него были пустые, как у мертвого. Такой взгляд Бильбо довелось увидеть только раз, у своего отца, когда тот отошел от постели своей умершей жены.   
Решившись, Бильбо стянул кольцо и негромко окликнул Торина. Тот вздрогнул, видно, сам себе не веря, и тотчас соскользнул с лавки навстречу. Обнял, крепко, бережно, как в тот, первый раз, прижал к себе, не обращая внимания ни на грязь, ни паутину, ни на то, что Бильбо – как и он сам, впрочем, – много дней не мылись. Одна его рука перебирала волосы Бильбо, вторая, обхватив за талию, притягивала все ближе и ближе. «Пусти уже», – хотел сказать Бильбо, но понял вдруг, что ему совсем не хочется, чтоб Торин отпускал. Хотелось так и стоять, замерев в кольце его рук. Чувствовать щекой, как бьется его сердце – гулко, тяжело и отчего-то быстро-быстро. Скользить ладонями по его спине – не натыкаться на тяжелую кольчугу, а ощущать сквозь тонкую нижнюю рубаху, как под рукой расслабляются мышцы.  
Ладонь Торина скользнула с его волос на щеку, мягко вынуждая поднять голову. Близко-близко оказались синие глаза, и взгляда больше не отвести, некуда и не хочется – хочется застыть и смотреть.  
Так и остаться.  
Хоть на всю жизнь.  
Торин наклонился – дыхание у него было горячее и щекотное. А губы оказались твердые и удивительно нежные.  
Раньше у Бильбо были девушки – были поцелуи с кузиной Лобелией за сараем, сочные и сладкие, и Лобелия пахла малиновым пирогом и была вся мягкая и теплая. Была Тыковка, рыженькая и пухленькая, на которой он чуть не женился – они зашли и дальше поцелуев. Были – о чем Бильбо предпочитал не вспоминать – и определенные приятные моменты с кузенами-Брэндибэками. Но это были просто поцелуи. Теплое, хорошее, как одуванчиковый луг под солнцем. Но не то самое, единственное.  
А целовать Торина было – все равно что идти по весеннему синему льду, тонкому и опасному, чуть неверно ступишь и сорвешься, лед надломится и тебя затащит в водоворот. Зато пока идешь – кажется, что ты на кромке мира, дышишь весной и свежестью, а рука об руку с тобой грозная и яростная река, которая умеет быть тихой и ласковой – если знаешь, как себя вести, конечно.  
Синий лед не сломался, выдержал. Голова кружилась, как будто выпил разом полбутылки молодого крепленого вина, а Торин смотрел с такой ошеломляющей нежностью, что слова «Да разве ж можно так» сами собой умерли: можно. О чем еще говорить – и так все ясно. Все можно.   
– Я думал, тебя убили, – выдохнул Торин, так и не выпустив его из рук. – Эльфы говорили, что поймали еще двенадцать гномов, о тебе – ни слова. Я думал, мы тебя потеряли.  
– Но я нашелся.   
– Нашелся… Не теряйся больше.   
– Не потеряюсь, – отозвался Бильбо, осторожно высвобождаясь. – Что они хотят?  
– Чтоб мы отказались от похода. Король Трандуил говорит, что мы погубим себя и разбудим дракона, который погубит остальных. Что мы все глупцы, а я особенный глупец. Он не знает про день Дурина.   
– Карту и ключ отобрали?  
– Отобрали, конечно. Карту они не прочтут, но без ключа мы не отопрем дверь.   
О том, что до дня Дурина осталось совсем недолго, Торин вслух говорить не стал.  
– Я что-нибудь постараюсь придумать. Я тебе слово даю.  
– Не разбрасывайся так словами, – неожиданно серьезно попросил Торин. – Судьба может повернуться по-всякому, а валар не любят нарушенных клятв. Не надо, и я без того верю тебе.  
– Но мне нечего нарушать, – Бильбо растерялся. – Я никогда не сделаю ничего, что навредит тебе или причинит тебе боль. Слово.  
– Ш-ш-ш. Не надо.  
Торин просил его молчать – уже не словами, – и Бильбо замолчал.  
Шли дни, и обещание жгло сердце, висело тяжелым камнем. Бильбо все яснее понимал, что придумать ничего не может. И вообще не знает, что ему теперь делать.  
Ему довольно быстро удалось выяснить, где держат остальных гномов, как и когда эльфы сменяют караул, какие ступеньки могут скрипнуть под ногой и кто из эльфов, стоя на страже, не забывает быть начеку. Этого хватало, чтоб проскользнуть в камеру к кому-нибудь из друзей – передать распоряжение Торина (молчать, крепиться и не сдаваться), поговорить и послушать чужой живой голос. Он почти не спал – найти в эльфийском дворце укромный уголок так и не удалось; отдохнуть удавалось разве что пробравшись в камеру и попросив кого-нибудь пустить на пару часов прилечь.   
Гномы не торопили его. Никто ни разу не дал понять ни словом, ни взглядом, что ему пора бы поспешить и выполнить свою работу взломщика, но Бильбо знал: они ждут. Так же отчаянно и нетерпеливо, как он пытался найти выход, придумать хоть что-нибудь.   
Чем дальше утекали дни плена, тем мрачнее становился Торин. Пробраться к нему было куда труднее, чем к другим, и каждый раз Бильбо рисковал – неоправданно, как он потом говорил сам себе, не стоит больше, нельзя. И каждый раз возвращался снова и снова.  
Торин брал его ладони в свои, отогревал, легко сжимая. Его не оставляли одного надолго, и они едва успевали поговорить – точнее, это Бильбо пересказывал, что ему удалось увидеть и узнать, Торин же слушал молча. И не выпуская из рук его ладоней.   
Рядом с ним Бильбо не сомневался, что между ними все идет так, как должно, что Торин видит то же, что и сам он: будто души их связало нечто невидимое и светлое. Как в эльфийских сказках, которые давным-давно рассказывала мать, как у благородного воителя и прекрасной эльфийской принцессы. Конечно, Бильбо на эльфийскую принцессу никак не тянул – а вот Торин и вправду был благородным воителем. Настоящим королем. Как в сказках.  
И наверное, именно поэтому стоило Бильбо уйти, как он начинал сомневаться. Торин завоюет свой Эребор – обязательно завоюет, как только они выберутся из дворца, а потом и из леса, – и они расстанутся. Бильбо вернется в Шир, может быть, даже женится на смешной и доброй Петунии – вышла же Лобелия за Отто, вот и он сможет жениться, а Торин станет Торином Первым… или не первым, тут Бильбо не знал, –и думать забудет о всяких там хоббитах. И зачем тогда нужен был тот единственный поцелуй, если Торин даже не захотел второго раза?  
Правда, времени раздумывать над этим у Бильбо особенно не было. Он рассчитывал – по пунктам, спокойно, будто планировал, сколько в этом месяце нужно отдать садовнику Гэмджи, сколько – молочнику, сколько отложить про запас. Тяжко было, правда. Тяжелее, чем есть раз в полтора дня.  
Ему приходилось сутками не снимать кольцо, и неожиданно это тоже оказалось трудно. Не носить, а снимать, когда требовалось показаться. С кольцом на пальце Бильбо чувствовал себя как в детстве, когда прятался от опасностей с головой забравшись под одеяло, или как в родительских объятиях. Кольцо будто обволакивало невидимым плащом, прятало, укрывало, даруя не только невидимость, но и что-то еще. Что-то сильное.   
Иногда Бильбо казалось, будто кто-то пытается увидеть его прямо сквозь кольцо. Знает, что он здесь, и старается найти, шарит, шарит в темноте острым взглядом. Не эльфы – эльфы, казалось, вообще ничего не подозревали, вот разве что тот светловолосый, из чьего кармана Бильбо стащил медальон Глоина. Бильбо довелось увидеть, как он шарит по карманам в поисках медальона, а начальник стражи хихикает в кулачок, стоит ему отвернуться. Она, похоже, его то ли недолюбливала, то ли как раз наоборот – глядя на нее, Бильбо все вспоминал Лобелию, которая дразнила его все детство, все отрочество и дразнила бы, наверное, и дальше, если б он не позвал ее на летнюю ярмарку. Может, если б этот светловолосый позвал свою подчиненную поохотиться на пауков или как там эльфы проводили свой досуг, она не была бы такой нервной. Ее же собственные подчиненные ее, похоже, побаивались – ну точно как младшие братишки и сестренки – Лобелию.   
Мимо нее без кольца Бильбо даже не пытался прокрасться. С кольцом, по правде говоря, тоже не рисковал.  
Время меж тем не шло – летело. Ночи становились все сырее и холоднее, и однажды Бильбо проснулся с мыслью, что если он ничего не придумает в ближайшие несколько дней, весь поход пойдет прахом. Все будет бесполезно. Даже если они выберутся позже, придется выжидать еще год, а этого года у них может и не быть. Король Трандуил попросту не позволит им войти в Эребор, а тринадцать гномов и один хоббит с эльфийским войском не справятся.  
И тогда мечта Торина умрет. Исчезнет. И вместе с ней исчезнет все, чем Торин живет.   
Ключи носила при себе начальник стражи. Стащить их у нее – это все равно, что стащить у Лобелии любимую сковородку, то есть можно даже не надеяться. И даже если бы удалось стащить эти самые ключи, нужно как-то отвлечь или убрать всю охрану. Как пройти к задней двери, Бильбо уже знал; по подземелью протекала река, и если гномы умеют плавать или готовы вымокнуть в ледяной воде, ухватившись за что-нибудь плавучее, можно было бы выбраться по ней. Конечно, тот выход тоже охранялся…   
Безнадежно. Совершенно безнадежно.  
Весь день он слонялся по дворцу – надев кольцо, разумеется. Оно почему-то почти никогда не нагревалось, сколько ни держи в ладонях, – легкий холодок, чуть-чуть щекотно и сразу легче думается. Дельных мыслей, впрочем, в его голову так и не пришло, зато очень повезло в другом: эльфы были чем-то очень заняты – готовился какой-то праздник, может, собирались отмечать королевский день рождения, может, встречать осень – во всяком случае, Бильбо своими глазами видел, как в подвал укатывают тяжелые бочонки, от которых тянуло сильным хмельным духом. Стражи наверху было раза в два меньше, чем обычно: то ли их отослали помогать, то ли кто-то уже начал праздновать и ушел потихоньку с поста. И королевские покои не охранялись.  
«Стой, – сказал себе Бильбо. – Ты же не можешь полезть туда. Попадешься сейчас – подведешь всех»  
А совсем другой голос нашептывал: идем. С тобой кольцо. Ты должен привести короля к его королевству. Давай. Здесь никого нет.  
Король, казалось, ничего вокруг себя не видел и не слышал. Бильбо ступал тихо-тихо, чуть дыша, но ему подумалось, что он мог бы проскакать по комнате без кольца, отплясывая брызгу-дрызгу, а его бы все равно не заметили. Лицо короля было осунувшимся и усталым, он листал какие-то бумаги – Бильбо мельком увидел тонкую вязь эльфийских букв, – и карты. Иногда он что-то бормотал себе под нос – Бильбо разобрал что-то вроде «ирчи» и «гортхаур», но что это такое, он все равно не знал, а потому продолжил осматриваться.  
О том, что ключ и карту король забрал себе, Бильбо знал от самого Торина. На месте короля он принес бы самые ценные вещи в кабинет – потому и сам решил пробраться туда же. Только как тут что-то найти?..  
Сюда, вдруг озарило его. Вот, на столике. Попробуй потихоньку сдвинуть карту Лихолесья.  
Чутье у Бильбо всегда было неплохим – правда, таким острым не было никогда. Но раздумывать сейчас, в чем дело – в близости ли эльфов, в близости ли светлой магии кольца – было некогда. Бильбо решительно скользнул к столику у искусно вырубленного окна, пошарил под картой и осторожно вытащил ключ. Целый.  
Карты не было. Впрочем, подумал Бильбо, Торин и так сердцем накрепко запомнил, что там было сказано. Времени на поиски нет.   
Левая рука огладила острые грани ключа Торина, резьбу на крышке глоинова медальона… Ну что, взломщик, не так уж ты и плох. Осталось только солнечную деву с неба выманить, да за черного властелина замуж выдать, как говаривала бабушка, когда давным-давно отец смеялся и обещал матери выучить к ее дню рождению любовную эльфийскую поэму.   
Король так и не заметил пропажи. Украдкой обернувшись, Бильбо увидел, как он что-то торопливо пишет, нахмурившись и морщась.  
Спустившись в подвал, Бильбо понял, что про праздник догадывался правильно. Двое эльфов продырявили бочонок и дегустировали вино – явно со вкусом и довольно давно, потому что когда начальник стражи наградила обоих подзатыльниками и рявкнула что-то, ответить ни один не смог. Бильбо и подумать не мог, что можно так ругаться на нежном эльфийском наречии. Настроение у стражников было преотличное, и они вдруг напомнили Бильбо не эльфов, Дивный народ, а вовсе даже его собственных соплеменников в дни сбора урожая.   
Ключи, ожгло его. Это шанс. Если и пробиваться силой, то сейчас, когда эльфы не смогут сопротивляться. Бильбо очень, очень не хотелось, чтоб гномы убили или покалечили кого-нибудь из них, а без этого не обошлось бы, если б они уходили с боем.  
Начальник стражи, не менее сердитая, чем обычно, обнаружилась в караулке. Перед ней стояли навытяжку, если, конечно, это можно так назвать, очень счастливые и очень нетрезвые двое эльфов и один человек, у которого был такой вид, словно он и сам не понимал, как тут оказался. Впрочем, так оно и было – Бильбо как раз застал его объяснения.  
– Перевозчик я, – говорил он эльфийке, нелепо размахивая руками. – За гр… грузом приехал.  
– За тем самым грузом, который вы ловите в бочках в дне пути отсюда на реке? – фыркнула она. – Ты решил отвезти его в собственном животе?  
Перевозчик беспомощно оглянулся на своих приятелей-эльфов.  
– Я помочь решил, – выдал он наконец. – Много груза-то. Сами не справитесь.   
Возможно, если бы он при этом не икал, речь его прозвучала бы более убедительно.   
Бильбо подобрался поближе. Если б он сейчас протянул руку – смог бы, пожалуй, дотянуться.   
– Так. Я сейчас подпишу тебе нашу подорожную, и ты отправишься вон. Прямо сейчас.  
– Леди Тауриэль, смилуйтесь, – возопил он.  
– Не леди, а капитан, – отрезала эльфийка и полезла в ящик стола.  
Бильбо сдернул связку ключей – охапкой, чтоб не звякнуло, – и поспешно отступил назад. Потом развернулся и побежал. Пропажу она заметит быстро, обвинит… или себя, что недосмотрела, или своих недотеп-подчиненных, или их приятеля из числа людей. Значит, нужно поспешить.  
Наверное, если б на месте Бильбо оказался какой-нибудь мудрый Гэндальф, ему бы не понравилась череда счастливых совпадений в последний момент. Бильбо, по правде говоря, эти совпадения тоже не слишком нравились – он считал себя удачливым, но не настолько же! – но не ухватиться за эти совпадения было бы глупо. Речь ведь не о нем самом. Речь о Торине, о его мечте и о его народе.  
И отодвинув все свои сомнения подальше, Бильбо побежал – точно так же, как уже много месяцев назад, из Бэг-Энда за гномами, опрометью и не раздумывая, – вниз, к камере Торина.  
Тот не спал. Сидел на полу, вычерчивая что-то пальцем в пыли. Кхуздул Бильбо не знал, как и эльфийский, хотя точно так же приучился узнавать буквы – Торин вычерчивал и вычерчивал одно и то же слово. Наверное, «Эребор» – Бильбо на его месте именно так и поступил бы.  
– Торин! – шепотом окликнул Бильбо, добежав до двери. Он запыхался и еле держался на ногах, но времени отдышаться все равно не было.  
Торин поднял голову, медленно, будто сам себе не веря.  
– Ты что здесь?..  
Бильбо поспешно отпер дверь.  
– Пошли. Там праздник, стражники напились, и я стащил ключи. Не знаю, сколько они проспят, так что нам лучше поспешить. И вот, возьми, я его нашел, – он протянул Торину ключ.  
– Ты все же вытащил нас! – в его глазах светилось удивление, радостное, но недоверчивое.  
– Ну в общем да, только если мы не поторопимся, нас могут затащить обратно.   
Торин крепко сжал ключ Трора – грани, наверное, царапались, но он не разжимал руки.  
– Ты прав, мы должны поторопиться. Идем, по дороге объяснишь.  
И Бильбо готов был поклясться, что его ладонь сейчас стиснули еще крепче. И еще нежнее.  
План побега не просто оставлял желать лучшего. Бильбо готов был поклясться, что гномы согласны только от безысходности – да что там, полгода назад он сам в лицо рассмеялся бы тому, кто это предложил. Но день Дурина был слишком близко, времени – слишком мало, и пришлось положиться на удачу. Или им сейчас очень-очень повезет, или их всех поймают, и Эребор будет потерян окончательно.  
Подготовленные к сплаву по реке бочки стояли без присмотра. Их вообще-то полагалось караулить, но Бильбо всего пару раз видел, чтоб кто-то нес службу у задних ворот, а не отсиживался в караульной с приятелями. Дисциплина тут была примерно такая же, как если б сторожить эти бочки заставили юных оболтусов Туков – то есть никакой.   
– Нам туда залезать? – уточнил Глоин. Медальон, который Бильбо ему сразу же отдал, он так и держал, сжимая в ладони так же крепко, как Торин свой ключ.   
– Туда, – подтвердил Бильбо. – Я их сам закрою.   
– И ты уверен, что это безопасно?  
– Это безопаснее, чем любой другой способ. Лезьте.  
В некоторых бочках обнаружились слишком большие щели, и их забраковали – сидя в них, гномы могли захлебнуться или замерзнуть в ледяной воде. В некоторые гному и вовсе было невозможно уместиться, а Бомбуру пришлось искать подходящий бочонок дольше всех. Потом Бильбо еще пришлось повозиться, подкатывая нужные бочки поближе к воде – чтоб их уж точно отправили первыми.  
Ему было страшно. Страшнее, пожалуй, чем в морийских пещерах. Эльфы не гоблины, они не убьют, зато могут вечно продержать в плену. И не будет ни солнечного света, ни теплой зелени травы и холмов, а будет четыре стены и чужое равнодушие. А может, о них просто забудут…  
Хватит, одернул себя Бильбо, нас пока еще не поймали и не поймают, если все сложится удачно. Страшно или нет, а кроме тебя – некому. Ты им нужен. Ему нужен. Давай.  
Эльфы явились не очень скоро. Шли они нестройно и явно мечтали побыстрее избавиться от бочек и отправится назад. Их приятель-человек, чью физиономию украшал свежий синяк, выглядывал из-за эльфийских спин и так косился на бочки, как будто именно они будут виноваты в его завтрашнем похмелье. Покрепче надвинув кольцо на палец, Бильбо вошел в реку.  
Сначала вода обожгла его. Шерстка на ступнях мигом намокла и вспушилась; Бильбо сделал шаг, другой, стараясь не потревожить воду, приблизился к бочкам. Ступни потихоньку начинали неметь, и он надеялся только, что сейчас бочки отправят вплавь, и он вскарабкается на одну.  
Плавать Бильбо уже приходилось. В теплом ласковом Брендивине, летом, на мелководье, и с берега смеялась Лобелия. Она сплела венок и бросила в воду, а он возьми и застрянь, и Бильбо пришлось проплыть чуть не до середины реки, чтоб освободить венок из хватки старой коряги. Потом они в первый раз поцеловались, и в заводях пели лягушки, и Лобелия надела мокрый и обтрепанный венок ему на голову. Но плавание в тихой заводи – это совсем не в быстрой и опасной лесной реке. Как-то некстати вспомнилось, что вода забирала многих из рода Бэггинсов – тонули, падали в колодцы… «Вода любит и зовет», говорили старики.  
Брендивин тек медленно и величаво, а эта ледяная лесная речушка проворно бежала вперед. Эльфы подняли решетку, выпуская груз и ворча, какие нынче бочки пошли тяжелые и что за безобразие, – бочонок Бомбура они, пыхтя и оскальзываясь, заталкивали втроем, – и началось путешествие по реке.  
Взобраться на бочку Бильбо удалось почти без потерь. Брызги окатили его с ног до головы несколько раз, плащ вымок насквозь, волосы липли к лицу и лезли в глаза – Бильбо подумал запоздало, что давно пора остричь слишком сильно отросшие кудри, мешаются же, можно будет Торина попросить, когда они выберутся…  
Гномам, наверное, приходилось еще хуже – Бильбо мог потянуться – правда, рискуя сверзиться с бочки прямо в воду, а вот им приходилось сидеть скорчившись, и не согреться, ни растереть руки-ноги, ни размяться, только терпеть жуткую тряску. Бедолаг наверняка и вниз головой крутило, и встряхивало так, что зубы стучали, да и вода внутрь попадала. Вот если б кольцо делало невидимым не только того, кто надел, но и тех, кого он взял за руку… Хотя такого волшебства в мире, наверное, и вовсе не бывает.  
Чем дольше они плыли, тем сильнее Бильбо мерз. Кольцо он снял – металл слишком жег кожу, слишком давил; все время казалось, что из темноты кто-то смотрит ему прямо в душу, раздирает, душит, – и без кольца почему-то стало легче, чужой взгляд будто потерял его из виду. Хотя смотреть здесь было некому, даже эльфы в этакой темнотище ничего не увидят – а темно было очень. Они, видно, выбрались из дворца глубокой ночью, в час, когда все приличные джентльхоббиты уже спят. Над рекой тянулась тоненькая полоска неба – просвет; мелькнула в выси звезда Эарендила, ясная и яркая, и пропала в ветвях – речка свернула влево, и Бильбо накрыло ледяной волной. Он попытался, удерживая бочку коленями, как пони, отжать одежду на себе, но едва не свалился и решил оставить как есть. Хуже вряд ли будет, да и к тому же его не раз обольет еще.  
Светало в лесу медленно. Пальцы у Бильбо совсем законечели, и сначала он только и различал их в темноте – белые, застывшие, намертво вцепившиеся в дерево. Потом мало-помалу из сумрака начали выступать силуэты бочек, проявились берега, мрачно сдвинувшиеся и нависшие над водой. Там, в кустах, кто-то фыркал и шуршал, и оставалось только надеяться, что в воду этот кто-то не полезет. Бильбо бы на его месте не полез, от этой воды одни неприятности.  
Поплыл туман. Белый, густой как молоко, он завивался между пальцами, руку протяни – и не видно уже, куда, только слышно, как постукивают друг о друга бочки, сталкиваясь, как плещет вода, как где-то у берегов гуляет рыба, шлепая хвостом, – звуки в сыром воздухе разлетаются далеко, как знал Бильбо… Он не сразу сообразил, что это значит – река стала шире, а когда сообразил, то понял, что и поплыли они медленнее. И не шумел уже лес так близко, и сверху пробивалась рассветная серая хмарь, а не сплетенные ветви.  
Выбрались.   
Через некоторое время туман начал расходиться, расползаться – небо синело, наливаясь цветом, все смирнее и спокойнее бежала река, а бочки мирно плыли и не качались больше. Как там друзья, живы хотя бы?.. На ходу не докричишься.   
Где-то справа плеснула рыба. Потом снова и снова, уже ближе. Бильбо повернул голову на звук – поглядеть, что ж это за чудо плавает так близко, и уж не выдра ли это, не перевернет ли она бочки – и встретился с внимательным темным взглядом. К бочкам подошел плот, а управлял им человек в простой темной одежде.   
Бильбо дернулся было к оружию, но заставил себя остановиться. Это может быть друг, не враг. А даже если враг – словом ему удастся добиться большего, чем размахивая мечом и сидя при этом верхом на бочке.  
– Мы ждали груз от Трандуила, и кого же мы дождались?   
Голос его был низкий и мягкий, с легкой смешинкой. Чем-то похожий на говор Гэндальфа.  
– Я… Я Бильбо Бэггинс, хоббит из Шира. К вашим услугам. Со мной друзья и нам нужна помощь.   
Человек усмехнулся и протянул Бильбо весло.  
– Что ж, сударь Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира, перебирайтесь-ка со своего суденышка на мое, и отгоним бочки к берегу. Там наш лагерь, там и поговорим. А где же ваши друзья, уж не в бочках ли?  
– Собственно, да, в бочках. Мы покидали дворец Трандуила в спешке, и…  
– Дела эльфов нас не касаются. О большой беде они подали бы весть, а раз молчат, дело не стоит и пустой скорлупки. Мое имя Бард, я несу дозор в этих краях, а ниже по течению стоит Эсгарот, Озерный город, откуда я родом. Через полдня мы будем там, если угодно.  
Бильбо оглушительно чихнул.  
– Благодарю вас, сударь Бард, но это решать не мне. Хотя я-то не отказался бы от теплой постели и кружки доброго эля.  
– Постели у нас нет, – улыбнулся Бард, – но кружку мы вам как-нибудь отыщем.   
Наверное без помощи Барда Бильбо не смог бы откупорить бочки. Хоббитской силы и без того едва хватило бы, а он еще и страшно устал, продрог так, что пальцы едва его слушались. Бард же легко, непринужденно взламывал крышки, его подбежавшие приятели помогали гномам выбраться на песок. Бильбо бросался то к одному, то к другому – проверить, как они там все – пока его не обхватили сзади сильные крепкие руки.  
– Ты же окоченел весь, – тихо сказал Торин ему на ухо.   
– Ничего, согреемся сейчас. Нас накормят, наверное…  
– А хоббит все о еде.  
На плечи легла верхняя рубашка Торина. Она была, конечно, безнадежно велика – но теплая от тепла чужого тела. И пахла Торином.   
– Ты же так сам замерзнешь!  
– Я-то нет. Мы не мерзнем. Сиди, грейся. Я бы плащ тебе отдал, да его отобрали.   
Бард подошел к ним, присел рядом, деликатно отведя взгляд в сторону, пока Торин не убрал руку с плеча Бильбо.  
– Я могу проводить вас в Эсгарот, – прямо сказал он. – Днем моя смена заканчивается, и я возвращаюсь. Вам ведь все равно туда нужно – у вас ни припасов, ни теплой одежды, и далеко вы не уйдете.  
Туман разошелся совсем. За рекой открывались равнины – сухие, серо-бурые, уснувшие в подступившей осени. Сколько хватало глаз, тянулась пустошь, а река убегала вдаль, разливалась все шире, и виднелся вдали город – будто игрушечный отсюда.   
А за ним, отливая в розоватый и сиреневый, блистая в лучах восходящего солнца, вставал Эребор – тень на равнине, тень в ясной голубизне, гордый и сияющий – и еще яснее, еще светлее сияли глаза Торина, который смотрел и смотрел – жадно, будто блуждал по жаркой пустыне, а ему вдруг протянули кружку прохладной чистой воды, нежно, будто тот самый воитель на свою эльфийскую принцессу, сжимая пальцы Бильбо в своей ладони все крепче. А Бильбо все трясло и трясло – и рубашка Торина уже не спасала, ветер пронизывал до костей, в висках тяжко стучало – он свернулся бы калачиком и прилег, если б было где, но пока ему не принесли даже обещанной кружки.   
– Нам нужно дальше, – ответил Торин Барду, поднимаясь на ноги. – Мое имя Торин, Король-под-Горой. Я вернулся домой. Мы вернулись.  
– Там вообще-то дракон живет, – напомнил кто-то из приятелей Барда. – Дед рассказывал – огромный такой, а сам что твоя печка с крыльями.   
Торин проигнорировал его, вздернув подбородок, но Бильбо почувствовал, как он напрягся.  
– Поэтому мы будем рады воспользоваться гостеприимством добрых жителей Эсгарота, прежде чем отправимся к Горе.   
Поднявшийся вслед за Торином Бильбо пошатнулся, ухватившись за его плечо; коленки подогнулись и уже не держали его, перед глазами все поплыло, и он потерял сознание. Последнее, что он еще успел почувствовать, – как его бережно подхватывают на руки, не давая упасть.   
Бильбо очнулся в кровати, настоящей мягкой кровати, на чистейших, аж похрустывающих простынях. В раздернутые занавески пробивалось ясное солнце в бескрайней осенней синеве неба, где-то за окном уютно плескали волны и пахло озерной свежестью. Комната, в которой его устроили, была небольшой, но очень светлой и почти по-хоббичьи круглой.   
Набросив на плечи одеяло, Бильбо слез с кровати и подошел к окну. Голова кружилась, да и слабость сильно мешала, как после тяжелой болезни, но в целом, заключил он, терпимо. Правда, к дракону прямо так не пойдешь, разве что с кольцом на пальце…  
Кольцо! Оно-то где?  
Почему-то было очень тревожно думать, что оно могло потеряться или его могли присвоить. Невелико волшебство – делать невидимым, конечно, – но Бильбо успел так привыкнуть и прикипеть к нему, что терять совсем не хотел. Оно было в кармане его жилета, а жилет, конечно, превратился неизвестно во что, вместе с рубашкой и шелковым шейным платком. И где теперь тот жилет?  
А за окном были улицы и вода. Видно, пока Бильбо провалялся без сознания, их успели отвезти аж до Эсгарота. Вот он какой, человеческий город: шумный большой, сколько хватает глаз, суетливый… Люди не обращали внимания ни на высунувшегося из окна хоббита, ни друг на друга – все спешили по своим делам, и никто не останавливался, чтоб степенно перемолвиться с соседом или знакомым, как это сделал бы любой уважающий себя джентльхоббит.  
Бильбо хотел перегнуться через подоконник и окликнуть кого-нибудь – спросить для начала, какое нынче число и день, долго ли еще до дня Дурина – но далеко высовываться в окно ему не дали. Чьи-то руки обхватили его за талию и потянули назад.  
– Не надо туда выпрыгивать, пожалуйста. Тут есть дверь.  
Обернувшись, Бильбо увидел Фили. Живого, здорового, чуть бледнее, чем обычно, конечно, но жизнь у эльфов под замком никому из них на пользу не пошла.  
– Я и не собирался. Это Эсгарот?  
– Да. Мы в доме Барда и его семьи. Уже третий день, между прочим. Ты все спал и спал, мы уже начали тревожиться – Торин все сидел и ждал, когда ты очнешься, мы еле увели его тоже поспать. Кстати, это же твое? Торин просил отдать.  
Фили протянул ему кольцо, завернутое в чистую тряпицу, и принимая его в ладони, Бильбо впервые с момента пробуждения почувствовал себя в безопасности.  
– Мое, да. Спасибо, что сохранили его.  
– Да чего там. Торин дарил?  
– Нет… нет, оно мое, памятное. Мне… мне его когда-то на день рождения подарили, – Бильбо брякнул первое, что пришло в голову, а ложь отчего-то ярко и зримо представилась его воображению сама собой. – А Торин где?  
– Он у бургомистра. Там лихолесское посольство явилось, так что он объясняет горожанам, что мы были не виноваты, эльфы напали первыми, и посольство может вернуться с миром.  
– То есть он там ведет переговоры?  
– Ну да, а что?  
Судя по лицу Фили, он действительно не видел в Торине на переговорах ничего страшного.  
– Один?  
– Нет, там почти все наши. Ты спал, и он сказал тебя не трогать, ну и нас оставили, только Кили все равно пошел потихоньку послушать, что там будет.   
– И то хорошо… Я, пожалуй, тоже туда пойду?  
– В простыне? – оживился Фили.  
– Я не настолько сошел с ума, чтоб отправляться к высокопоставленным лицам одетым в простыню. Ты не знаешь, где наша одежда?  
– Развалилась на ниточки. Но ты не волнуйся, нам тут одолжили кое-что… В Эсгароте живут выходцы с Железных холмов – торговцы там, кузнецы, у которых мастерства не хватает, а работать хочется. Они и поделились. Торин с таким лицом с ними беседовал – я думал, помощи он не примет. Пойдем, попробуем тебе кое-что подобрать.   
Отыскивать подходящую одежду даже среди гномьей хоббиту затруднительно – гномы намного крупнее и шире, и Бильбо подошло разве что предназначенное для мальчишек, не вошедших в возраст и не обретших пока взрослую стать. Ну или он смотрелся бы на редкость нелепо.   
В конце концов он вытащил синий кафтан, больше напоминавший домашний халат. Вышло почти впору, разве что в груди широковат, но Бильбо запахнулся поплотнее и подвязал покрепче. Кафтан украшала – по замыслу портного, вероятно, все же именно украшала – самая нелепая бахрома на свете, которая совершенно не желала отрываться – пришили ее на совесть. Бильбо смирился: может, и нелепо, зато тепло.   
Фили вежливо не засмеялся. Было видно, впрочем, что ему очень хочется.  
Вообще-то, наверное, стоило остаться в постели. Бильбо доводилось тяжело болеть – когда совсем маленьким он провалился в воду, играя у запруды, и подхватил страшную болотную лихорадку, и еще раз страшно простудился, когда Лобелия вышла замуж за Отто, а он бродил под дождем, потому что домой не хотелось, а чего хотелось – он и сам не знал. Нет ничего глупее, чем идти к бургомистру, когда у тебя не спал еще жар и когда ты чихаешь на всю улицу – ну разве что в таком же состоянии идти к дракону.   
Но Торин был там один, а Бильбо уже видел, как он разговаривает с эльфами.  
Впрочем, ему не повезло. Или повезло – это как посмотреть. Эльфов они повстречали прямо на улице, на пути к самому большому и богатому на вид дому: Бильбо узнал светловолосого предводителя отряда, который поймал их в лесу, и капитана стражи по имени Тауриэль. Она сердито хмурилась, чеканя шаг, он что-то торопливо говорил ей по-эльфийски.   
Взгляды обоих скользнули по Фили и задержались на Бильбо. Тауриэль замедлила шаг, Бильбо показалось даже – хочет заговорить, – но ее спутник покачал головой, и она пошла за ним, быстро и сердито что-то объясняя. Несколько раз оба посмотрели на Бильбо, и светловолосый рассмеялся.   
Обсуждение собственной персоны Бильбо ни капли не понравилось – будь он один, может, заговорил бы с эльфами сам. Но по правде говоря, сейчас он слишком тревожился – за то, что им успел сказать Торин, за самого Торина, за день Дурина, до которого оставалось так недолго.  
Гномы, в сопровождении Барда, как раз выходили из дома бургомистра. Увидев своего племянника, Торин нахмурился, но Бильбо шагнул вперед, к нему – и сердитое выражение с лица Торина мгновенно сползло, он улыбнулся, широко, открыто и радостно, будто светлея с каждым шагом навстречу. За спиной Торина расплывался в улыбке от уха до уха Кили, смеялись остальные.  
– Зачем ты встал? – негромко спросил Торин, подойдя близко-близко. Он не стал обнимать, не прикоснулся, просто оказался рядом, так, что озерный ветер смешивал его волосы с отросшими кудрями Бильбо.  
– Ну, вы же вечно куда-то теряетесь. Я решил проследить. Вдруг вас опять придется откуда-нибудь вызволять?   
– Как видишь, не придется. А эльфы не станут нас преследовать.  
– Почему?  
– Бургомистр их выставил. Он хочет, чтобы мы вернулись в Эребор, и Эребор снова поднялся – не потому, что сочувствует нам, а потому, что ему будет выгодно торговать с нами. Но с иными людьми договоры на золоте куда крепче договоров на доверии и чести. Так что нам помогут – дадут припасов и пони. У нас есть еще пара дней на отдых, и к сроку мы успеем. Так что идем, тебе не стоит стоять здесь на ветру.  
Шагая рядом с Торином и иногда задевая его руку своей, Бильбо разглядывал Эсгарот. Люди странные: ну кто строит город посреди озера? Любая буря повергнет его в воду, и жители погибнут. Может, бури на озерах и редкость, а только ни один хоббит бы такую глупость себе не позволил. Не-ет, хоббитам бы поближе к земле.  
Эребор здесь было видно почти отовсюду. Высокий, гордый и прекрасный. Гора напоминала Бильбо самого Торина: непокорная, крепкая, величавая, она смотрелась царственно и укрытая утренним туманом, и в закатном золоте, сияя как драгоценный камень, и ночью, скрывая своей громадой звезды. И гномы в выделенной им комнате, как заметил Бильбо, сдвинули свои лежаки так, чтоб всем было видно в окно не озеро, не крыши – а ее, Гору.   
В оставшиеся до отъезда дни Торин сделался как-то странно задумчив. Он много времени проводил с людьми, выторговывая и требуя у них пони покрепче, еды посытнее, а шевелиться – побыстрее, но возвращаясь в комнату, умолкал и хмурился. Бильбо видел, как они о чем-то шепчутся с Балином, и балин качает головой, но всякий раз, когда он пытался подойти и заговорить, у Торина находилось срочное дело – и Бильбо начало казаться, что его попросту избегают, не желая ни разговаривать, ни делиться сокровенным. Сердиться на Торина он не мог – тот стоял на пороге самого главного и важного деяния своей жизни, Гора ведь была рядом и так близко – но не сердиться не получалось. Гномье упрямство порой злило Бильбо – ну разве можно вести себя так глупо с друзьями и с... с ним тоже, кем бы ни считал его Торин. Но не хочет разговаривать – и не надо. Не хоббитенок неразумный, сам с собой разберется.  
И все же, когда туманным и промозглым утром они снова выступили в поход, Бильбо вздохнул с облегчением. В пути все всегда становилось проще. Можно пустить пони за веселыми братцами и слушать их истории. Можно присоединиться к Ори – он всегда охотно рассказывал Бильбо о гномах – о самой обычной жизни, но у него выходило до того занимательно, что Бильбо, наверное, мог бы уже книгу написать, если б захотел.   
А можно ехать с Торином бок о бок и молчать.  
Сказать по правде, с каждым днем Бильбо было все страшнее. Он перечитывал контракт так часто, что запомнил наизусть – особенно ту часть, где говорилось об испепелении и похоронах, – а думал о драконе так много, что успел навоображать себе невесть что. Дракон, судя по рассказам гномов, непредставимо огромный, раз одной лапой мог раздавить нескольких воинов, – ну что ему какой-то хоббит? Одно хорошо, если убьет, это и правда будет быстро.   
Еще год – да что там, всего пару месяцев назад Бильбо бы, наверное, принялся делиться со всеми подряд грызущими его мыслями. Сейчас – промолчал. Это его работа, он сам подписал контракт и он полноправный член отряда. Им всем должно быть страшно – но даже Ори, когда пришла пора, сменил свою нелепую рогатку на меч.   
Кольцо в его кармане щекотало пальцы холодком. И чем выше они поднимались – сперва по предгорьям, а потом уже и по горе – тем чернее виделось Лихолесье.  
Ночами к Бильбо приходили кошмары – он видел то какого-то человека – а может, и эльфа, люди не бывают такими красивыми, – который захлебывается в гигантской волне, то черную страну далеко на востоке – неправильную и невозможную, то развалины какого-то замка и кого-то, кто прятался там и кому было больно, и он звал, звал, и Бильбо все пытался откликнуться на зов – но просыпался, и его колотил озноб. На третье такое пробуждение подряд Торин молча подтащил свой лежак вплотную к его и устроился рядом. Кошмары не ушли – Бильбо чувствовал, будто что-то извне бьется в его сон, но может пробиться – но все же отступили.  
Через неделю они поднялись достаточно высоко, чтоб Торин сказал: там, внутри, уже жилые уровни. Дверь где-то на этом склоне.  
А до дня Дурина оставалось меньше недели.  
Лагерь поставили прямо там, на склоне. И почти сразу принялись искать дверь – едва выставив дозорных и разведя костер.  
Бильбо не чувствовал себя таким чужим очень давно, едва ли не с тех пор, как они покинули Шир. Тогда он и по именам-то еще не всех выучил, они сливались для него в галдящую толпу, а он впервые прочитал контракт дальше пункта про испепеление и осознал, на что подписался. Было горько и одиноко, хотелось домой, только отступать было уже некуда.  
С тех пор они все успели стать его товарищами, а Торин… даже наедине с собой Бильбо не решался определить, кем для него стал Торин. Своим. Родным. Дорогим. Как еще сказать, он не знал, да и не хотел знать, по правде говоря, а сейчас все стало сложнее.   
Гномы будто забыли о нем. Нет, Бильбо их понимал – они стояли на пороге дома, которого десятки лет не видели и считали потерянным, они должны были делить эти мгновения друг с другом. Не с ним. Но все же было неуютно слушать, как они шепчутся, слышать кхуздул в обрывках разговоров, видеть, как они смолкают, когда он рядом. И неуютнее всего было видеть, как отдаляется от него Торин.  
Они почти не разговаривали – времени не было. Торин чаще других уходил с группами на поиски двери, почти не спал и не ел. Стоило Бильбо оказаться рядом – невзначай ли, нарочно ли, – как Торин хмурился и отходил подальше. Он даже курить отходил куда-то, не позволяя Бильбо устроиться рядом.   
От Торина он, пожалуй, ждал другого. Не молчания. Ему порой хотелось подойти и спросить: я что, сделал что-то не так? Нарушил что-то из ваших гномьих правил и традиций? Но он понимал, что ни к чему эти расспросы не привели бы – и тоже молчал. И продолжал искать вместе со всеми, взбираясь на камни, пролезая в расщелины, куда ни один гном пробраться бы не мог, – целыми днями, лишь бы поменьше думать о том, что с каждым днем времени у них все меньше, а Торин отчего-то знать его не хочет.  
Ночами становилось только хуже. Ветра здесь дули такие, что палатки чуть не улетали, одеяла и плащи не особенно спасали, и Бильбо постоянно мерз. Когда же ему удавалось заснуть, начинались кошмары – то морская волна в полнеба, взлетающая над головой, то сияющий меч, который снова и снова пронзал ему грудь, то острое, до жути пронзительное чувство тоски по Господину, Который не вернется более, – во сне Бильбо знал имя и клялся им, но с утра не мог припомнить. Ему казалось, что они побеспокоили покой мертвых, что все эти сны неспроста – те, кто умер в Горе, не ушли просто так, да и их теперь просто так не отпустят.  
После того, как во сне он тонул, захлебываясь, в мутной бешеной воде, Бильбо решил, что снова засыпать ему не хочется совершенно. Грудь все еще горела, будто изнутри что-то раздирало; судорожно вдыхая ночную сырость, он выпутался из кучи одеял и каких-то конечностей Фили, который, видимо, для тепла подобрался ночью поближе, и пошел побродить. Недалеко, вокруг лагеря.  
Небо было ясное, звезды казались огромными и висели близко-близко. Некоторые созвездия Бильбо не узнавал, некоторые уползли к горизонту, и глядя в знакомое и одновременно чужое небо, Бильбо остро осознал, как же далеко он сейчас от дома. Шир остался где-то там, за Лихолесьем, за Андуином, за цепочкой Мглистых гор – их отсюда уже и не видно, за пустошами и лесами… Много-много недель пути. Он убежал, все бросив, даже дверь не запер, и дома наверняка невероятно грязно, и протопить камин некому…  
А День Дурина – завтра.  
Карту они безнадежно утратили – так она и сгинула где-то в бесчисленных бумагах короля Трандуила. Но сказанное Бильбо помнил: когда солнце встретится с последней осенней луной. На закате. Еще почти сутки. Последние – но сутки.  
Выбравшись на открытое место, Бильбо огляделся. В звездном свете все смотрелось иначе – призрачным, будто нездешним – похоже на то, как менялся мир, когда он надевал кольцо. Ему почему-то захотелось сделать это снова, вот так, глядя на Лихолесье…  
Боль обрушилась сокрушительная, резкая, страшная – будто он заполз в дальний темный угол, а по нему били чем-то ярким и яростным – огонь, воздух и вода, почему-то он знал это. Скорчившись и рухнув на камни, Бильбо судорожно хватал воздух ртом и никак не мог надышаться – не хватало, воздух резал горло, не давал ему быть. Он попытался стащить кольцо – не вышло, сел, чтоб отдышаться – и оторопел.  
Дальний край Лихолесья полыхал – там, непредставимо далеко, на пределе острого хоббичьего зрелища бил в него черный столп, а его обвивали сияющие лозы света, сдавливали, ломали, и каждое прикосновение отзывалось в его теле новой вспышкой боли. Отчаявшись. Он дернул кольцо снова, и на сей раз оно поддалось. Соскользнуло и легло в ладонь, будто спрашивая: ну что ты?   
Боль постепенно отпускала, но сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Оно делает меня сильнее, но за силу надо платить, понял Бильбо. Так, как платит Гэндальф, так, как платят эльфы. Для развлечения его надевать нельзя.  
Он все равно не мог понять, что и почему видит и чувствует. Может, неупокоенные гномьи духи принимали его за волшебника вроде Гэндальфа и пытались дозваться, может, отзвуки былых битв, когда-то сотрясавших Средиземье, настигали его потому, что в них рубился тот, кто когда-то носил это кольцо. Может, и еще что. Может, дело было в том, что где-то здесь спал дракон, один из древних драконов, служивших древним могучим Врагам.  
Запихав кольцо поглубже в карман, Бильбо вернулся в лагерь. Устраиваясь на своем месте – и снова угодив в охапку к Фили, – он поймал напряженный и недовольный взгляд Торина.   
Утром все были непривычно серьезны и печальны. Никто уже особенно не верил, что им удастся успеть – весь склон облазили не раз и не два, гномы простучали самые подозрительные участки – тихо и осторожно, чтоб не вызвать обвалов и чтоб дракон не услышал. Бильбо спрашивал еще, как это можно услышать изнутри Горы, если по ней кто-то ходит и стучит, и Балин принялся что-то объяснять про акустику, но Бильбо не особенно понял. Глупо же делать такую хорошую слышимость в месте, где собираешься жить и тихо спать по ночам.  
Находиться рядом с гномами ему было особенно тяжело. Они все больше молчали, и их молчание давило сильнее укоров. Да, гномьи двери делаются так, что найти их могут только гномы, от него и не ждали чудес, и все же – он подвел их. И Торина тоже подвел. Бильбо остро захотелось побыть одному – вздохнув, он пошел от лагеря прочь, на примеченную еще вчера площадку, укрытую меж камнями.   
Еще страшно хотелось курить. Это всегда успокаивало его, да и подумать помогало, когда что-то не ладилось. Но трубка с кисетом безвозвратно сгинули где-то в лесной реке, во время побега, а новыми он так и не обзавелся. Безрезультатно пошарив по карманам и вспомнив, что покурить ему теперь разве что по возвращении в Эсгарот удастся, Бильбо поднялся на свою площадку в надежде хотя бы посидеть в тишине и одиночестве.  
Не вышло. Проскользнув мимо тяжелых мшистых валунов, Бильбо понял, что место уже занято – привалившись спиной к стене, на его площадке сидел Торин. И сбежать потихоньку он не успел – Торин поднял голову, стоило чуть выступить из-за валуна.  
– Ты все надеешься найти дверь?  
– Почти. Решил вот пройтись. Вдруг повезет.   
– Далековато от лагеря ты решил пройтись, да еще один.  
– Здесь безопасно. Даже если дракон вылетит наружу, он это место не увидит.   
– И все же один не ходи. Мало ли кто здесь еще может таиться.   
– Думаешь, дракон не все зверье распугал?  
– Не зверей я опасаюсь. Хоть и шли мы тайно, слухи о нашем походе далеко разбежались, и мне, признаться, вовсе не хочется потерять… нашего единственного взломщика из-за шальных охотников. И это мы о Дне Дурина знаем, о том, что срок, считай, вышел. Прочие – нет.   
Торин подвинулся, давая Бильбо место на расстеленном плаще. Здесь было тихо – ветер почти не задувал. Было б места побольше, можно было бы и весь лагерь перенести, а так – только сидеть вдвоем, вытянув ноги.  
Некоторое время они молчали. Бильбо так и тянуло спросить – что же Торин будет делать теперь? Пойдут ли они зимовать в Эсгарот или отправятся в Железные холмы, которыми правил родич Торина Даин? И что будет с ним – оставит ли его Торин при себе? Или отпустит? Но спрашивать Бильбо, само собой, не стал, просто придвинулся поближе. А Торин закурил потихоньку, смакуя трубку, – табак был местный, самый простецкий, но запах его так напоминал о доме, о вечерах в уютной гостиной, что Бильбо все вдыхал и вдыхал его.  
– Поделиться с тобой? – спросил вдруг Торин. – Будешь?  
– Буду. Да, конечно, буду, еще спрашиваешь!  
Принимая из его рук трубку, Бильбо вспомнил Лихолесье и как куревом делился он сам. Как они сидели в душной темноте. Как вместе с табаком разделили на двоих что-то особенное, невидимое, но ясное и им, и остальным.  
Солнце садилось. Дальние вершины Серых гор золотились в его закатных лучах, ветер стих, а по сухотравью пустоши будто сплошь разлилось золото. Было бы красиво, если б не было так холодно, а эсгаротский табак и вправду оказался препоганый – но трубка хранила тепло губ и рук Торина, и это было куда важнее.  
– Оставь у себя, – улыбнулся Торин, глядя на уплывающие в небо колечки. – Я не особенный любитель, это хоббитам дай волю, они рассядутся с трубочкой хоть посреди битвы.  
– Спасибо.  
Бильбо не оставляло неловкое чувство, что отдавая трубку, Торин пытается – и не может что-то сказать ему. Что-то важное. Он попытался подобрать слова сам – и понял, что нет их, это у него-то, уболтавшего несчастное озлобленное создание из морийских пещер, у него, переупрямившего Лобелию…   
Поэтому он отложил трубку и потянулся к Торину сам.  
Может, прошли минуты, а может, и полчаса минуло – Бильбо потерял счет времени, потому что вместо времени, вместо неба, звезд и скалы остался только Торин – но когда они оторвались друг от друга, из-за леса уже поднималась луна – тонкий серпик, нежно серебрившийся в сумерках. Солнце же почти совсем село, и мягкое лунное серебро смешивалось с закатным золотом, как в легендах об Изначальных днях.   
И скала позади них дрогнула.  
Оба мигом оказались на ногах; Торин толкнул Бильбо себе за спину и выхватил меч. Но меч не понадобился. Медленно-медленно в скале проступили очертания двери.   
– Ключ! – выкрикнул Бильбо. – Ключ у тебя?  
Торин, ни говоря ни слова, сорвал с шеи цепочку метнулся к замочной скважине. Он что-то не то шептал, не то пел, не то все вместе – клятвы ли, просто что-то радостное, Бильбо не понимал. От волнения у него сбилось дыхание, а дверь под руками Торина тихо качнулась и отъехала в сторону.  
Проход был открыт.   
Опустившись на колени, Торин гладил камни порога, продолжая что-то шептать. Бильбо подумал, что надо скорее звать остальных, шагнул было назад, но Торин, не оборачиваясь, подозвал его:  
– Иди сюда. Ты нашел дверь и благодаря твоей удаче она открылась. Шагни за порог вместе со мной.  
А остальные уже бежали сами – там, сзади, слышались их голоса; Бильбо сообразил запоздало, что они слышали и шум, когда скала раздалась и указала дверь, и его собственный крик, слышали, наверное, и как опустился подъемный камень двери.   
Увидят. И могут не обрадоваться, что их Король делает первый шаг в свой дом не с наследниками своими, не с соратниками, а с ним.   
Но возразить он не успел. Торин взял его за руку – пальцы у него были ледяные, а хватка такая крепкая, что у Бильбо мигом онемела ладонь, – и они вместе, вдвоем переступили порог Эребора.  
Когда Бильбо обернулся к остальным, осуждения или удивления он не увидел. У обоих племянников Торина лица были такие невинные и хитрющие, что сразу было ясно: эти ничего иного и не ждали. Двалин хмурился, но мнение свое придержал при себе, Балин глянул вопросительно на Короля – и тоже смолчал.  
– Переносим лагерь сюда, – распорядился Торин. – Изнутри дракону здесь не пройти, а снаружи он нас не увидит, здесь мы в безопасности.  
– И дома, – выдохнул Балин за его спиной.   
Лагерь перенесли быстро, в несколько рук. Бильбо только смотрел, как ловко и споро работают гномы, – он только убрался с дороги и под ногами не путался, пока они обустраивались под родными сводами. Сводов тех там было всего ничего – узкий витой тоннель нырял вглубь, сворачивал на лестницу, по которой можно было пройти только по одному, но идти дальше Торин пока запретил. Дважды после запрета ему пришлось оттаскивать оттуда сначала одного, потом второго племянника, которым захотелось побыть первопроходцами.  
Дверь они прикрыли. Чтоб камень не схлопнулся, Торин подкатил к порогу камень, довольно большой и увесистый, и осталась щель; сквозь нее пробивался свет, но слабый, и Бильбо с ужасом думал, что же будет ночью. Костра не запалить, темнота же кромешная, разве можно так?..  
Свои опасения он, впрочем, оставил при себе. Гномы хотят быть здесь и никуда отсюда не сдвинутся, это ясно, и нервировать лишний раз своими капризами их не стоит. Была в его жизни темнота, был и страх, можно потерпеть и еще совсем немного. Тем более, что его страх только ждал впереди.   
Бильбо решил не тянуть. Какой смысл? Рано или поздно придется – он давал слово и подписывал контракт, он обещал. Никто и не ждет, что он победит Смауга – но он должен как можно больше разведать и выяснить. И расчистить дорогу, если потребуется. Вот стемнеет – и в путь.  
А страх был такой, что хотелось не то закричать и помчаться куда глаза глядят, лишь бы подальше от этого страха, от холода в животе, от рук, в которых трубку не удержать, не то обнять Торина – так, чтоб он обнял в ответ, стоять в кольце его рук, слушать его сердце, так, как будто и нет в мире ничего и никого другого, то ли чтоб взять и оказаться в Шире и никогда ни о каких гномах не слышать. Чтоб не было в его жизни ни пещер, ни Смауга, ни сокровищ. Чтоб не надо было шагать в темноту.  
Торин был рядом. Почти все время. Каким-то образом он ухитрялся и следить за лагерем, и приглядывать за дежурными у костра возле выхода – огонь был слабенький, такой, чтоб дым вытягивало наружу, – и за племянниками смотреть, и постоянно оказываться возле Бильбо – касаться в темноте его руки, вставать позади, обжигая дыханием волосы на макушке, садиться близко-близко – не вплотную, но почти. Только вместо того, чтоб отогнать страх, его присутствие, его близость делала только хуже. В конце концов Бильбо понял, что просто не может тянуть дальше.  
– Я на разведку, – сказал он Торину тихонько. – Только посмотрю и сразу назад. Чтоб мы могли думать, что делать дальше, а то сколько можно сидеть.  
Сказал – Торину, но умолкли почему-то все. Умолкли и застыли; в темноте и тишине Бильбо все равно знал, что они смотрят, и смотрят цепко.   
– Решил?  
– Решил.  
Пальцы Торина стиснули его ладонь.  
– Я клянусь тебе Камнем и Отцом нашим Махалом, я буду ждать тебя. Всегда. С места не сдвинусь, пока ты не вернешься.   
Кто-то в темноте – Ори, кажется, – поперхнулся и закашлялся, на него шикнули.  
– Я знаю. Я вернусь. Мы, хоббиты, всегда возвращаемся… – как он там сказал?.. – Камнем и Отцом вашим Махалом тебе клянусь, что вернусь к тебе.  
Торин взял и вторую его ладонь. Поднес к губам.  
– Ты сам не знаешь, что пообещал мне, Бильбо. Возвращайся. У тебя теперь нет другого выбора.  
Темный проход казался бездонным и бесконечным. Спиной Бильбо чувствовал обращенные к нему взгляды – все тринадцать. Гномы стояли и ждали, провожая. Пойти с ним никто не вызвался – да он и не ожидал, не хотел бы; это было бы очень неразумно. Гнома-то дракон сразу почует, и все они подставятся, а вот у него в одиночку шансов проскользнуть незаметно куда больше. Да и кольцо на два пальца не наденешь.   
Он очень быстро перестал слышать гномов. Осталась только темнота, глухая тишина, проглотившая все звуки, холодновато-шершавый камень ступенек, которые приходилось ощупывать пальцами, прежде чем поставить ногу, и мучительное ощущение страха, которое приходилось ломать с каждым шагом и идти вперед вместо того, чтоб развернуться и побежать назад.  
Когда впереди забрезжили неверные сероватые отблески, Бильбо остановился и надел кольцо. Оно скользнуло на палец легко и послушно, укрывая его от чужих глаз. Но уверенности, как во дворце эльфов, не прибавилось – стало только хуже. Вместо того, чтоб почувствовать себя в безопасности, Бильбо почуял там, впереди, силу – дремлющую, тихую, но яростную и опасную. И он совсем не был уверен, что чувствует именно дракона – там спало что-то опасное, что-то чуждое, но яростное в свете, как летнее полуденное солнце, не как темная трясина. И он не мог понять, почему не хочет будить это что-то – его ли это страх или то, что несет в себе кольцо.  
Но отступать ему было некуда. И он продолжил идти.  
Свет, как выяснилось, проникал сверху – там, наверное, была какая-то система, подводившая его с поверхности и не сломанная за все эти годы. Гномы строили на века, века и простояло, даже дракону не удалось разнести все. Лестница вынырнула в коридор, коридор спустился на другую лестницу, широкую и большую. Здесь было уже совсем светло, и Бильбо шел, прильнув к стене, чтоб не отбрасывать тени. Куда-то ввысь взмывал потолок; нарядная лепнина обвалилась, но кое-где еще угадывалась – тонкая, такая живая, будто не руками смертных или бессмертных сделана, а спета в песни сотворения Теми, Кто превыше.   
Гора была мертва. Или нет, не мертва – просто слишком крепко спала, не зная пока, что Король уже здесь. Поэтому и тишина была неживая, и пыль взвивалась под ногами – оставались следы босых ног, и Бильбо надеялся, что они слишком малы, чтоб дракон мог их заметить.   
А потом лестница последний раз повернула, и Бильбо увидел сокровищницу.  
Ему доводилось видеть накопленные богатства. Материн сундучок с кружевами и старинными монетами, горою набросанные золотые в пещере троллей, сломанный меч, который показывал ему какой-то мальчишка в Ривенделле, а по рассказам Торина и других он ждал чего-то похожего на тролью пещеру, только побольше. И к тому, что он увидел, Бильбо оказался совсем не готов.  
Зал, наверное, мог вместить весь Холм, с Бэг Эндом, с огородами, с домиком Гэмджи и сараем. Золото – монеты, кубки, медальоны, тяжелые цепи, – оно было здесь повсюду, разлилось морем, растеклось, шелестело чуть слышно, и сверкали в этом море, как разноцветные рыбки на отмели, драгоценные камни – полночно-синие, закатно-алые, светлые и прозрачные, как чистый ручеек, темные и глубокие, как небо в ночном окне, зовущие и тревожные, как огонь в камине в тот последний вечер в Бэг Энде…   
Гора сокровищ шелестела и шевелилась. Вглядываясь и затаив дыхание, Бильбо разобрал постепенно, что у этой горы есть тяжелые лапы, есть хвост – он завивался куда-то вдаль и терялся в глубине, есть голова, увенчанная рогами, – и все это облеплено, обсыпано драгоценностями. Смауг спал, вздыхая во сне, зарывшись в свое золото.  
От понимания, насколько же он огромный, у Бильбо закружилась голова. И как же его, такого невероятного, победить? Что же делать? И что ему сказать остальным.  
Кольцо на его пальце нагрелось – от волнения, видимо, – и Бильбо понял, что должен переломить страх. Как завороженный, шагнул он вперед, монеты под его ступней зашуршали, и он замер: не проснулось ли чудовище? Но Смауг спал. Вздымались и опускались его бока, среди золота монет блестела алая чешуя; засмотревшись на этот блеск, Бильбо подходил все ближе и ближе. Тихий шорох его шагов смешивался с шорохом монет, дрожащих под ногами от чудовищно тяжелого дыхания, а он шел, шел и шел.  
Вблизи чешуя не казалась уже ни роскошной, ни блестящей. Некоторые пластинки потускнели, некоторые отслоились и лежали вперемешку с монетами; Бильбо заметил, что новая чешуя, нарастающая взамен отвалившейся, кажется почти прозрачной и мягкой. Наверное, об этом нужно будет рассказать гномам – если бить, то в такие дыры. Хотя как в них попадешь?..  
Не особенно осознавая, что делает, он подхватил одну чешуйку и сунул за пазуху. Тяжелая, плотная, с его ладонь величиной, она больно и неудобно кололась; коснувшись ее, Бильбо подумал, что неплохо было бы прихватить еще что-то, не деньги, что-то иное, памятное. На одном из кубков он заметил узор, похожий на тот, что украшал бусины Торина, – и взял его, невольно залюбовавшись работой. Не просто красиво – живое.   
Пора возвращаться, понял он, пряча кубок. И лучше поскорее.  
Обратный путь показался Бильбо куда как длиннее. Смауг шевелился, просыпаясь, Бильбо сорвался на бег – неважно уже, слышно или нет, главное, убраться из зала поскорее, спрятаться – а потом совсем рядом с ним, сбивая с ног, ударил хвост толщиной с вековой дуб, и Бильбо понял, что выход перекрыт. Никуда он не уйдет. Все. Доискался сокровищ.  
Вслед за хвостом очутилась совсем рядом голова. Пристальный желтый взгляд обшаривал его, будто пытаясь нащупать; Бильбо, дрожа с головы до ног, понимал, что хоть и не видно его сквозь кольцо – но Смауг знает, где он и что делает. Чует. Чувствует.  
А потом дракон, принюхиваясь и обдавая Бильбо потоками горячего воздуха, заговорил. Не сразу осознал Бильбо, что слышит Смауга – голос не исходил из пасти, как этого можно было бы ожидать, он будто рождался в голове.  
– Кто ты и что здесь делаешь?  
Бильбо молчал. Может, если не отвечать, Смауг поверит, что ему показалось?  
– Я знаю, ты здесь. Что нужно тебе? Ты пришел сюда как вор в ночи, для чего?   
Кольцо ожгло палец, Бильбо захотел снять, сбросить – не смог. Ему будто нашептывали слова, коими следовало ответить, он не хотел, сопротивлялся – это его голова, его рассудок, что бы ни ломилось туда, ему там не место. И сами собой губы выговорили:  
– Не от своего имени я здесь. Я невидим по чужому повелению и я принес предложение союза.  
Хвост Смауга взлетел и упал – как у нервничающей кошки.  
– Немало детей нашего рода умерли за тебя, Призвавший.  
– Немало и выжили, – выговорил Бильбо. Все внутри него орало от ужаса, он понятия не имел, что такое несет, что значат эти слова, что за Призвавший и почему его до сих пор не проглотили. – Лети в Рудаур. Твои крылья нужны Первому.   
– Что за дело мне до тебя и твоих прихвостней?  
– Я дарую тебе то, что никогда не даровал никому из вашего племени. Исполни то, о чем прошу, – и я исполню обещание.  
– Ты не сам говоришь со мной, а через своего прихвостня. Как мне верить тебе?  
– Я говорю, как могу, а это – орудие. Оставь его здесь.  
Что было дальше, Бильбо потом так и не смог понять. Смауг поднялся во весь рост – темная громада, заслонившая и свет, и блеск золота, – и побежал куда-то, туда, где, наверное, был выход, где стояли врата Эребора. Взметнувшееся золото волной подхватило Бильбо и вынесло к подножию статуи – красивый и гордый мужчина-гном в богатых доспехах стоял, опираясь на топор, и за его топор-то Бильбо и ухватился из последних сил. Тело его прошивали вспышки боли, одна за одной, каждое слово, сказанное не-собой, пронзало, будто мечом; отчаявшись, он все же сорвал кольцо с пальца и затолкал поглубже в карман.  
Боль и страх отступили. Осталось только настоящее, естественное – страх, что дракон вернется и сожрет его, страх, что золото может засыпать его с головой, страх, что он не вернется к Торину. Ушел липкий и душный ужас присутствия чего-то огромного – и очень, очень темного.  
Сколько так прошло времени, Бильбо не знал. Он не мог заставить себя шевельнуться, подняться, поискать, где та лестница, по которой он пришел. Сил не было совсем. Он лежал на груде золота, ослабевший, дрожащий, под халатом впивалась в бок драконья чешуя, и больше всего на свете хотелось заснуть, а проснуться где-нибудь в Ривенделле. Или в Дейле, на худой конец.  
И все же он заставил себя встать. Он же обещал Торину, что вернется. Камнем и Махалом клялся. И потом он говорил, что назад его не иначе как сам Махал и вел. Уберег и от срывающихся шатких ступенек, провел в темноте мимо острых углов, отводил в сторону, когда надо было свернуть. Обратный путь Бильбо почти не помнил. Он просто знал, что должен вернуться, и поэтому шел – где-то там ждал Торин.  
В первое мгновение Бильбо показалось, что никто из гномов так и не шелохнулся. Как застыли, провожая, так и стояли много часов кряду. Потом только, несколько ударов сердца спустя, понял, что они подбежали к выходу, услышав его шаги и тяжелое дыхание. Торин стоял впереди, и даже в темноте видно было, как блестят его глаза.  
Бильбо молча протянул ему кубок и чешуйку – и в следующее мгновение Торин уже обнимал его – не так, как на Карроке, а так, как обнимал в эльфийских темницах, но не смущаясь уже ни чужих взглядов, ни чьих-то смешков. Кто забрал унесенное из сокровищницы, Бильбо не видел.   
Он хотел уже было рассказать – о том, что было, о кольце и о голосе, – но Гора содрогнулась до основания; в проеме, который вел на улицу, мелькнуло и опало пламя – и пришла темнота.  
Очнулся Бильбо от легкого похлопывания по щекам. В тусклом свете он разобрал, как над ним склонился Торин, а за его плечами сгрудились остальные.  
– Дракон улетел, – сказал Торин. – Нас чуть не засыпало, но все обошлось. Мы хотим пойти на разведку. Идешь или здесь побудешь?  
– Иду, конечно!  
Мир никак не желал обретать прежнюю четкость, но на ногах Бильбо держался вполне уверенно – видно, не так уж сильно он ударился. Да и невозможно было, чтоб гномы шли туда одни, хотя и толку-то от него никакого, и помощи особенной. И – признался он сам себе – хотелось разделить с Торином и момент входа под своды древних залов, как разделили они вход в Гору.   
Гномы шли тихо и осторожно. Бильбо почти не слышал их шагов – а уж на что часто он жаловался про себя, что так топотать могут разве что люди. Все обнажили оружие, и падающий из воздуховодов свет тускло играл на стали. Зачем это, подумал Бильбо, дракон же улетел, а кто мог завестись здесь при драконе? Пусто же.  
Зачем – он понял, когда лестница кончилась, и они вошли в сокровищницу. Они вскинули оружие в воздетых руках и прогрохотали что-то на кхуздуле; Бильбо не разобрал не то что фразу – слов, слишком громко, слишком быстро, слишком горячо. Хотя о чем могли говорить они, вернувшись домой?..  
А потом они застыли, глядя на свое – свое теперь уже – золото. С такой тоской, с такой жадностью, что Бильбо стало неловко, будто подсмотрел нечаянно чье-то уединение. Не для его глаз это было, и уж если на то пошло – вообще не для чьих-то глаз. Но он видел, как гномы смотрят на свое золото, как отражается в их глазах мягкий блеск, как дрожат губы Торина, – и ему все сильнее становилось не по себе. Он невольно снова вспомнил о кольце – забросить бы его сюда, да и сделать вид, что не находил, может, и сны уйдут. Но этого делать было никак нельзя – вернется Смауг, найдет кольцо – и что тогда? Или, еще хуже – невольно отдать кольцо кому-то из друзей, кто подберет его среди прочих сокровищ? Им отдать кошмары об умирающем воине, о волне до неба, о тоске по командиру и о том, как больно уходить?  
Нет. Чем бы ни была эта ноша, она – его и больше ничья.   
– Идемте, – тихо сказал Торин после нескольких минут молчания. – Сюда потом вернемся. Нас жилые покои ждут. Бильбо, пойдем.  
Эребор казался мертвым. Когда Бильбо крался в сокровищницу, плохо замечая что-то кроме собственного страха и выискивая следы присутствия дракона, он не обратил на это внимания. Заброшенный, покинутый – но и только. А сейчас, рука об руку с Торином, он видел совсем другое. Огромные залы, сплошь покрытые пылью – такой тяжелой, что даже от шагов не поднималась. Комнаты и покои, где много десятков лет никто не пел и не смеялся. Лестницы и мосты, на которых умирали и оставались навсегда. Бильбо не сразу понял, что тени на полу и стенах не углем вымараны, а остались от испарившихся тел тех, кто погиб от драконьего пламени. И оплавленное золото, рекой растекшееся по полу и так застывшее, – тоже драконий след.  
Молча шагали они по залам и коридорам, молча поднимали шлемы и наручи – складывали вдоль стен, убирали с дороги. Молча преклоняли колена перед павшими. Молча гладили родовые знаки на доспехах, молча отпирали двери – тут-то и увидел Бильбо, что иные замки не ключами можно открыть, а нажав в нужных местах на камни. За такими дверями скрывались общие залы, не личные – тайные ключи от личных покоев тут вряд ли кто-то мог помнить, разве что от собственных, если они, конечно, уцелели.   
– Поднимемся на стену, – сказал Торин, когда они вышли к широкой лестнице, уходившей куда-то в темноту. – Балин, ты помнишь, как открывается башня?  
Балин кивнул, медленно и степенно.  
– Помню, государь.   
И Бильбо понял вдруг, что раньше Торина так никто не называл. Называли – предводителем. Королем называли, королем, лишенным королевства. Но не так.   
Стена – наполовину оплавленная, наполовину разрушенная – все еще была неприступной. Над ней прогулялся драконий огонь и поработало время, а заботливых рук – очистить, починить, отстроить – не случилось. Кое-где расплавленный камень обтек и застыл, и Бильбо стало жутко – он мог представить, какой жар может плавить металл, но камень? А сейчас под ясным голубым небом гулял ветер; со склонов тянуло дымом – прежде чем улететь, Смауг подпалил сухостой.  
Под ними, за широким парапетом, была отвесная скала. Раньше стена была крытой, сейчас перекрытия обвалились, зато вся равнина была как на ладони, река за ней и далекое озеро…  
– Глядите!  
Зоркий Ори, приметивший что-то, – не иначе, от волнения, – даже перевесился через парапет; братья тут же втащили его обратно, но все уже смотрели в ту сторону, куда он указал. Над Долгим озером вились клубы дыма, жирного, черного, и под дымом вставало рыжее зарево. Там, где был город.  
– Смауг, – медленно произнес Торин.  
– Если он не вернется – значит, они победили. Можем остаться здесь и ждать вестей. Станет возвращаться – увидим.   
– Смертному дракона не победить. Наши бойцы не справились, ты ведь помнишь.  
– Турин Турамбар, Дагнир Глаурунга, был смертным, – напомнил Балин. – Не думай о том, что битва со Смаугом по праву была твоей, государь. О доме думай.   
Помрачнев, Торин отвернулся.  
– Идемте назад. Ждем сутки. Если Смауг не вернется – значит, погиб.  
– Он мог улететь, – сказал Бильбо. Невысказанное жгло его – но упомянуть Рудаур и какого-то Первого – знать бы еще, кто или что это – означало признаться в том, как странно ведет себя кольцо. А нагружать Торина еще и этой ношей Бильбо попросту не смел. И так нелегко – а он тут с глупыми кошмарами, глупыми кольцами и разговорами.   
– И пролететь мимо Эсгарота? Вряд ли. Да и некуда ему лететь. Он наверняка проголодался и отправился поохотиться за свежим мясом. Не вернется – значит, мясо его достало. Идем.  
Обернувшись в последний раз, Бильбо последовал за Торином. Он хотел рассказать. Очень хотел. Но кольцо тяжко тянуло карман, все лезло под пальцы, и он понимал, что промолчит. Сам нашел – сам и разберется.   
Сначала они вернулись в лагерь. Бильбо даже вздохнул с облегчением: даже если б Смауг вернулся и разнюхал, куда они укрылись, последовать за ними все равно не смог бы. Даже самый верх лестницы вместил бы разве что голову, а в коридор не пролезла бы и она. Но вместо того, чтоб остаться в безопасном месте, гномы начали собираться.  
– Если вернется, – ответил Торин на его невысказанный вопрос, – примем бой. Верно Балин вспомнил: отец Смауга пал от руки смертного. Турин Турамбар был один, нас же, – он запнулся, – четырнадцать. Выстоим.  
И сейчас, глядя в его глаза, Бильбо вспоминал не светлый синий весенний лед, не дремлющую реку – а ледоход, грохочущий и сметающий все на своем пути.   
Балин только головой покачал.   
Бильбо опасался, что они обустроятся прямо в сокровищнице или, что еще хуже, в тронном зале, но охватившая Торина странная и пугающая жажда все же не переломила его чувство самосохранения. Новый лагерь встал в бывшей караулке у стены, и дозорные теперь стояли снаружи – смотрели, как горит Эсгарот. Бильбо было неуютно – он привык и к ночевкам на земле и камне, и к скудной еде, и перехватывать осколочные крохи сна между дежурством и рассветом, но оказалось вдруг, что даже в Лихолесье было легче. Черный, мрачный, отравленный лес где-то в глубине был живым.  
А Эребор то ли умер, то ли слишком крепко спал, и по коридорам рассыпались кости.   
Через несколько часов – солнце уже клонилось к закату, а дым постепенно начал истаивать – к Бильбо подошел очень серьезный Кили. Сейчас, одетый в сияющие латы, покрытые сложным узором, он смотрелся истинным горным принцем, а не шалопаем с хитрой улыбкой.  
– Дядя зовет. Я твое время достою, иди. В сокровищницу. Помнишь дорогу?  
То ли от закатных лучей, то ли от непривычного одеяния глаза Кили странно блестели, и Бильбо казалось, что в них просыпается та же полная жажды сила, какую чуть раньше видел он у Торина. Это, пожалуй, нравилось ему еще меньше, чем кольцо, и Бильбо вдруг пожелал, чтоб здесь сейчас же, немедленно оказался Гэндальф. Может, и не самый он великий маг, но хотя бы совет бы дать мог. Хотя бы мог сказать, от усталости Бильбо невесть что мерещится, или здесь, в Эреборе, они разбудили что-то спящее.  
В сокровищнице собрались все, кроме дозорных. Все принарядились – Бильбо узнавал на некоторых доспехах те же узоры, какие их обладатели носили на бусинах. Рожденные в Эреборе нашли свое наследство, догадался он. Да и те, кто высоким происхождением похвастаться не мог, тоже подыскали что-то из парадных боевых облачений. Бильбо, по крайней мере, казалось, что все одеты в парадное – вон как сверкают.  
Торин выступил ему навстречу. Доспехи на нем сияли светлым полуденным золотом; что это за металл, Бильбо не знал, но смотрелось очень красиво.   
– Подойди.   
Бильбо подошел, и в руках Торина с шелестом металла о металл развернулась кольчуга. Небольшая – самому Торину, да и любому другому из их отряда была бы, пожалуй, безнадежно мала. На первый взгляд – не роскошная, даже невзрачная, но приглядевшись, Бильбо увидел, что дивный металл словно светился сам по себе – не лунным даже серебром, а тем глубоким и ясным светом, которым сияет Эарендил в глухую полночь, свет этот словно шел изнутри металла, отражался от мелких-мелких колец и переливался, стоило чуть пошевелить кольчугу.  
– Я выковал ее когда-то своему младшему брату, – сказал Торин. – Он был тогда совсем ребенком. Дороже брата у меня не было никого, и я взял мифрил. Дед дозволил.  
Лицо его помрачнело, будто выцвело. Бильбо сообразил, что о брате Торин никогда не упоминал, хотя о сестре Бильбо, конечно, знал – это она была матерью Фили и Кили.  
– Я хочу, чтоб теперь ее носил ты. Брата я не уберег. Тебя – не отдам.  
Льющаяся волна звездного серебра перетекла в руки Бильбо словно сама собой. Металл был не холодный и даже жестким не казался – кольца чуть щекотали руки.  
– Идем, помогу надеть.  
– Уверен, государь? – спросил Балин. – Не простой кольчугой делишься.  
– Вы слышали, что я ему сказал. И слышали, что он отвечал. Мы разделили трубку.   
И все склонили головы, а Ори начал что-то говорить – Бильбо разобрал «Я и не думал, что увижу королевскую…» – но Нори наступил ему на ногу.   
– Идем, – повторил Торин.  
Кольчуга все равно оказалась велика. Торин расправлял ее и разглаживал, а она, будто живое создание Эру, послушно ложилась под его руками, как приказано. Бильбо думал – будет тяжело, но вес металла почти не ощущался. Словно еще одну рубашку надел.  
– То, что своими руками выковано из мифрила, – сказал Торин, одергивая подол, – мы обычно дарим только раз в жизни. Сердце дважды не отдашь… Фрерин был моим солнцем. Он погиб при Азанулбизаре. Поэтому я отдаю ее тебе. Не вздумай погибнуть тоже. Пообещай мне не снимать ее.  
…В этот раз Торин целовал его так, что Бильбо подумал – зайдет и дальше. Как далеким-далеким летним вечером под старой ивой перешли когда-то поцелуи Бильбо и Лобелии в то, о чем родне-то и не скажешь. Им с Торином тоже молчать придется – не все рады, не все поймут, да и неправильно это. У короля должна быть жена, наследники – но так, как у них, быть не должно.  
– Не обо мне думаешь, – сказал Торин, выпуская его; его глаза опять оказались близко-близко, и Бильбо показалось, что жажда пригасла, приутихла, успокоенная не то его губами и руками, не то серебристым блеском мифрила. – Лучше повременим. Иди к остальным, я сейчас. И не снимай кольчугу.   
Он вернулся сам не свой. Заметил странные взгляды – кто-то улыбался, Ори краснел, стоило ему поднять глаза, кто-то отворачивался и морщился. Надо, надо все-таки отвести Ори в угол и спросить, что же все это значит, раз уж Торин почему-то думает, что и так все понятно.  
Но спросить он не успел. Глоин, который попытался усесться на кучу золота откуда-то из самой середины лежки, вдруг проворчал, недовольно ерзая:  
– Ну и горячий этот дракон был. Рукой шарю – а до сих пор жжется.  
Он вскочил и будто напоказ отошел подальше.  
Странно, подумалось Бильбо. Он стоял совсем близко к дракону, ступал там, где дракон только что лежал – но не обжигался.   
Будто ведомый кем-то, он подошел к той же куче. Обернулся.  
Глоин фыркал и отряхивался, а остальные глядели на него и смеялись. Тогда Бильбо присел возле кучи, поворошил…  
…в глаза ему ударил звездный свет – нет, прекрасней и древнее звездного, и была в этом свете Песня и Пламя негасимое, была память о величайшей любви и величайшей утрате – и свет этот, заключенный в камень, не жег, но согревал, озаряя не светом, но Светом. И болью кольнуло в сердце осознание того, что в кармане лежит кольцо – как летучая мышь прячется от солнечных лучей, так и оно будто стремилось спрятаться от света, который Бильбо держал в горсти, свет нес боль и однажды причинил ее, не тому-кто-носил-кольцо, другому.   
Не осознавая, что делает, не понимая, откуда нахлынули эти мысли, Бильбо спрятал звездный камень в карман. В другой.   
Поглубже и подальше.  
Первым делом Торин распорядился найти Аркенстон и корону. С точки зрения Бильбо это было глупо – все равно что осенью на кукурузном поле искать оброненный весной сапог. Но отчего-то гномы и не подумали спорить, а начали прочесывать – фут за футом, груда за грудой – всю сокровищницу. Бильбо сначала смотрел, потом присоединился, с тоской думая о том, что в глазах Торина снова горит так напугавшая его жажда и жадность. Дракон может вернуться, им надо придумать, где брать еду, как и куда уходить, надо, в конце концов, послать весточку в Серые горы или Железные холмы – где там ближайшее поселение гномов? Втринадцатером они Эребор не отстроят, нужна помощь, нужно что-то делать, а не искать сокровища?  
И ладно корона – но зачем только Торину сдался этот камень?  
Несколько раз мелькала мысль: что, если найденный им звездный алмаз и есть Аркенстон? Несколько раз он порывался подойти к Торину, отвести его в сторонку и показать свою находку: даже если не Аркенстон – наверняка это что-то очень ценное. Но что-то останавливало его. Может, желание обладать сокровищем, которое сквозило в ториновых глазах, может, то, как жадно рылись гномы в золоте. Такие камни – не для жадности. Не для обладания. Они – чтоб дарить свет.  
Точил сердце червячок: а ведь выходит, что вы, мистер Бэггинс, этот камень украли. Бильбо уговаривал себя – он имеет право на четырнадцатую часть сокровищ, и даже если дивный алмаз столько и стоит – он просто взял свою долю. Не украл. Просто…  
Когда он был совсем маленький, мама как-то взяла его на ярмарку. И среди прочих вещей у торговца игрушками Бильбо углядел птичку, которая могла хлопать крыльями, если потянуть веревочку. Была она на первый взгляд невзрачной и незаметной, но взгляд на ней то и дело останавливался – и неприятно было почему-то думать о том, как ее будут подбрасывать, чтоб летала, как бросят где-нибудь в пыли, сломают тонко вырезанные крылышки…   
Мама и не спорила даже – сразу купила не торгуясь.   
– Это не игрушка. Это чья-то душа, – сказала она, поставив птичку на книжную полку – так, чтоб Бильбо в любой момент мог дотянуться и взять.   
И звездный камень почему-то очень, очень живо напоминал ту птичку. Не красивая драгоценность, не украшение. Чья-то душа. Чье-то сердце. А гномы – не видели. Вот и думай, Бильбо Бэггинс, обманешь ли ты друзей и того, кто стал дороже всех в этом мире, утаив свою находку, – или отдашь ее, ломая себя и оскверняя чудо.  
Он думал и ждал, сам не зная чего – что осенит, что ответ придет сам собой, что Торину надоест или он подумает, будто Аркенстон навсегда сгинул. Просто ждал. Развел на стене костер и сварил похлебку из остатков припасов, потому что о еде гномы забыли. Смотрел на звездное ночное небо, уже не освещенное дальним заревом пожара, на Эарендил, чей свет так походил на свет звездного камня, на далекое Лихолесье. Возвращался в сокровищницу, подходил к каждому, напоминал, что нужно поесть, впихивая в руки миску. Кто-то принимал, кто-то отмахивался: не лезь, не твое дело.  
Принимая свою порцию, Торин задержал его ладони в своих.  
– Ты далеко не уходи. Хочу, чтоб ты увидел Аркенстон сразу, как найдем.  
– А что ты с ним сделаешь потом?  
– Он сердце Горы, он просто должен быть у меня, – Торин нахмурился, будто не понимая вопроса, и протянул Бильбо назад миску, к которой так и не притронулся. – Он принадлежит Горе и мне. Я не понимал, думал, дед начал сходить с ума, а теперь вижу. Это сердце, Бильбо.  
Торин вернулся к своим сокровищам – искал, перебирая монеты и драгоценности, и Бильбо почудилось, что он зовет камень по имени. Ему стало не по себе, и он снова ушел на стену, подозревая, что его отсутствия Торин сейчас даже не заметит. Он же не Аркенстон, а всего-навсего хоббит.  
Дежурил Ори – его общая одержимость затронула меньше всех. Эребора он никогда не видел, да и семья его, как понял Бильбо, родом была вовсе не оттуда. Нет, Ори тоже искал, но он единственный из всех мог оторваться от поисков и вспомнить, что есть еще и мир вокруг.  
– Я их такими никогда не видел, – признался он Бильбо. – Братья сами на себя не похожи.  
– Они наконец-то в Эреборе…  
– Я так не думаю. Ты знаешь, я здесь оставаться не хочу. Вернусь в Синие горы. Здесь… – Ори зябко передернулся, – здесь слишком много памяти. В Мории – я бы остался, Мория наша общая родина. А здесь – нет.  
– Я тоже хочу назад в Шир, – сознался Бильбо. – Мне тут не по себе.  
– Жалеешь, что не вернешься, да?  
От неожиданности Бильбо чуть не поперхнулся.  
– Почему это не вернусь? Контракт исполнен, Эребор вернулся к Торину.  
– Он тебя не отпустит. Поехать с тобой – не сможет, эскорт выдать – не сможет, ты сам видишь, сколько здесь работы, каждый гном на счету, и ему не уехать, он король. А одного тебя он не отпустит.  
– Я не его подданный, он не…  
Ори посмотрел на него с мягкой укоризной.  
– Вы делили трубку. Клятвы говорили. Он подарил тебе им самим выкованную кольчугу, и все мы это видели. Или ты не знал, что делал?  
– Что? – спросил Бильбо, догадываясь уже, что услышанное его не порадует.  
– Это наши древние традиции, когда двое отдают себя друг другу и связывают друг друга брачными узами. Погоди, так Торин не сказал тебе?  
Бильбо покачал головой. Не сказал… Ничего не объясняя взял трубку в Лихолесье, хотя мог бы еще тогда сказать, что так нельзя, угостил трубкой сам, кольчугу при всех подарил, зная, что все остальные истолкуют как надо… Внутри медленно вскипала не злость даже – какая-то сердитая усталость. Даже не спросил, любит ли Бильбо, желает ли того, что между ними расцветает и крепнет, согласен ли. Решил все сам, за них обоих, присвоив Бильбо как драгоценность в своей сокровищнице, как хотел овладеть Аркенстоном. А разозлиться толком не выходило: в глубине души Бильбо знал, что простит, хотя сейчас и было ему горько и обидно.  
Ори вздохнул.  
– Он тебя ничем не хотел оскорбить. Просто… ты уж прости, но по нашим обычаям право решать – у него. А он знал, что ты согласишься.  
С особенной горечью Бильбо подумалось о Шире. О Бэг-Энде, который он теперь мог и не увидеть. Прямо сейчас не соглашаться хотелось, а домой, и забыть как страшный сон все это приключение. Мистер Бэггинс из Бэг-Энда всегда и все решал за себя сам; Бильбо, спутник Торина, должен был идти за предводителем и принимать его волю.  
А впрочем, этот путь мистер Бэггинс из Бэг-Энда выбрал когда-то сам. Так что и винить, кроме себя, больше некого.  
Чтоб не смотреть на поникшего Ори, Бильбо принялся разглядывать равнину – тихую, сонную и пустую. Без движения. И не то что дракона не видать, а и никаких степных зверей. И чем только гномы жить будут? Охотиться не на кого, для возделывания садов эта земля не подходит, уж в чем – а в садоводстве и в том, как родит земля, Бильбо разбирался и совершенно точно мог сказать: ничего живого здесь не вырастет. Очень много лет и труда придется вложить в возрождение земли, а вот чем-то кормить целый народ нужно уже сейчас. Это им не только с людьми, а и с эльфами торговать придется – и ох как Торину, с его упрямством, с его неумением уступать придется нелегко.   
И как его оставить?  
Стремительно темнело – вот и еще день пролетел, а гномьи поиски так с мертвой точки и не сдвинулись. Нет, корона как раз нашлась – Балин поднялся на стену и позвал Бильбо поглядеть, и она действительно была прекрасна. Не такая тонкая и изящная, как эльфийские венцы королей Элронда и Трандуила – мощная, как сама Гора, сияющая звездной россыпью мелких алмазов, и Бильбо не сразу понял даже, что она повторяла очертания Эребора. А камня – не нашли.  
После слов Ори Бильбо особенно остро понял, что звездный алмаз – Аркенстон это или нет – он Торину не отдаст. Может, потом, когда отхлынет гномья жадность, насытившись другими сокровищами. Но не сейчас. Сейчас нельзя. Все равно что бросить в грязь чужую душу. Он смотрел, как гномы радуются короне, как гладит ее Торин – на голову так и не возложил, наверное, будет какая-то церемония; и даже мелькали мысли: может, зря? Потом Бильбо вспоминал, как Торин зовет алмаз по имени, и понимал: нет, не зря. Он вспоминал несчастное полусумасшедшее создание из морийских пещер: если жажда золота превращает в нечто подобное, пусть лучше Аркенстон останется в надежном хоббичьем кармане.   
Смауг не возвращался, и Бильбо знал почему-то: не вернется. Чувствовал – как чувствовал и то, что в покое их не оставят. Будто кто-то искал их – скользил взглядом по всему миру, высматривал – и в чужом внимании чудилась Бильбо жажда и тоска сродни той, с какой Торин искал свой Аркенстон. Оттягивало карман кольцо, блестело в гномьих глазах золото, и больше всего хотелось, чтоб не было в мире этого древнего тайного колдовства, от которого одни беды. Пусть бы был только свет, уютный камин, свежий, только из печки, пирог… И встреть он Торина в иной, мирной жизни – пошло бы все совсем по-иному.   
И глядя на гномов, которые сами походили на купающегося в золоте дракона, Бильбо понял: он должен поговорить с Торином. Напомнить, ради чего они здесь. Еще, конечно, ему хотелось напомнить и о том, что обычно принято спрашивать, любит ли тебя твой избранник, но, подозревал он, об этом и заговаривать не стоит.  
Торин сидел на ступенях и рассматривал какое-то ожерелье – с виду невзрачное, потускневший жемчуг, речной и мелкий. Но приглядевшись, Бильбо увидел, как свиваются нити в тончайшее, легкое кружево – только вблизи всю красоту и разглядишь. Такое надевают для кого-то родного и близкого. Или для тех, кто умеет ценить тонкую работу.   
– Эльфийский дар, – пояснил Торин. Он не поднимал головы, но все равно знал, что Бильбо рядом. – Это король Трандуил вручил моей матери, когда родилась Дис. До наших мастеров им далеко, но красиво, да?  
Бильбо сел рядом, коснулся ладонью мелких камушков.  
– Мне твоя кольчуга больше по сердцу.   
Торин помолчал.  
– У нас мифрил дарят самым дорогим. Обычно – на свадьбу. Нас с тобой мужем и женой не назовут, но дар я тебе отдал, и пусть говорят, что хотят.   
– А не боишься, что народу я поперек души буду?  
– Наследники у меня есть. Я их обоих как сыновей воспитывал. А любят у нас один раз. Если сковал Махал цепью чьи-то сердца – так тому и быть. Цепи Махала нерушимы.  
– А если б я не… не мог бы полюбить тебя? Или не смог бы остаться?  
Торин посмотрел на него, и Бильбо всего передернуло: глаза его были темны, и только в самой их глубине мерцали искры – то ли отраженный от золота свет, то ли еще что.  
– Не знаю, что тогда. Знаю, что никуда тебя не отпущу. Только не смей никуда исчезать.  
Целуя его, Бильбо то ли падал в бездну, то ли летел, чувствуя, как под его ладонями Торин расслабляется. Их обоих обнимала тьма, которая расползлась по эреборским залам и коридорам, но от тепла прикосновений она отступала, таяла, как под рассветным солнцем тает мокрый и липкий болотный туман, и глаза Торина снова становились синими, а не мертвенно-темными.  
– Идем? – спросил Торин, потянув его за руку.  
– Идем.  
Давным-давно, лет двадцать назад, он сам точно так же спросил Лобелию, отчаявшись понять, хочет она того же, что и он, делает вид, делает все это назло матери и унылому Отто. А всего-то и надо было, что спросить.   
Только вот сейчас, ответив согласием Торину, Бильбо опять вспоминал тот вечер – не было ли ее согласие таким же неуверенным, как и его. Тогда это был летний вечер, и голову кружило от цветочного аромата и тепла, а сейчас Торин повел его в ближайшую комнату, которую смог открыть. Тут и кровати не было – только каменный стол, низкий и очень широкий. И едва пробивался сквозь зеркальные воздуховоды лунный свет.  
Бильбо хотел этого, действительно хотел, и пусть спину холодил камень – даже через наспех сброшенный плащ Торина и его же верхний камзол, – и между их телами просачивался холодный застоявшийся воздух – тьма отползала и отходила. Я рядом, мысленно повторял Бильбо, скользя ладонями по его спине, я здесь, я не уйду. Делай что хочешь, я тебя не оставлю, только не сходи с ума. Я останусь, только и ты тоже останься. Собой.   
Он будто снова ступал по весеннему синему льду – и видел, что лед готов в любую секунду поддаться и треснуть. И только его руками и держится.  
Они так и заснули, утомленные – не разнимая рук. Точнее, Торин задремал, а Бильбо просто остался рядом – словами-то его не уговоришь поспать, пусть хоть так. Если только один-единственный хоббит и может отвлечь Торина от золота – пусть так тому и быть.   
Как он заснул от усталости и напряжения последних дней – не заметил и сам.  
Их разбудили крики. Торин выскользнул из-под плаща, в несколько мгновений оделся и помчался в коридор, на ходу пристегивая перевязь. Бильбо поколебался и последовал за ним, одеваясь на ходу – увидят, и пусть. Небось все и так все поняли.   
Им навстречу выбежал запыхавшийся Ори – в глазах тревога, книгу прижимает к груди.  
– Там, на равнине… Армия идет, – выдохнул он, не дожидаясь вопроса. – Люди из Эсгарота. И еще армия, из леса.  
– Трандуил?  
– И не только, – к ним подошел Двалин. – Мы заметили стяги Ривенделла. И еще один, незнакомый. Идем, сам посмотришь.   
– А если они не хотят ничего плохого? – спросил Бильбо. Ему не верилось, что эльфы, Дивный народ, могли прийти со злом. Пусть даже армию привели. Это эльфы, не могут они, не могут, и все тут. – Если с добром пришли?  
– То-то нас все от похода отговаривали. За золотом они пришли. За нашим золотом.   
– Ты выйдешь к ним?  
– Выйду и спрошу. С добром армиями к чужим стенам не ходят.  
– Я тоже иду.  
Торин обменялся быстрыми взглядами с Двалином.   
– Стой за моей спиной. Увидишь у кого луки – сразу уходи.   
Солнце едва поднялось, но фигуры тех, кто выехал вперед, к самому подножию отвесного склона, который и венчала стена, были уже различимы. Бильбо разобрал и лица – Торин все время оттирал его назад, но даже несмотря на это, он подобрался к парапету, встал так, чтоб не мешать гномам, и пригляделся. Лесного короля он узнал сразу, как и Элронда; эльфийку – гордую, царственную, с волосами цвета солнечного золота, – мельком видел в Ривенделле; имени он не запомнил, зато запомнил безмерный почет и уважение.  
А четвертым был человек. Тот самый Бард, который спас их из реки.

Хмурыми и недобрыми были лица гномов. Фили и Кили стали за плечами Торина – они трое в сияющих золотым блеском доспехах казались древними воителями из эльфийских сказаний. Бильбо вспомнилось вдруг, что в этих самых сказаниях гномы нередко выставлялись не особенно добрыми и светлыми – не так много он тех сказаний слышал, так, в Ривенделле урывками. Но ему запомнилось, как один эльфийский король повздорил с гномами из-за дивного волшебного ожерелья и чем это кончилось. Тогда он думал: вот ведь глупости, гномы вовсе не такие, они благородные и чистые душой (хотя любят поесть, выпить и страшно храпят по ночам).  
А теперь ему казалось, что эльфы не так уж неправы.   
Бард двинул лошадь на полкорпуса вперед, приветственно вскидывая руку. Эльфийские владыки повторили его жест, и Бильбо показалось, что в руке эльфийской госпожи, чьего имени он не помнил, сверкнул отблеск звездного света. Кольцо в кармане налилось холодной тяжестью.  
Торин шагнул к самому парапету. Солнце ослепительно ярко отразилось от его шлема.   
– Зачем вы явились с оружием и как грабители? – спросил он, даже не поприветствовав явившихся гостей.   
Бард привстал в стременах.  
– Мы пришли не как грабители. Мы пришли за своей долей.  
Лицо Торина потемнело. Людям и эльфам там, внизу, видно не было, зато Бильбо прекрасно видел, какой яростью полыхнули его глаза, какой мутный и душный гнев начал подниматься в них при словах «за своей долей».  
– Здесь нет вашей доли, – и каждое слово падало тяжким молотом. – Нашей кровью оно оплачено и нашим останется.  
– Дракон пал от моей руки, а наш город разрушен, – спокойно возразил Бард. – Смауг хранил сокровища, похищенные в Дэйле. Мы не требуем вашего, мы лишь просим вернуть наше.   
– А мы следим, чтоб свершено было по чести, – подхватил Трандуил. Эльфийская госпожа покачала головой.   
– Вашего золота здесь нет, – отрезал Торин. – Вы пришли как грабители, надеясь найти наши кости, но мы дома, а я Король. Вы не войдете в Эребор.  
– Мы дадим вам время одуматься, – сказал Бард. – Нас много, король Торин. Вас четырнадцать, а припасов в Эреборе нет. Мне не хочется вас вынуждать, но моему народу нужно наше золото.  
Стоило ему вновь упомянуть золото, как Торин зло оскалился.  
– Ни монеты вы не получите, раз пришли как мародеры и грабители. И живо уберетесь от наших стен.  
– Одумайся, – повторил Бард. – Мы не желаем ни зла, ни войны. Нам город строить надо. Зима близко, а у нас крыши над головой нет. У нас дети голодные. А у вас – золото наших предков, наше по праву. Вашего нам не надо.   
– Идем, – негромко сказал Торин, так, чтоб внизу слышно не было. И прибавил, уже громче: – С грабителями мы бесед и речей не ведем.   
Может быть, стоило вмешаться. Коснуться руки, напомнить, что жизнь драгоценна, что народ Эсгарота помог им, что эльфы – свет Средиземья и не станут угрожать. Но Бильбо чуял – при всех нельзя точно, Торин только разозлится еще хуже. Может, стоит попробовать ночью, если Торин снова захочет разделить с ним ложе.   
– Что делать будем? – спросил Двалин, едва за ними закрылась дверь, ведущая на улицу. – Эребор неприступен, но Бард верно говорил: припасов у нас нет. И охоты здесь не будет, ночные вылазки не помогут.   
– Весть пошлем, – усмехнулся Торин.  
– С воронами? Думаешь, они уцелели и помнят, чему их обучали?   
– Эребор говорит – помнят.  
Двалин поднял брови, но промолчал. Бильбо уже не знал, за голову ему хвататься или трясти Торина за плечи, чтоб одумался. Золотое безумие нарастало словно бы с каждым часом, а времени у них и правда не было. Не было припасов, не было сил, да и вообще – не должно было поступать так с людьми.   
Что за весть с воронами, Бильбо увидел сам. На соседнем склоне Торин отыскал воронятню, объяснив по дороге, что у этих древних мудрых птиц с гномами давняя дружба. Гномы дают им дом, приют и пищу, а вороны, когда надо, относят послания именно туда и именно в те руки, в какие попросят. Потому что еще с изначальных дней так повелось, что вороны лишь немного уступают орлам в мудрости, хотя и существенно – в силе, зато куда как более дружелюбны и сговорчивы.  
– Мой двоюродный брат Даин Железная Стопа из Железных холмов будет рад прийти нам на помощь, – пояснил Торин, привязывая письмо к лапке ворона. Тот поклонился, моргнув желтым глазом, сделал круг над их головами и потянул к востоку. – Его народ не бедствует, но они тоже хотели бы вернуться на нашу древнюю родину.  
Слова о том, что Железные холмы давно обжиты и тамошнему королевству лет немногим меньше, чем Эребору, Бильбо оставил при себе. Все равно услышать их Торин готов не был. Не услышал бы. Зато мог бы разозлиться сильнее.  
– Даин приведет армию? – спросил Бильбо вместо этого.  
– И одну из сильнейших в Средиземье. Ты увидишь, что наш народ способен постоять за тебя и сладить с любыми грабителями.  
И снова потянулось ожидание. Торин продолжал искать Аркенстон, а припасы таяли на глазах. Бильбо старался, как мог, растягивать на подольше, тем более, охваченные жадностью гномы и сами забывали поесть – но он отчетливо понимал: никаких нескольких дней у них нет.  
Еда кончалась, а вода кончалась еще быстрее.  
Гномы по очереди несли дежурство. Бильбо появляться на стене было запрещено – Торин сказал, что эльфы, может, в спину и не выстрелят, а вот люди могут, так что нечего лишний раз провоцировать и подставляться. Бильбо спорить не стал. Он надевал кольцо, незаметно пробирался наверх вместе с остальными и смотрел – на эльфийские войска, на людей, на далекое Лихолесье – и тянуло холодом от кольца: скоро будет битва. И не будет ничего этого. Погибнешь ты, погибнет гордый Торин, который сломается, но не согнется, погибнут те люди, которые просто пришли вернуть свое…  
Можно убежать, – подумал он как-то вечером. У них кончилась вода, а небо даже дождей не обещало. Пути к подземным источникам все еще были завалены, и в четырнадцать пар рук расчистить их они все равно не могли. Сколько они еще так протянут? Два дня? Три? А когда подойдут войска Даина, что они принесут – кровь и смерть? Бессмысленные, бесполезные жертвы?  
Звездный камень в его руках отзывался мягким солнечным теплом.   
По ночам – или когда удавалось хоть ненадолго задремать – приходили черные видения. Бильбо видел огромные армии – орки, смуглые незнакомого рода люди, иные люди – высокие и темноволосые, в сияющих доспехах. И другие армии – эльфы, люди, неуловимо схожие с эльфами. Бильбо показалось, что он увидел и узнал Элронда и Трандуила; были там и иные, незнакомые. Он просыпался. Весь дрожа, не понимая, будущее он видит, войну, которая вспыхнет, если Торин не одумается, – или же то, что давным-давно уже случилось, как в тех видениях, которые пришли с кольцом.  
– Ты веришь в то, что делаешь? – спросил он Торина после первого же такого видения. – Что так должно быть?  
Торин, казалось, и не понял вопроса, точнее, понял по-своему.   
– Все идет как должно, не тревожься. Пришла весть от Даина. Они будут здесь через три дня. Осталось недолго. Экономь силы и не снимай кольчугу даже на ночь.  
Бильбо кивнул.  
– А воду мы найдем, – продолжил Торин. – Я скалу сворочу, но воду для тебя найду.  
Крепкая, жесткая ладонь сжала его плечо сильно-сильно, так, что сквозь кольчугу чувствовалось. На мгновение сквозь золотую жажду вновь проступила родная горькая синева.   
Три дня. Если они протянут. А потом будет битва, потому что… потому что Даин, увидев эреборское золото и эльфов, даже раздумывать не станет.  
Не особенно на что-то надеясь, Бильбо попробовал спросить Балина, мудрого и спокойного Балина: его доля как взломщика – одна четырнадцатая, и что если предложить Торину отдать людям ее? Ему не жалко, и так можно разойтись миром…  
Балин рассмеялся.  
– Не вздумай повторить это в лицо государю. Золото Эребора Эребор не покинет – вот его слово. Он не станет слушать даже тебя – не стоит.   
И последняя надежда что-то изменить растаяла. Исчезла.  
Бильбо снова надел кольцо и, невидимый, ушел на стену. Дозор несли все еще пристально – хотя Бильбо заметил, что не особенно они и вглядываются. И так ясно, что ни человеческие, ни даже эльфийские разведчики подобраться близко просто не сумеют.  
Наступил вечер, а Бильбо все так же молча сидел, оглаживая кончиками пальцев искристые грани звездного камня – глубоко в кармане. Ори и Глоин ушли внутрь, их сменили Бофур и Бомбур. Стремительно темнело; отзвуки солнечного света смешивались с лунными лучами – последняя такая ночь, завтра луна взойдет уже слишком поздно, и в смешении света над головой зажигались первые звезды.   
Там, внизу, загорелись костры эльфов и людей – словно опрокинутое звездное небо. Бильбо смотрел, как мерцают в темноте огоньки, на небе и на земле, незаметно его сковала дремота.  
В этот раз он увидел выжженную дотла равнину, серый горький пепел и одиноко стоящую гору, которая извергала пламя. Равнина была похожа на пустошь вокруг Эребора, гора – на Эребор, и все же Бильбо не знал, мерещится ему сходство или и вправду именно так изменила бы их война. Если это просто сон, если это прошлое – ничего страшного.  
А если это их будущее – получится, что он знал, но ничего не сделал, чтоб предотвратить.   
Решение пришло само. Торин жаждет Аркенстон, Торин любит свою Гору и свой народ – сильнее, чем ненавидит эльфов. Любовь сильнее и жадности, и гордости. Любви к нему, Бильбо, недостаточно, и в ней такой силы нет – но есть Гора и гномы, а Торин в первую очередь король.  
Сердце Горы, сердце народа гномов. Вот что сейчас не просто на сердце у Торина, а само сердце и есть.  
Бильбо подошел к самому парапету, перегнулся и посмотрел вниз. Да, не заберешься. А вот спуститься можно – если стащить веревку, обвязаться покрепче, и еще если у тебя чуткие и гибкие ступни.   
Веревка нашлась быстро. Лежала себе в караулке, прочная, тонкая и легкая. Эльфийская – почему-то понял Бильбо. А гномы, наверное, не поняли или не помнили, от кого она когда-то досталась, а то выбросили бы.  
Ему было очень холодно. Ночь стояла ветреная, а ветер дул с востока и нес зимнюю стылость, но холод шел изнутри. Потому что Бильбо прекрасно понимал – можно сколько угодно объяснять себе, что войну хочешь остановить, что друзей спасаешь, зараженных золотым безумием, что безумие еще может отступить, а друзья потом поймут, но глубоко в душе все равно знаешь: не простят и не поймут.  
Ничего у них с Торином не будет. Его самого, может быть, вообще не будет, потому что такого не прощают, за такое заставляют платить – но зато, быть может и если все получится, останутся в живых и гномы, и люди, и эльфы.  
Ну и дурак же вы, мистер Бэггинс, усмехнулся он сам себе. Отменный, прямо скажем, дурак.  
Накрепко привязав веревку и закрепив ее так, чтоб гномам видно не было, Бильбо перелез через парапет и начал спускаться. Пока он выжидал, стемнело уже полностью, луна спряталась за склоном Эребора, а свет звезд не мог выхватить из темноты его тень. Он спускался медленно, то и дело останавливаясь передохнуть. От нехватки воды и пищи кружилась голова, но Бильбо вспоминал свое видение и двигался дальше.  
Некуда тянуть. Нет времени. Сейчас – или никакого будущего у них не будет вообще.  
Чтоб добраться до пологих холмов у подножия, ему понадобилось несколько часов. Небо на востоке посветлело, а звезды поблекли; предрассветные сумерки окутались сырым туманом, и Бильбо плотнее запахивался в плащ. Огни костров виднелись вдали сквозь туман; до Бильбо долетали отзвуки песен и переливчатого эльфийского говора.  
Кольцо он снял. Придешь как вор – слушать не станут и правильно сделают. На переговоры идут открыто и с открытыми ладонями.  
Он надеялся подойти к дозорным, но никак не мог услышать и увидеть их. То ли туман мешал, то ли эльфийское волшебство – кто их знает, на что они способны. Идти приходилось вслепую; туман искажал расстояние, Бильбо то и дело спотыкался, не видя, что делается под ногами. Все тяжелее и тяжелее делалось кольцо в кармане, а еще тяжелее было от мысли, что там, в Эреборе, его отсутствие, скорее всего, уже заметили. Пусть и не поняли.   
– Стой!  
Звонкий голос – эльф, не человек! – раздался прямо над головой. Приближения чужого Бильбо не заметил.  
Он остановился с поднятыми руками, и из тумана выступил светловолосый начальник патруля, виденный еще в Лихолесье. За его плечом маячила капитан стражи Тауриэль, хмуро сдвинувшая брови.  
– Ты тот полурослик, что был с Торином? – спросил светловолосый. – Сбежал от них?  
– Н-не совсем. Меня зовут Бильбо Бэггинс, и я бы хотел поговорить с вашими предводителями. С Элрондом, с Трандуилом и с той госпожой. И с Бардом тоже, потому что это касается всех.  
Эльфы переглянулись.  
– Идем, я провожу тебя в лагерь, господин Бэггинс. Свое дело можешь пока изложить мне. Я Леголас Зеленый лист, сын Трандуила, – улыбнувшись светло и открыто, эльф поклонился ему. – Может, я даже смогу подсказать тебе что-нибудь дельное. Ты ведь не из страха и не ради предательства сюда пришел, так ведь?  
Бильбо смог только кивнуть. Ему очень хотелось с облегчением выдохнуть – вот, эльфийский принц повстречался, может, они теперь сами как-нибудь разберутся, как остановить войну? Но он прекрасно понимал: нет, не разберутся. Они не знают Торина и не видели, что с ним стало. Они не знают о Даине. Они сильные и мудрые, но они не знают, что творится.   
И уж если начал что-то делать – делай до конца.  
– Прости, принц Леголас, но сказать я могу только владыкам.   
– Ты хочешь не допустить крови? Знаешь что-то, что может остановить войну?  
– Да. Надеюсь, что да.  
– Тогда идем скорее. Тауриэль, я провожу его в наш лагерь, а ты позови Барда, пожалуйста.  
– Будет сделано, – откликнулась капитан и тотчас растаяла в тумане.  
Эльфийский лагерь, как заметил Бильбо, был наготове. Здесь почти не спали – да нужен ли эльфам сон?.. Этого Бильбо, впрочем, не знал, хотя и был готов поверить, что нет. Многие собрались у костров, кто-то играл на лютне и пел, кто-то разговаривал. Завидев Леголаса, его приветствовали. На Бильбо не обращали внимания – наверное, считали, что раз сын одного из их королей ведет по лагерю хоббита, значит, так и должно быть.  
Они пришли к самому большому шатру, велев подождать, Леголас скользнул внутрь. Там тоже пели – и пели так, что едва вслушавшись, Бильбо застыл. Негромкий голос больно бередил сердце; слова были эльфийскими, и Бильбо не понимал их, но слышал горечь и печаль, а перед глазами вставали дивные корабли-лебеди, объятые пламенем.  
Менестрель смолк, оборвав песню на середине фразы, и видение исчезло.  
– Входи, сударь Бэггинс, – позвал Леголас.   
Бильбо вошел, робея. Его опять охватило сомнение: правильно ли то, что он делает?.. Да нет, нет, правильно, они мудрые, они сумеют верно распорядиться тем, что он им принес! Конечно, правильно!  
В шатре было темно, горели только несколько свечей. Наверное, эльфам свет был не нужен, чтоб видеть и друг друга, и все вокруг. Они же, если верить преданиям, при свете звезд проснулись, когда не было ни солнца, ни луны…  
Эльфийская госпожа, сейчас, в сумерках, еще более прекрасная, чем в залах Ривенделла, сидела возле менестреля. Его лицо скрывали тени. Король Трандуил стоял у входа, осунувшийся и уставший по сравнению с тем, каким Бильбо видел его в королевских покоях Лихолесья, когда хотел выкрасть ключ и карту. Видя их рядом, Бильбо понял вдруг, какие они разные, хоть и эльфы. Трандуил, может, не нес в себе такого света и мудрости, зато выглядел куда как проще, понятнее и ближе. Как и его сын, как и капитан Тауриэль.  
Менестрель начал было подниматься, чтоб выйти, но госпожа остановила его.  
– Останься, Кано, – мягко, будто старшая сестра – младшему брату, сказала она менестрелю, и тот вернулся на место.  
Трандуил покосился на нее.  
– Не стоит ему одному быть, – сказала она и обернулась к Бильбо. – Доброго утра тебе, Бильбо Бэггинс. Я Галадриэль, владычица Лориэна. Будь же моим гостем.   
Ему предложили фруктов и мяса; на мгновение Бильбо удивился, в Ривенделле он успел решить, что эльфы мясо не едят. Эти, однако, очень даже ели – что Трандуил, что владычица Лориэна Галадриэль, что ее менестрель. То ли в Ривенделле посмеялись над гномами, то ли у разных эльфов разные привычки. Пока ни Бард, ни Элронд не появились, менестрель успел спеть еще несколько баллад – тихих и светло-печальных. Бильбо, обычно оценивавший пение чисто по-хоббичьи (главное – чтоб было душевно, можно было подпевать и чтоб пелось легко), забывал, где находится и что происходит – потому что горел чудесный зеленый луг, обращаясь в пепельную равнину, девушка, прекрасная, словно утренняя заря, возвращалась к тому, кого любила, сквозь смерть и горе, и снова горели лебединые корабли. Может, это была магия почище гэндальфовой, а может, просто дивный дар.   
Бильбо показалось, менестрель был болен – он молчал, когда не пел, вздрагивал, когда к нему обращались, и все оглядывался на владычицу Галадриэль. Ему уже приходилось такое видеть – бедняжка Лилия потеряла всю семью в пожаре и повредилась рассудком, все искала свою младшую дочку, звала ее, а когда забывалась, вела себя точно как этот менестрель. Эльфы долго живут – может, он тоже потерял всех своих в какой-нибудь войне древности.   
Волшебство оборвалось, когда в шатер вошли Элронд – встревоженный и напряженный – и Бард, с таким видом, будто его оторвали от куда более важных занятий. Если Тауриэль бесцеремонно разбудила бедолагу, Бильбо прекрасно его понимал.   
Песнь оборвалась; менестрель стремительно поднялся навстречу гостям – и Бильбо с удивлением увидел, как Элронд, гордый властелин Ривенделла, который и на Торина-то поглядывал со снисхождением, с уважением поклонился ему.  
– Кано Макалаурэ, – сказал он, и в голосе его было почтение.   
И лишь потом он поприветствовал остальных.  
Бард хмуро кивнул собравшимся.  
– Надеюсь, это важно, – буркнул он, усаживаясь на скамью. – Мои разведчики только что принесли дурные вести.   
Галадриэль посмотрела на него с укоризной.   
– У нас гость, Бард.  
– А. Сударь Бильбо Бэггинс. Что, гномы все-таки решили поговорить?  
– Нет. И не решатся. Я… я пришел именно поэтому.  
В горле резко пересохло. Перед глазами снова и снова вставало лицо Торина. Его глубокие синие глаза. Его ладони – то сильные, то безумно нежные. Тяжесть его тела, будто каменная.   
И золотое безумие в его взгляде.  
– Гномы… у них что-то вроде проклятия. Я не очень понял, что происходит. Просто с тех пор, как дракон улетел, и мы остались в Эреборе, они только о сокровищах и думают. Они не станут делиться. Хуже того, Торин вызвал подмогу.  
– О чем я и говорю, – перебил Бард. – Гномья армия с Железных холмов идет прямо сюда. Их несколько сотен…  
– Пять. Пять сотен лучших бойцов Даина. Идут на помощь Торину.   
Эльфийские владыки молча переглянулись.  
– Я не удивлен, – вздохнул Трандуил и прибавил что-то на эльфийском. Менестрель вскинул голову и ответил – чуть иначе. Бильбо обратил внимание, что речь его звучала более мелодично и мягко – как шелестящие переливы морской волны. Наречие же Ривенделла и то, которым пользовался народ Трандуила, было звонче и резче.  
– Наши гости не знают ни квенья, ни синдарин, – напомнила Галадриэль. – Давайте говорить на языке, понятном всем.   
Опять они не о том, подумал Бильбо. Решают что-то важное, но совершенно неуместное сейчас. Никому из них нет дела до Торина и его отряда. Никто из них не знает, какой Торин на самом деле. Они не слышали, как он одним словом мог позвать за собой и не видели, как он ведет за собой свой народ. Они не видели короля – только захватчика. Наверное, нельзя их за это винить.  
Они будут предотвращать войну – или драться. До тринадцати гномов им дела нет. Это же всего тринадцать гномов. Совершенно не тот вопрос, которые обычно решают короли и правители.   
Значит, именно этот вопрос и будет решать один-единственный хоббит.  
– Я принес Аркенстон, – сказал он громко.   
Разговоры мгновенно стихли. Трандуил подался вперед, будто не веря.   
– Это сердце Горы, – пояснил Бильбо на случай, если не все знают, как называется главное гномье сокровище. – Сердце Торина. Я принес его, потому что чтоб его вернуть, Торин отдаст золото. И вы сможете уйти, а они там не погибнут с голоду. И войны не будет.  
– Ты уверен? – спросила Галадриэль. Ее глаза будто пронзали душу насквозь, выворачивая наизнанку, всего, целиком, даже то, что от самого себя прятал.  
– Да. Да, уверен. Аркенстон – все для него. Действительно его сердце. Я знаю, что странно звучит. Просто вы его не видели, а я видел.   
– И ты нашел его и принес сюда, чтобы отдать нам и позволить обменять на часть сокровищ?  
– Да. Совершенно верно. Смотрите.  
Быстро, чтоб не передумать, Бильбо сунул руку в карман и достал Аркенстон. Трандуил рванулся было вперед – не то перехватить, не то оттолкнуть, понять этого Бильбо не успел. Он просто достал засиявший звездный камень, и его ясный свет озарил шатер.  
Там, снаружи, солнце только поднималось, а туман, наверное, еще не разошелся. Здесь едва горели свечи. Но Аркенстон светил собственным пламенем, не теплым и не холодным, не греющим, не яростным, но будто обнимающим и уносящим куда-то на далекие берега. Свет, в котором смешались день и ночь.  
Светом изначальным.  
Истинным.  
И менестрель по имени Макалаурэ поднялся свету навстречу.  
Он больше не казался ни безумным, ни потерянным. Огонь камня будто зажег в нем его собственный, угасший, и теперь его душа снова вспыхнула. Глаза, казавшиеся бесцветными, стали теперь серыми и живыми.  
– Зря ты его достал, полурослик, – сказал Трандуил. – Теперь мира не будет. И Торину ты его тоже не вернешь.  
Макалаурэ шагнул вперед, как зачарованный камнем. И – хотя может, Бильбо просто показалось – с каждым его шагом камень горел все ярче, то ли радуясь, то ли приветствуя.  
– Аркенстон? – спросил Макалаурэ. Голос его стал громче и тверже. – Гномы назвали?  
Видно было, что слова на всеобщем он подбирал с трудом. Не привык.   
– Гномы.   
Он принял камень у Бильбо. Медленно, бережно, будто боясь обжечься. Сильные прохладные ладони на мгновение коснулись ладоней Бильбо, и он отдал камень – хотя сначала не хотел выпускать его из рук. Он и сейчас не собирался, да и не отдал бы – просто Макалаурэ взял, как так и должно было быть.  
– Ты не сказал нам, Трандуил, – голос Галадриэль звенел сталью и льдом.  
– Вы не стали бы бездействовать. Да, я все это время знал. И молчал. Потому что… Ты сама видишь, что с твоим родичем. Ваши клятвы мне безразличны. Я берегу свой народ, а они несут зло.  
– Об отце моем говоришь, синда, – сказал Макалаурэ. – Зло или нет, клятва была дана. Я – исполнил.  
Он вскинул руку с Аркенстоном, а тот сиял и сиял.  
– Он не жжет меня, как видишь, синда. Я искупил то, что свершил. Мы не хотели зла Дориату и твоему народу. Камень мой. Я исполнил, отец… – он снова сбился на эльфийский, и каждое слово падало, будто удар молота в кузне, гулом отдаваясь в ушах, и лопались тяжкие нити – рвались оковы.  
Бильбо понял только то, что окончательно перестал понимать, что вообще происходит. Какая клятва, кто чей отец, что такое или кто такой Дориат и что с ним сделали, какое отношение все это имеет к Аркенстону, что и почему Трандуил не сказал Галадриэль, кто, в конце концов, такой Макалаурэ… Зато понял главное: эльфийским владыкам снова не до их беды. Не до гномов, не до Торина, не до войск Даина. Нападут – будут драться, наверное. А так – нет. Их собственные проблемы, наверное, и правда важнее и срочнее, и, быть может, Средиземью лучше, если эльфы именно ими и займутся, а не гномами с их драконовой жаждой золота.  
Только не легче от этого вот нисколько.  
Бард склонился к нему и заговорщицки усмехнулся:  
– Знаете что, сударь хоббит? Пойдемте-ка пройдемся. Пускай эти мудрые разбираются без нас – сдается мне, намудрили они изрядно и разбираться будут долго.  
– Но Аркенстон…  
– А вы, сударь, взаправду верите, что его вам вернут? Я вот не очень. Пойдем. Они позовут нас, как что-то решат. Если решат, конечно. У них этот спор, по-моему, еще с тех времен, когда наши прадеды не родились.  
День уже разгорелся вовсю – солнце сияло пронзительно ярко, светло и весело. Бильбо бросил короткий взгляд туда, где, как он знал, была эреборская стена: не блеснет ли чей-то доспех?  
Не блеснул. Может, не было никого, а может, просто не видно.  
А его отсутствие уже наверняка заметили. И всполошились. И где-то там Торин сходит с ума от грызущей тревоги, не знает, что и думать… а может, ищет свой Аркенстон, а не своего… не его.   
– Не казните себя. Не ваша, сударь Бэггинс, вина, что так вышло. Знаете, я имел дело и с эльфами, и гномами – они упрямые очень. И упорные. У эльфов вовсе свой путь, нам непонятный, а гномы… гномы на нас больше похожи, но все равно другие. Мы с ними много торговали, я навидался и тех, и других. Гномы – как скала, а эльфы – как вода.  
– А люди тогда как кто? – спросил Бильбо просто чтоб не молчать.  
– А люди как люди. Живут, чтобы жить. Чтоб дети жить могли хоть чуточку счастливее, чем родители. И все просто – защищай свой дом, храни свою семью да соседу помоги, если надо.  
– Но вы сейчас упрямитесь так же, как и они. Из-за денег.  
– У нас говорят, что правитель – он как отец своему народу. В городе военное положение, так что кого войско слушает, тот и правитель. Так что весь город сейчас как одна моя семья. И не двое-трое детей голодных, а сотни. Так что все просто. Зима на пороге, и моей семье крыша над головой нужна и еда на столе. А уж у кого взять то, что и так наше, – у дракона или у гнома, который ведет себя как дракон, – значения не имеет… Скажите лучше, сударь, – сокровищ и правда много?  
– Много. Очень. Как по мне – даже сотой доли хватит, чтоб город отстроить… А я хотел попросить Торина отдать четырнадцатую часть – которая моя по контракту – вам. Слушать не стали.  
– Не стали слушать… и вы решил, что на Аркенстон Торин эту долю обменяет?  
– Да. На Аркенстон – да. Вы – все вы – не видели, как он искал этот камень и как говорил о нем. Это действительно его сердце.  
– А. Ага. Понятно.   
Бард надолго замолчал. Они бродили по лагерю – и Бильбо видел, как и люди, и эльфы готовятся к битве. По-разному: люди шутили, пересмеивались, ободряя друг друга, эльфы все больше молчали и переглядывались. Блестели на солнце начищенные доспехи и наточенные мечи, сверкала звонкая сталь.   
И никто не спрашивал – а зачем мы здесь? Для чего нам сейчас сражаться?  
Хотя, наверное, если б спрашивали – были бы плохие солдаты.   
Без Аркенстона Торин и слушать их не станет. Только обозлится еще сильнее, и ненависть в нем переломит то светлое, чем он еще держался. Он сгорит и перестанет быть – останется лишь драконова болезнь и пустая оболочка. А за ним перестанут быть и остальные двенадцать, потому что они пошли за своим королем, и без короля им идти некуда, а в Эреборе ни воды, ни припасов.  
– Знаете, сударь Бэггинс… – вдруг сказал Бард, выдернув его из грустных мыслей, – не знаю уж, как вы на это посмотрите, но одна идея у меня есть. Может, это и есть наш выход. Только ваше согласие нужно. И при эльфах я бы об этом не говорил, не поймут они – честные слишком, светлые, по-хорошему светлые... Трандуил, может, и понял бы, а эти, высокие – нет. И выход этот таков, что просить вас я не могу. Не просят о таком.  
– Ну так что за выход?  
– Я честно скажу вам, что увидел, хотя гостили вы у нас не так уж долго. Сердце Торина – не камень этот. Сердце Торина – вы, сударь Бэггинс. Может, конечно, я и ошибаюсь, но по-моему, так и есть. Ради вас он разве что Эребор не отдаст. Вы неплохо придумали – захватить его сердце, Аркенстон, и потребовать золото в обмен на него. Мы же можем потребовать золото в обмен на вас.  
– Но я здесь не в плену, я пришел сам.  
– Торин об этом не знает.   
– Он не поверит, что вы способны на подлость.  
– Он знает, что такое целый народ за спиной, зима впереди, а есть нечего и крыши нет. Он поверит, сударь Бэггинс. Мы, люди, не всегда вставали под светлые знамена.   
– А вы подумали, что вам с гномьим королевством бок о бок жить?  
– Подумал. Потому и говорю – о таком не просят даже друзей. Потому что обман нужно будет раскрыть.  
– А. Ясно.  
Затея Барда и вправду была – проще некуда. Он спасал свой народ, жертвуя Бильбо, и винить его за это он не мог. Чем, если уж на то пошло, выдача Аркенстона отличается от выдачи себя? Ничем. Бард, если рассудить, предлагал то же, что и затеял он сам, только выглядело несколько более… цинично. По-людски.  
А Торин все равно не простит.  
– Хорошо. Я согласен. Вы же гарантируете, что не нападете на гномов и оставите им жизнь?  
– Да, если нам самим не придется защищаться. Если Торин поднимет меч против моих людей или меня, стоять как истуканы мы не будем. Как, сударь Бэггинс, с таким раскладом вы согласны?  
«Прости, Торин. Слов ты не слышал, но умереть я не дам ни тебе, ни им, и можешь всю жизнь меня за это проклинать и ненавидеть».  
– Согласен.  
Это было страшнее, чем входить в сокровищницу, где спал Смауг. Страшнее, чем кошмары, которые приносило кольцо. Страшнее даже холодного пустого одиночества, которое нахлынуло в тот вечер, когда ему сказали, что Белладонна Бэгинс скончалась.   
Пути назад, понимал он, больше не будет. Больше не сделаешь вид, что пошел на разведку и потерял Аркенстон. Торин никогда не простит его – и по-своему, наверное, будет даже прав. Может, кто-то скажет – лучше было умереть, но не уступить. Может, кто-то скажет – предатель. И песен о его поступке петь не будут, и детям сказок не расскажут.  
Герои так не поступают. Вот разве что хоббиты, чужие в чужих странах, хоббиты, которые не хотят никаких героических смертей, а только чтоб был мир с соседями, все живы и счастливы. Таких героев не бывает.  
Все разговоры с гномами вел Бард. Бильбо словно впал в какое-то мертвенное оцепенение. Вот только что они выезжали из лагеря – Бильбо впереди Барда, в его седле – и вот уже стоят у стен. Только что там, наверху, отчаянно-голодно позвал его Торин – и вот уже открываются одни из нижних мелких ворот, и люди начинают грузить первую подводу. Время летело так быстро, совсем не желая задерживать, дать оттянуть момента разговора с Торином и признания.  
Пока они не поговорили – можно было вспоминать то, что было. Потом не станет и воспоминаний – потому что какое право у Бильбо будет на них?  
Несколько раз Бард незаметно сжал его руку, ободряя. Не очень-то у него получилось – учитывая, что второй рукой Бард держал меч у его горла. От этого не было страшно или неуютно – но страх Торина он чувствовал даже не видя глаз, и от этого становилось мучительно больно.  
Почему, почему спасать кого-то, делать то, что считаешь должным приходится пополам с ложью?  
– Идите, сударь Бэггинс. Золото мы забрали, и… если что, я и мои люди недалеко. Эльфам сам скажу.   
Торин встретил его молча. Обнял, стискивая до боли, так, что дыхание перехватывало. Прижался губами к его волосам, что-то шепча на кхуздуле. Гномы стояли рядом и смотрели, и по их взглядам Бильбо понял – по крайней мере некоторые если и не знают, то догадываются, что он сделал.  
– Назови имена всех, кто хоть чем-то обидел тебя. Они умрут.   
Вот и все. Вот и кончилась сказка про хоббита, волшебное кольцо и любовь, которой на свете быть не должно.  
– Никто не причинял мне вреда, Торин. Я пошел и сдался сам. Я… – сказать про Аркенстон оказалось выше его сил, и он закончил по-другому. – Я сдался, чтобы в обмен на меня ты отдал им золото. Потому что они не ушли бы.   
Мягкую, глубокую синеву стремительно заволакивала темнота. С каждым словом лицо Торина каменело, словно из него о капле уходила жизнь. Бильбо говорил и видел, как с каждой секундой все дальше и все глубже между ними пропасть.  
Потому что не имело для Торина никакого значения – зачем, почему, отчего. Бильбо смотрел в его глаза и видел главное: «Ты меня предал. Я люблю тебя, а ты меня предал».  
– Уходи, – просто сказал Торин пустым и безжизненным голосом, когда Бильбо закончил. – Исчезни.   
– Уйти?..  
– Бильбо Бэггинса для нас больше не существует. Вон.  
Они отвернулись – все тринадцать – и ушли в приоткрытые ворота. На самом пороге некоторые обернулись – сквозь нарядные шлемы Бильбо все же узнал Ори, Фили с Кили и Бофура. Ори сделал какой-то неопределенный жест, но Бильбо так и не понял, к чему это было – поддержать или показать, что он и их тоже разочаровал… нет, предал.  
Вот и все. Вот и кончилось Приключение.  
Наверное, думал Бильбо, люди одолжат ему пони, а может, можно попроситься с Элрондом и его войском до Ривенделла – в одиночку он никуда не дойдет. Наверное, оттуда уже проще будет добраться до дома, а дома… да не будет теперь никакой жизни ни дома, ни в пути. Сам только что все разрушил.   
– Сударь Бэггинс!  
Бард словно из-под земли вырос. Бильбо вздрогнул – он успел позабыть о нем.  
– Гномы Даина в полудне пути. И… эльфы нас зовут. Они сами узнали, что мы тут с вами провернули. И еще вернулась эльфийская разведка, так что горевать будете потом. У нас сейчас военный совет.  
Желания идти на какой-либо военный совет у Бильбо не было ни малейшего. Ему, по правде говоря, не хотелось вообще ничего. Никого не видеть, ни с кем не говорить и забыть о том, что происходило в несколько последних часов. Но Бард застыл рядом, глядя выжидающе и встревоженно, и Бильбо пошел за ним.  
Может, так и лучше. Что-то делать, а не упиваться собственной грустью.  
Даже если это что-то – участие в военном совете, в котором ровным счетом ничего не понимаешь.  
Совет проходил все в том же шатре – кажется, он принадлежал владычице Галадриэль. Эльфы, собравшиеся внутри, были куда мрачнее, чем утром: никогда раньше Бильбо не видел, как они злятся или сердятся, и честно говоря, надеялся больше и не увидеть.   
Бард поискал глазами, куда сесть, и устроился на раскладном стуле, с которого только что поднялся Трандуил. Бильбо уселся прямо на земляной пол и уставился на собственные ноги. Он только сейчас заметил, что от спуска по веревке на ступнях остались ссадины. Больно, правда, не было – может, потому, что Бильбо не обращал внимания, может, потому, что сердце болело сильнее.  
О чем сейчас думает Торин? О предательстве? О том, что осаду снимут, и теперь его отряд выживет, а не умрет от голода и жажды? Ищет Аркенстон?  
– Ты не грусти, – произнесли вдруг у него над головой, и Бильбо даже не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. Он мигом вскочил – не сидя же с этими эльфами разговаривать, неудобно шею тянуть.  
– Не грусти, – повторил эльф. Прежний менестрель, потерянный, тянувшийся к Галадриэль, как ребенок к старшей сестре, сейчас узнавался в нем с трудом: серые глаза смотрели дерзко и внимательно, и в них бился огонь.   
И такой же огонь полыхал в Аркенстоне. Эльф успел наспех обмотать его какой-то проволокой и носил это как венец. Наверное, смотрелось бы нелепо, особенно на фоне изящных и царственных корон Элронда, Трандуила и Галадриэль – но они были похожи, тот, кто был менестрелем, и свет Аркенстона.   
Он уселся рядом с Бильбо, чуть ли не вынудив его сесть обратно, и улыбнулся.   
– Леголас рассказал, что вы с Бардом сделали. Ловко. Кто-то осудил, а я так скажу: это война. Только воевать собрались не с теми. Ты придумал, как остановить ее и не сражаться со своими.  
– Да. Наверное. Зачем вы забрали Аркенстон?  
Эльф коснулся камня кончиками пальцев, и тот, будто отзываясь на прикосновение, засиял еще ярче.   
– Это камень моего отца, принадлежащий нашему роду. Я – последний. Отец и братья давно погибли. А я – остался. Я расскажу тебе эту историю после победы. И спасибо, что вернул его.   
«Вернул?!»  
– Сударь… – Бильбо замешкался, не зная, каким именем к нему обращаться и что из названного вообще было именем.  
– Называй меня Канафинвэ, – он понял сомнения правильно. – Некоторые зовут – Макалаурэ, но лучше так. А твое имя мне уже известно. Про твой народ мы, правда, не слышали, но эту историю ты тоже расскажешь после победы.  
– Какой победы?  
– Над орками.   
Оцепенение мало-помалу спадало; Бильбо подумал даже, что Канафинвэ, быть может, делает это специально – отвлекает его разговорами, подсовывает, о чем бы еще задуматься. Может, ему приходилось иметь дело с предателями, которые сами не знали, предатели они или все-таки нет. Но в любом случае Бильбо был ему благодарен. Так и вправду было легче – если тут что-то вообще могло быть «легче».   
Впрочем, от Аркенстона тоже отвлек. Хотя потом Бильбо решил все-таки вернуться к этому вопросу и хоть намекнуть Канафинвэ, что камень он вовсе даже не возвращал.  
– Какими орками? Откуда тут вообще взялись орки?  
– Я и сам не слишком понимаю, – улыбнулся Канафинвэ. – Я несколько тысяч лет провел… – он нахмурился, видимо, подбирая слова на вестроне, – провел как во сне. Мне самому сейчас не слишком легко. Я не помню этих земель, не знаю эти народы... Артанис рассказала мне, но я еще не привык. Впрочем, вопрос, откуда эти орки взялись, не особенно важный. Важно, что нам теперь с ними делать.   
Канафинвэ поднялся с пола – легко, по-воински, не все гномы даже так умели, – и присоединился к сородичам, которые раскладывали на столе какие-то карты. Бильбо заметил, как Трандуил отодвинулся – не демонстративно, эльфы вообще ничего не делали демонстративно, а просто так, как будто ему не хотелось стоять рядом.   
Зачем Бард притащил его на совет, Бильбо так и не понял. Разве что из жалости. Таким потерянным, позабытым и ненужным он не чувствовал себя даже в начале пути – на него мигом перестали обращать внимание, что за орки и откуда они взялись, никто не объяснял, даже Бард тут же увлекся спором с эльфами. Орки, как понял Бильбо, шли откуда-то с запада, с Гундабада, гномы – с востока, с Железных холмов, лагерь стоял точно посредине выжженной когда-то Смаугом пустоши, а все вместе обещало большую битву.   
Бильбо понял не так много: в этих военных делах он не понимал ровным счетом ничего, объяснить было некому, а эльфы о нем попросту забыли. Винить их за это он не мог: трудно помнить о ком-то, если у тебя перед носом оркская армия, а этот кто-то тебе макушкой достает до пояса. Вот о Барде забыть у них бы точно не получилось: он втерся между Галадриэль и Элрондом, язвительно напоминал о своем присутствии, если собрание переходило на эльфийский, спрашивал, что какие стрелочки обозначают и нельзя ли и надписи делать тоже на вестроне, а то не все присутствующие – эльфы.   
Разберутся и без меня, подумал Бильбо, отвернувшись. И здесь тоже – чужой.   
Он сунул руку в карман, и кольцо послушно скользнуло на палец. Скрытый от чужих взоров, никем не замеченный, он выскользнул из шатра – кажется, только Канафинвэ на мгновение напрягся, но тут же снова повернулся к Элронду.  
Небо было пронзительно синим. От утреннего тумана и следа не осталось, солнце легко щекотало лучиками щеки, дарило скудное предзимнее тепло. Мелькнула над головой и пропала черная точка – с одного из склонов вспорхнул и потянул на восток ворон, и Бильбо подумал, что ушла весть Даину: предатель-полурослик отдал людям сокровища гномов. Интересно, а Даин и его Железные холмы тоже объявят его предателем? Приговорят?  
Страшно уже не было. Только тоскливо и пусто.  
Кто-то наткнулся на него на бегу. Ничего, естественно, не увидел, обругал собственную неловкость и помчался дальше. Бильбо потер ушибленную ногу и побрел дальше, не разбирая дороги. Вот бы не было этого путешествия, не было гномов, не стучался бы в его дверь Гэндальф, не было бы сильных и ласковых рук Торина, не было бы поцелуя в темноте лихолесской тюрьмы, не было бы клятв, которые оказались чуть не свадебными. Торин сам нашел бы свой Аркенстон и стал бы править…  
И Канафинвэ, отчего-то возомнивший камень своим, мог бы развязать войну. Что-то такое Трандуил упоминал. Так что нет, хорошо, что путешествие было. Только вот дальше жить очень больно.  
Кольцо вдруг полыхнуло не то жаром, не то обжигающим холодом, Бильбо потянулся стряхнуть, вспомнив, что так и бродит невидимкой и что это попросту глупо, – и снова не смог. Жар охватил руку, капля за каплей подобрался туда, где билось сердце – в глазах потемнело, и он увидел – пустошь у Эребора, но подальше, чем стоял лагерь, облако пыли – и войско, огромное, мрачное – орки, гоблины, пешие и верхом на варгах, солнце клонилось к закату и с заката же ползли тучи, закрывая его, укрывая орочье войско тенью, и за плечами Азога, который вел войско, тоже стояла тень.  
У этой тени не было лица – провал в темноту и боль, и смотреть на тень тоже было нестерпимо больно – но под непрямым взглядом, на самой границе, из острой и болезненной темноты выступал призрачный облик, светлый, нечеловечески прекрасный и сияющий. Тот, кто носил этот облик, склонился к Азогу – тьма будто пала ему на плечи – и указал прямо на Бильбо.  
– Взять. Живым.  
У тени был голос. Музыкальный, обволакивающий и бархатный. Но при его звуках Бильбо сковал ужас, а кольцо вспыхнуло с новой силой, и боль вытолкнула, выжгла из видения, швырнув на землю. Бильбо сдернул его с пальца – металл показался чуть нагретым, как от тепла тела, не больше – и сунул в карман.  
На пальце остался ожог. Несильный, не как от пламени или кипящей воды, но чувствительный, как от летнего полуденного солнца.  
«Нужно сказать. Орки близко. Не поверят, конечно, кто ж в такое поверят, в лучшем случае решат, что он с горя свихнулся, но попробовать-то можно».  
И тут Бильбо осознал, что вообще-то понятия не имеет, где нужный ему шатер, в какой он части лагеря и как вернуться. А он еще посмеивался про себя над Торином, заплутавшим в извилистых ширских тропках среди холмов. Сам-то, сам-то как хорош: не найти обратной в военном лагере, где палатки и шатры не как попало понатыканы, а по порядку.   
Зато, мрачно подумал он, еще некоторое время можно думать не о том, как я предал Торина, а о том, как найти эльфов или Барда.  
Его никак не оставляло ощущение, что тень смотрит на него, пронзительно сверлит ясными глазами, затягивает в темноту. Тяжело оттягивало карман кольцо. И правда – ровно свихнулся от горя, не вынес того, что сам же и сотворил.  
Небо стремительно затягивалось дымкой, а дымка густела, разбухая в облака. Несколько раз Бильбо отпихнули с дороги, пока он не наткнулся на капитана Тауриэль, которая сердито препиралась о чем-то с Леголасом.   
– А вы, сударь полурослик, что здесь делаете? – спросила она, оборвав свою речь на полуслове. – Заблудились, что ли? Проводить вас?  
Леголас попытался что-то возразить, но она не стала дожидаться ни его протеста, ни ответа Бильбо – развернулась и пошла, крикнув через плечо, что у них есть несколько минут добраться до шатра.  
Бард куда-то ушел – к своим, наверное, и в шатре Бильбо встретили только эльфы. Как он и предполагал, о нем благополучно забыли. И, видимо, успели разойтись и переодеться – сейчас все присутствующие были облачены для похода или битвы: серебристые доспехи на Галадриэль, золотистые на Трандуиле, темно-синие на Элронде. Канафинвэ выбрал цветами черное и красное – Бильбо подумал, что это скорее пристало бы оркам, но никто ничего не сказал, и он решил, что у эльфов, которые жили давно, могли быть другие обычаи – может, и восьмилучевая звезда на его нагруднике что-то значит. А за стенами шатра звали и гремели рога и трубы, строились войска, эльфийская певучая речь мешалась с человеческой, резкой и чеканной.  
– Их войска на подходе, – сказала Галадриэль. – Мы предлагаем тебе свою защиту. Лагерь мы отстоим, как бы ни случилось, и здесь ты будешь в безопасности. Если не станешь больше покидать шатер.  
Сидеть в полной неизвестности у всех за спинами?  
– Нет, – отрезал Бильбо. – Я тоже буду сражаться.  
Эльфы переглянулись.  
– Решать тебе, – ответил Канафинвэ. – Но постарайся держаться за нашими отрядами. Ты еще не рассказал мне о своем народе.  
Эльфы ушли к своим войскам – наверное, возглавят, пойдут впереди, как пошел бы Торин, – а Бильбо снова почувствовал себя позабытым. Впрочем, позабыт или нет – сейчас он мог хоть чем-то, хоть как-то помочь.   
Перехватив кольчугу в талии поплотнее, чтоб не съезжала, Бильбо вышел из шатра вслед за эльфами. Солнце скрылось – лохматые низкие тучи наползли на все небо, и казалось, что они несут в себе не дождь, а темноту. Убравшись подальше, чтоб не путаться под ногами эльфов и людей, и взобравшись на высокий и пологий валун, Бильбо увидел, как приближается войско Даина – ровное, четкое построение, – как из эльфийских рядов выехал Канафинвэ – его черно-красный доспех узнавался даже издалека, как он что-то говорил гномам – и ряды сомкнулись. Уговорил, убедил, что не враги, – цепкие когти страха слегка отпустили. Значит, они хотя бы будут сражаться на одной стороне.  
А потом открылись малые врата Эребора, и оттуда вышел Торин со спутниками.  
Бильбо смотрел не отводя взгляда, смотрел и смотрел, потому что знал: это – последний раз. И вдруг Торин тоже вскинул голову и посмотрел на него в ответ – но он же не мог почувствовать взгляд, не мог узнать так издалека, он шел к Даину…  
Тяжко и остро защемило сердце, – но Бильбо запретил себе: сейчас не до того, сейчас нельзя. Сейчас надо сражаться.   
Меч в ножнах сиял удивительно ярко. Значит, орки совсем близко. Некогда думать о Торине.   
Особыми иллюзиями он себя не тешил: боец из него никудышний, толку не то что совсем не будет – ловкий и юркий хоббит пролезет туда, куда человек или эльф не сможет, да и от чужого меча ему увернуться проще, – но и всеобщим спасением он всяко не станет. Но уж хоть какую пользу принесет. Парочка споткнувшихся о него гоблина, заколотых в общей суматохе – это два ненанесенных удара в спину. Две чьих-то жизни – эльфов, людей, а может, кого-то из отряда Торина.   
А если будет совсем страшно – есть кольцо, вдруг подумалось ему, можно надеть кольцо, и все будет хорошо… да нет же, глупости! От этого только хуже, и всякий раз, когда он надевает кольцо, приходят странные видения.   
Сам справлюсь, решил он, слез с валуна и отправился вслед за всеми.   
Битва совсем не была похожа на те сражения, в которые вступали гномы. Там он мог хотя бы кого-то удержать в поле зрения, хотя бы примерно видеть, что творится. Здесь – было иное. Орки навалились всей массой, сминая эльфийские и людские построения, и Бильбо только и оставалось, что уворачиваться, ускользать, отпрыгивать и отползать. Ему удалось выхватить меч и даже задеть кого-то (и даже не своих), удалось пока не попасть под чужой меч самому, но он понимал, что проку-то с этого немного. Несколько раз его чуть не затоптали, несколько раз он чудом успел увернуться от орочьего клинка. Страха не было – только злость и постепенно копившаяся усталость.   
Надень кольцо, или не сможешь помочь.  
Надень кольцо.  
Кольцо.  
Бильбо всякий раз отдергивал руку, повторяя себе: нет, не время, не мои это мысли, это колдовство, нельзя – и всякий раз думал о кольце снова и снова. Плохо ли – использовать на благо другим, плохо ли – спасать?  
Водоворот битвы затянул его куда-то в самую гущу, теперь выскользнуть не вышло бы, даже если б сильно захотелось. Оставалось только рубить, колоть, оскальзываться на залитых кровью камнях, снова рубить и колоть, вымещая собственную боль на чужой плоти.  
Когда людей вокруг не осталось, а орки вдруг расступились, Бильбо, разгоряченный, запыхавшийся, даже не сразу понял, в чем дело. Поднял взгляд – и увидел Азога – тот шагал к нему с огромной, чуть не с самого Бильбо размером, палицей наперевес.  
Это могло бы быть похоже на то, как он удирал от троллей – вот только тролли были неповоротливые и медлительные, а Азог двигался стремительно, как дикий кот. Дважды Бильбо увернулся, но третий удар пришелся по ноге и сбил его на землю.  
У него перехватило дыхание и потемнело в глазах, чуть шевельнувшись, Бильбо замер, весь мокрый от пота – нога тут же отозвалась лютой, ломающей болью. Бильбо попытался отползти, но каждая попытка отзывалась новым приступом дурноты, и он с ужасом понял, что не может. Азог приближался, весь попятнанный чужой кровью, он скалился, и на его клыках тоже была кровь.  
«Взять живым», – вспомнилось Бильбо. Тот, кто был тенью, хотел взять его живым.  
Он хотел крикнуть – и не смог, горло перехватило. Да и что он бы сказал – «Я видел вас, сударь орк, беседующим с каким-то умертвием, и оно хотело меня живьем»? Даже не смешно.  
Усмехнувшись и облизываясь, Азог занес палицу. Медленно, не торопясь и явно наслаждаясь чужим страхом и болью.  
И на его пути встал Торин. Бильбо не заметил, не увидел, откуда тот появился – без шлема, волосы слиплись от крови, пота и грязи, доспехи измяты, исцарапаны и пробиты. Он хрипло и тяжело дышал, и на губах пузырилась кровь – Бильбо помнил, слышал, что это плохо. А Торин встал скалой, заслоняя Бильбо, и медленно, тяжело поднял меч.  
Время словно растянулось – медленно, на удары сердца, на вздохи, каждый из которых давался с таким трудом. Беги, мысленно звал Бильбо, ну пожалуйста, сейчас ты ему не нужен, Торин, что ты творишь, уходи…  
Никуда он не уходил. И не уйдет, понимал Бильбо, глядя, как Торин вздрагивает под ударами – как кряжистый трехсотлетний дуб под топором. Он сражался, он отбивал удары и пытался достать Азога сам, но сил не хватало – жизнь утекала, уходила, и все медленнее взлетали его меч и щит. А Бильбо смотрел и смотрел, не в силах ни зажмуриться, ни отвести взгляд. Торин принимал удары на щит – он и сам еле стоял, и каждый удар заставлял его пошатнуться – пока Азог не заставил его рухнуть на колени.   
Азог оскалился – широко, победно – и взглянул Бильбо в глаза, будто почти поверженный Торин его уже не интересовал. Из его зрачков смотрела тень, голодная и жадная, и стало холодно, мертвенно холодно и больно.  
Вскрикнул Торин, отчаянно и яростно. И почти тут же взвились эльфийские стрелы, серебристыми отблесками разрезавшие, разогнавшие тьму. Азог упал – молча и грузно. И одновременно с ним упал Торин. Совсем рядом – подернутые смертной тенью синие глаза и побелевшие, как инеем присыпанные волосы.  
– Вот я и стал… твоим… щитом… Сердце мое…  
Торин улыбнулся ему, светло, ласково, и закрыл глаза.  
И пришла темнота.

В темноте было очень холодно. Плескали невидимые волны, шумело море, а может, и ветер, дрожала под ногами земля. Потом Бильбо увидел остров – как увидел бы его орел, летящий высоко-высоко, и остров был похож на звезду, а в центре его взлетала к небу гора. Остров уходил под воду, гигантская волна сметала белокаменные города, разбивала в щепки корабли у берегов, а на вершине горы застыл кто-то в темных одеждах, то ли споря со стихией, то ли пытаясь защитить от нее остров. Или – себя.  
Волна взметнулась под облака – не бывает такого на свете, но так было, и тот, кто стоял на вершине горы, прижал руку к сердцу. Лицо его, нечеловечески прекрасное, искажали гнев и отчаяние, и в дивных чертах проступало что-то звериное, волчье. Бильбо узнал его: тот самый, Тень за плечами Азога.  
– Вернусь и отомщу! – услышал Бильбо сквозь вой ветра.  
Бывший Тенью взглянул прямо на него; взгляд обжигал нутро до боли.  
– Вернусь. Пожалеете.  
– Враг и врагом падешь! – прогремело море.  
– Паду и вернусь.   
И волна обрушилась на него всей своей мощью.  
А потом море успокоилось, поглотив чудовищный водоворот, в котором сгинул остров, разгладилось, затянуло рану, залитое дивным светом, теплым, мягким и успокаивающим. Свет волной захлестнул Бильбо, бережно подхватывая, унося с собой – и он очнулся.  
Оказалось, что он лежит на чем-то мягком и уютном. Открыл глаза – и свет куда-то подевался, поблек; за окном серело низкое хмурое небо, и окно это было вырублено в скале.  
Эребор? Его принесли не в эльфийский или человеческий лагерь, а сюда?  
Бильбо вскочил на постели – нога тут же отозвалась тупой ноющей болью. Он кое-как слез и похромал к окну; несмотря на боль, перелом ощущался так, будто почти месяц прошел, и кость почти срослась.   
Там, за окном, медленно и редко падали снежинки, пряча пустошь под легким покрывалом. Но на камнях все еще алела кровь, а в небо поднимались черные столбы дыма погребальных костров. Человеческих, наверное – гномы ведь складывают гробницы своим павшим.  
Алое, белое и черное. И еще серое низкое небо, которое будто оплакивало павших.  
Значит, без сознания он провалялся совсем недолго, заключил Бильбо. Причем раз он в Эреборе, а не у эльфов или войска Барда, значит Торин больше не…  
Торин.   
Какие эльфы, какие костры, жив ли он вообще или… или случилось то, что Бильбо даже про себя не хотел произносить? Стало холодно и страшно. Какая разница, сколько прошло времени и что там с ним самим, если он не знает, что с Торином.   
И тут же нахлынула вторая пугающая мысль: а кольцо-то где?   
Торопливо оглядевшись, Бильбо обнаружил, что на нем наскоро ушитое гномье исподнее без всяких признаков карманов, а его собственные вещи, чистые и заштопанные, аккуратно сложены на стуле у кровати. Проверил карманы – и выдохнул с облегчением: кольцо никто не тронул, лежало себе мирно и покойно.  
Наскоро переодевшись – то есть особенно наскоро не получилось, нога каждый раз вспыхивала болью, – Бильбо открыл дверь и вышел в просторный гулкий коридор. Повсюду горели лампы, ярким ровным пламенем – наверное, гномьей работы. Успели привезти или нашли здесь? Сколько же все-таки прошло времени?  
– Далеко пошел, мистер Взломщик?  
Его мягко, но цепко схватили за плечи и развернули назад – и Бильбо встретился взглядом с Кили – изможденным, лицо в ссадинах, но относительно целым и живым.  
– Что там с Торином?  
Кили усмехнулся, и Бильбо впервые за эти минуты отпустила страшная, сосущая тревога, сжимавшая все нутро. Не стал бы Кили улыбаться, если б все было плохо. Да он бы, пожалуй что, и дежурил тогда отнюдь не здесь.  
– А он, как глаза открыл, первым делом спросил, что с тобой. Мне вообще-то сказали, что тебе пока лучше полежать. Нога сильно болит?  
– Ну… я думал, будет хуже. Сколько времени прошло?  
– Три дня. Давай-ка я тебя пока обратно провожу. Этот эльф сказал, что скоро зайдет, и если разрешит, к Торину вместе пойдем. Нас с братом вообще-то тоже выставили… Была б здесь мама – я бы посмотрел, как этот эльф станет выгонять ее.   
Опираясь на руку Кили, Бильбо дохромал обратно до своей комнаты. Серость за окном потемнела, и снег валил крупными хлопьями, медленно кружа. В Шире никогда такого не было, а Бильбо вдруг подумал, что это первый настоящий снегопад, который он видит, мелкая снежная крупа ширскими зимами – не в счет.  
Вот бы сбылось – что и не последний.  
– Ты извини, что мы тебя устроили так далеко от остальных, – сказал Кили, устраиваясь на его постели. – Просто этот эльф сказал, тебе лучше там, где воздух совсем свежий, да и солнце будет видно, а земным народам без солнца плохо. К нашим-то палатам врачевания сейчас не пройти, там тоже проход завалило, нужно расчищать, а малые королевские покои целы, представляешь? Мы Торина туда отнесли и тебя тоже хотели, но этот эльф…  
Кили болтал и болтал без умолку, его лицо светилось то ли от облегчения, что Бильбо очнулся, то ли от радости, что можно с кем-то поделиться.   
– Наши… все живы?  
– Все, – Кили серьезно наклонил голову. – Все в порядке. Эребор наш, народ Даина сейчас нам помогает и еще идет подмога с Железных холмов, будем все отстраивать… А весной и коронуем Торина по-настоящему. Все хорошо. Давай я, что ли, этого эльфа позову, может, он тебе разрешит вставать, и мы Торина смогли бы навестить?   
– Да уж, позови, пожалуйста.  
Про Эребор и Даина Бильбо, конечно, было бы интересно послушать, но куда сильнее хотелось очутиться рядом с Торином. Посмотреть ему в глаза. Послушать его дыхание. Просто побыть рядом.  
Кили мигом скрылся за дверью, а Бильбо, сунув руку в карман, покатал между пальцами кольцо. Холодное, как всегда. С ним-то что делать? Может, эльфам отдать – они мудрые, пусть и мудрят как хотят. Нет, не то, – что-то в нем сжалось при этой мысли, – нет, эльфам нельзя. Нужно иное. Но что, что?  
Через несколько минут дверь мягко отворилась, и вошел Канафинвэ. Он так и не сменил свое черно-алое одеяние со звездой на что-нибудь более… эльфийское, но венец с Аркенстоном исчез. Неужели отдал?  
– Доброго дня тебе, полурослик, – сказал он, усевшись на стул рядом с постелью Бильбо. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? С тобой пришлось повозиться, хотя ты всего лишь ногу сломал. Твоя фэа была очень сильно истощена. Как у тех, кто слишком сильно приближался к Врагу. С тобой было даже труднее, чем с государем Торином.  
– Так это вы его спасли? – Бильбо дернулся ему навстречу, позабыв, что только что собирался спросить, что такое фэа.  
– Я. Из мертвых ведь не возвращаются и никогда не возвращались, кроме… неважно. Нужно было не дать ему умереть, а он считал, что исполнил свой долг, и уходил с легким сердцем. Но свет Амана исцеляет даже спустя эпохи. Я не умею… не умел с ним работать, умел отец, а теперь понял, как.   
– Он что, хотел умереть?  
– Не хотел, конечно. Никто не хочет умирать. Но он был спокоен. Это другое. И… думаю, ты можешь идти к нему. Даже не можешь – должен. Он ведь только ради тебя и вернулся.  
– Он будет жить? Выживет?  
– Гномы народ крепкий, они как камень – если не сломались, то только крепчают. А он не сломался.  
– А Аркенстон? Вы его ему отдали?  
– Аркенстон? Нет. Не отдал. Он здесь.  
Канафинвэ вытащил камень из поясной сумки, и Бильбо показалось, что он держит в горсти чистое сияние – рассветное солнце и луна в зените, огонек звезды Эарендила и розоватый сумеречный закат – все сразу и вместе. Тот же свет, что сомкнулся над морем в его видении.  
– Слишком ярко, не все могут смотреть. Говорят – жжется. Мы не понимали… Видишь, полурослик, все три эпохи мы не понимали, что если светом делиться – он не угаснет. Нет. Если светом делиться, зажгутся новые огни, и станет светлее. Наверное, Древа он уже не исцелит, но я все равно должен вернуться домой. С ним. Будут судить, не простят… это уже неважно. Государю Торину моя помощь больше не нужна, и я с Артанис отправляюсь в Серые гавани. Ты береги ногу еще несколько дней. И еще – Артанис говорила, ты дружен с Олорином, поговори с ним. Если кто в Средиземье и поймет, что с твоей фэа, то только он. Я сделал что мог, и большее не во власти эльдар и не в моей. Не забудь, это важно.  
– И Торин позволил вам унести его камень?  
– Этот камень никогда не принадлежал гномам и он вернется домой. За них достаточно умирали. Хватит. Свет должен дарить жизнь, а не отбирать ее.   
Эльф ушел, оставив Бильбо одного. Когда именно можно к Торину, он так и не сказал, и теперь Бильбо мучился, пустят ли его прямо сейчас. И еще – что же все-таки за фэа, кто такая Артанис, кто такой Олорин и где его искать. Странный народ эти эльфы: вроде бы он помог, но камень оставил себе и ничего как следует не растолковал. Люди ближе и понятнее, как ни крути. Хотя гномы тоже чужие – а прикипаешь к ним так, что поди отскреби теперь. Да и не хочется отскребать-то.  
Решившись все же попробовать – ну не пустят в крайнем случае, ну и ничего страшного, – Бильбо снова выбрался в коридор. Кили томился под дверью и, завидев его, сразу воодушевился:  
– Мы к Торину? Этот эльф позволил?  
– Угу. Не сказал, когда, но вроде можно.  
– Пошли тогда. Тут не очень далеко, да и подъемник мы починили, так что доберемся.  
Эребор и вправду оживал на глазах. Гномов здесь было не так и много – видимо, все те, кто пришли с Даином, – но все они занимались делом. Убирали разбитые статуи, чинили двери, а кое-где ставили новые, пока деревянные и еще белые, пахло дымом, а в кузнях, маленьких и ближних к поверхности, раздували огонь. Успели отыскать источники воды, успели пробиться и к системе труб, которые выходили из горячих подземных озер: в Эреборе было тепло, хотя там, снаружи, промозглое предзимье сменялось зимой.   
Наверное, подумал Бильбо, к тому времени, как Торин окончательно поправится, Эребор тоже совсем проснется. Пусть возрождать былое величие еще долго – а домашний уют они возродить успеют.  
Идти пришлось долго. Нога с каждым шагом ныла все сильнее и сильнее, Бильбо запоздало сообразил, что стоило попросить трость, но взять ее было уже неоткуда. Он шел, тяжело опираясь на Кили, стараясь не обращать внимание на боль, но получалось не очень-то. А ведь Кили и так принимал его вес на себя почти целиком, да и часть пролетов они преодолели не по лестнице, а на скрипучем подъемнике.  
Малые королевские покои, где отдыхал Торин, обнаружились двумя ярусами ниже. Сюда Смауг вовсе не добрался – ничего не порушено, а пыль уже успели прибрать. И блестели в ровном свете ламп драгоценности, нетронутые и неразграбленные.  
У дверей дежурил Бофур, завидев Бильбо и Кили, он от души разулыбался, хлопнул обоих по спине и сказал, что государь давно ждет. Приободрившись, Бильбо постучал и вошел.  
Торин действительно ждал – не спал. Он лежал, откинувшись на подушки, очень бледный и почти совсем седой. Не то драконова болезнь, не то смертная тень высеребрила его волосы, оставив совсем немного темных прядей. Но глаза светились прежним живым теплом, и увидев Бильбо, он просветлел и улыбнулся с облегчением, так же ласково, как на поле битвы тремя днями ранее. А Бильбо растерялся, не зная, что сказать, хотя на сердце было так невероятно много, но все слова забылись, отступили, и осталось только смотреть и смотреть потерянно, хотя знал уже: Торин не держит, не может держать зла.  
– Дай мне руку, – сказал Торин; голос его был хриплым и тихим. – Я сяду.  
Бильбо протянул ему руку, и Торин ухватился за нее, стискивая пальцы. В его ладони не было прежней силы, но жизнь была, и это значило: сила еще вернется.  
Они так и сидели, не разнимая рук, не зная, что сказать, с чего начать, не сводя глаз друг с друга, – потом заговорили оба одновременно:  
– Я знаю, что должен был объяснить…  
– Я знаю, что должен был понять…  
Оба запнулись и рассмеялись.  
– Давай просто не будем, – предложил Бильбо. – И так оба все знаем. Знаешь, у нас говорят, что разбитый кувшин не склеить, но если черепки подвесить на нитки, они будут звенеть на ветру.  
Торин кивнул.  
– Хорошо говорят. Только плохо обожженная глина не звенит, а стучит.  
– Ну тебя, такую поговорку испортил.   
– Глина все равно звенеть не может. Ты давно кувшины разбивал?   
Когда все успели выйти и оставить их наедине, Бильбо не заметил, а когда опомнился – они уже остались одни. Торин невесомо гладил его ладонь и с совершенно серьезным лицом объяснял, почему глина не звенит, а Бильбо думал, что в его исполнении согласен слушать любую чушь, хоть про глину, хоть про керамические мастерские Эребора, хоть про что. Лишь бы говорил. Лишь бы снова слушать его голос, лишь бы не молчал, лишь бы дышал, жил...  
– Ты со мной останешься? – спросил вдруг Торин, обрывая его мысли, да и свой рассказ о ни капли не звенящей глине тоже, не уточняя, что имел в виду – остаться здесь, в спальне, или в Эреборе.  
И Бильбо так же коротко ответил, на оба вопроса разом:  
– Да. 

 

Жизнь Эребора бежала стремительно, как вытекавшая из отрогов подземная речушка, и работы у Торина – а значит, и у Бильбо – прибавлялось с каждым днем. Торин и не думал таиться, а прямо попросил Бильбо носить королевские цвета и не стесняться приказывать, а не выпрашивать, если что-то должно быть сделано. Бильбо все равно просил – он дома и на племянников-то своих маленьких никогда не умел повысить голос, что уж говорить о гномах, которым он вообще-то никто – но те смотрели на золотое шитье его синего камзола с меховой опушкой – и бодрой рысью мчались выполнять.  
Договориться с эсгаротцами о поставках: людям нужен металл, гномам – строевой лес, потому что одним камнем не обойтись, и провиант. Договариваться с эльфами – потому что без их ведома ни лес, не срубить, ни на животных не поохотиться. Договариваться с народом Беорна – это через их земли пойдут из Синих гор караваны, когда сойдет снег…  
Договариваться, упрашиваться, убеждать… разговаривать с эльфами Торин и вовсе всегда отправлял его – ты, мол, с ними управишься, а я сорвусь, обиды между нашими народами крепки. Бильбо искренне считал, что мериться обидами многотысячелетней давности – не самое мудрое, что могут сделать два народа, но его присутствие, кажется, всех устраивало, и он успокоился: ну хочется Торину – ладно, хорошо.  
Окончательно его сомнения развеял Ори.  
– У нас, – сказал он, – королева – это голос короля. Ее слова – его слова. Погоди, разве Торин тебе не объяснил?  
Торин как прежде забывал рассказать, что успел что-то решить, и Бильбо попросту махнул на это рукой. Все равно не переделаешь, злись, не злись, обижайся, не обижайся. Тем более злиться и обижаться было некогда – ну показал Торин всем соседям, что жениться не станет и что вместо королевы в Эреборе хоббит, ну, может, так проще будет объясниться с теми же эльфами, которые гномов ни капельки не понимают – а хоббита понять готовы и могут.  
Кольцо словно бы заснуло. Свет, который хранил в себе Аркенстон, свет, который сумел разбудить Канафинвэ, как будто успокоил его. Больше не было видений, не было странных снов – и хотя порой Бильбо мерещился шепот, на грани слуха, он все списывал на усталость. Когда вскакиваешь чуть свет, а ложишься за полночь, еще и не то примерещится.  
Он расслабился и решил, что кольцо больше не опасно: ведь свет очищает.  
Чем больше зима клонилась к середине, тем сложнее было Бильбо думать об отъезде. Как уехать, когда столько дел, когда в королевские палаты возвращаешься такой вымотанный, что только и можешь наскоро раздеться, умыться и упасть в кровать – когда же приходил Торин, он и вовсе чуял не всегда, только сквозь сон становилось теплее и надежнее. Как уехать, если сердцем прикипел к Эребору, если уже почти совсем выучил, где какая шахта, где и куда проходы никак не расчистят, если то и дело сам себя ловишь, что думаешь об Эреборе – «дома», «домой».  
И как остаться, как не вернуться, если с Широм – не простился? Если где-то там – родительские могилы, Хэмфаст по утрам насвистывает, ловко орудуя то тяпкой, то ножницами, то граблями, солнце радостно-золотистое, а зелени и цветов вокруг столько, что на целое эльфийское королевство бы хватило.  
А решившись – пошел к Торину. Хотя и знал, что тот не обрадуется. Но как еще научить рассказывать, что и зачем делаешь, а не молчать, рассчитывая, что тебя и так поймут? Только личным примером.  
Торин выслушал его спокойно, глядя куда-то в сторону. Потом спросил – неестественно ровным голосом:  
– Надолго?  
– Нет. Только туда и обратно.  
– Дороги опасные.  
– Знаю. Назад поеду с вашими, – «нашими», тут же поправил Торин, – из Синих гор, а дотуда Беорн проводит. Год – и я здесь.  
– Я как-то спрашивал тебя, сколько лет живут хоббиты…  
– Я помню, – сказал Бильбо и понял, что действительно помнит тот вечер в Лихолесье. – У нас с тобой будет еще много-много лет. Но этот год я отдам своей родине.  
Торин крепко сжал его ладонь – и выпустил.  
– Только попробуй мне… не вернуться. Найду, куда вы в посмертие уходите, и к Махалу притащу хоть на аркане.  
– Я вернусь. Не надо меня никуда таскать.   
Зима повернула к весне. Дни стали длиннее, а солнечные лучи горели ярким золотом и щекотали теплом, если выйти на стены и зажмуриться, подставляясь солнцу и ветру. С каждым днем – все светлее и светлее; прилетела первая весть из Синих гор – народ готовился сниматься с насиженных мест и постепенно возвращаться. Эребор оживал – Даин присылал все новых и новых работников, завалы расчищали, покои отстраивали, и склеп снова превращался в дом.  
Когда над Эребором полетели первые дрозды, а вороны в воронятне начали важничать перед подругами, убрали завал в самых нижних залах – тяжелый и ненадежный. С ним тянули до последнего, Даин спрашивал даже – там шахты давно выработаны, уверен ли ты? Но Торин настоял на своем.  
– Там сердце Горы.   
И Даин медленно кивнул.  
– Тогда – будем пытаться до последнего.  
Завал разобрали как раз в тот день, на который Бильбо запланировал отъезд. Морозы уже отступили, но весенняя грязь еще не оттаяла, как раз хватит добраться до тракта, где она не помеха. Уезжать не хотелось, и он все тянул и тянул с прощанием – можно проверить, все ли взял, еще раз пересчитать деньги, еще раз разглядеть карту, где ему заботливо набросали, как добраться до ближайшей заставы беорнингов...  
Торин пришел к нему сам. Вошел не стучась, присел на кровать, глядя, как Бильбо разглядывает карту. Потом неслышно скользнул и встал сзади.  
– Быстро время летит.  
Бильбо вздрогнул.   
– Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься меня запереть, чтоб я никуда не уехал?  
– Нет. Я хочу, чтоб мы сейчас кое-куда пошли. Потом провожу до ворот, когда скажешь.   
– Именно сейчас?  
– Именно сейчас. Я еще год ждать не стану.   
Бильбо отложил карту.  
– Тогда пойдем.   
Торин вел его одной из еще не до конца восстановленных дорог – там было меньше народу и меньше света, там Эребор еще дремал, и нужно было смотреть под ноги, чтоб никуда не наступить. Торин подал ему руку – помочь перебраться через сбитые ступени, – да так и не отпустил, и Бильбо не особенно возражал. Переплел свои пальцы с его – и шел следом.  
Они спускались все дальше и ниже, все глубже, пока не добрались до того самого разобранного завала – теперь там стояли временные ворота, наскоро сколоченные из дерева. Там до сих пор трудились гномы – увидев своего короля, они расступились, а Бильбо с удивлением увидел, что их провожают улыбками.  
Перед самыми воротами Торин остановился.  
– В королевском роду Эребора избравший супругу всегда приходил с ней сюда. Здесь мы даем последние обеты – без свидетелей и только вдвоем. Потому и зовется Сердцем.  
Он сам отпер сложный, тяжелый замок, пропустил Бильбо вперед и притворил дверь.  
Здесь было темно. И удивительно холодно – куда холоднее, чем в других залах Эребора. Где-то впереди журчала вода, наверное, здесь бежал ручеек, который потом превращался в речку и впадал в Долгое озеро. Бильбо почувствовал легкое разочарование: и это все? Но ведь гномы что-то видят в этом зале, почему не видит он?  
– Это и есть… сердце Горы?  
– Погоди. Пока нет. Сердце, не озаренное светом, мертво. Держи факел.  
Ладони Торина нашла его собственные, вложили что-то длинное. Торин высек искру, промасленная ткань мигом взялась, и полыхнуло пламя, чистое и ровное.  
В его отсветах заблестела золотом и серебром вода, ледяная и удивительно чистая. Россыпью драгоценных камней сверкали капельки на сводах – «конденсат», сказал Торин, но Бильбо, по правде говоря, было совершенно все равно как называть то, что впитываешь всем сердцем, замирая от восторга. Когда стоишь в центре сияния, рожденного камнем, водой и светом. Здесь не грели горячие источники и подземный жар, камень дышал влагой и стылостью, но на плечах Бильбо лежал меховой плащ, тяжелый, королевский, и ладони Торина накрывали его ладони, и это грело так, как не могло бы согреть ничто в мире.  
– Вот теперь – Сердце. Это – моя Гора, это – я. А ты – мой свет. Обещай, что вернешься.  
– Вернусь. Хотя погоди-ка, – повинуясь внезапному порыву, он полез в карман. – У нас, когда женятся, дарят кольца. Возьми.  
Яркое золото в свете факела блестело почти нестерпимо. Ладонь Торина на миг замерла над круглым ровным ободком.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Уверен. Ты мне – свое сердце, а я тебе – свое.  
И Торин принял кольцо.


End file.
